Jugando con Fuego
by konnyta granger
Summary: ¿Como puede existir gente así? ese era el pensamiento de Bella. Aquel verano su vida y la de su familia cambio para siempre. Ahora diversos y desafortunados eventos la llevan a conocer a Edward... el amor de su vida  basada en la novela de Nora Robert
1. Chapter 1

**_Para comenzar debo decir que la historia no me pertenece. La trama de la historia es de __Nora Roberts__, específicamente de la novela __"Jugando con Fuego"__ , por otro lado los personajes son de __Stephanie Meye__r y su saga __"Crepúsculo"__, la mezcla rara me pertenece a mí, ese es mi único mérito, además de encantarme ambas escritoras y ambas historias. Bueno eso es todo, ahora espero realmente que les guste mi adaptación. Saludos._**

Baltimore 1985.

La infancia de Isabella Cullen se acabo una húmeda noche de verano, unas horas después de que los Orioles destrozaran a los Rangers en el memorial Stadium, dándoles una buena patada en esos traseros texanos (como decía su padre) por nueve a uno. Sus padres se habían tomado una noche libre para que toda la familia pudiera ir a ver el partido; eso hizo que la victoria fuera aun más dulce. La mayoría de los días, el uno o el otro, o los dos, pasaban largas horas en Sirico´s, la pizzería que habían heredado del padre de su madre (su abuelo) y lugar donde se habían conocido hacia dieciocho años. Su madre era una joven de dieciocho años llena de vida (decía ella) cuando Carlisle Cullen, con veinte años, entro presumiendo para comer una pizza.

- Entre a comer pizza –solía decir su padre –y me encontré con una diosa italiana.

Su padre decía cosas así de raras a veces. Pero a Bella le gustaba escucharlas.

Diez años más tarde se encontró también con una pizzería cuando el abuelo y la abuela decidieron que había llegado el momento de viajar. Esme, la más joven de cinco hermanos y la única chica, se hizo cargo del negocio familiar junto con su Carl, porque ninguno de los hermanos lo quería.

Sirico´s llevaba más de cuarenta y tres años en el mismo lugar de Little Italy, en Baltimore; más años de los que tenía el padre de Bella y eso la maravillaba. Ahora su padre, que no tenía una gota de sangre italiana, dirigía el negocio junto a su madre que era italiana hasta la medula de los huesos.

Sirico´s casi siempre estaba lleno y daba mucho trabajo, pero a Bella no le importaba, aunque a veces tuviera que ayudar. Su hermana Jessica se quejaba porque a veces tenía que ayudar en la pizzería los sábados por la noche y no podía salir con sus amigos o quedar con chicos. Pero de todos modos Jess siempre protestaba por todo. Sobre todo se quejaba porque Ángela, la hermana mayor, tenía una habitación para ella sola en la segunda planta y en cambio ella tenía que compartir la suya con Bella. Y Emmett también tenía una habitación para el solo porque, que aunque era el menor, era el único hombre.

Compartir la habitación con Jess estuvo bien; hasta que entró en la adolescencia y decidió que era demasiado mayor para hacer algo más que no fuera hablar de chicos, leer revistas de moda y hacerse cosas en el pelo.

Bella tenía 11 años y 10 meses, lo de los 10 meses lo decía para resaltar que le quedaba menor para cumplir los 12 y de ahí solo tenía dos años más para ser una adolescente, que en aquellos momentos era su mayor ambición, por delante de hacerse monja o casarse con Tom Cruise.

En aquella noche sofocante de agosto, cuando tenía 11 años y 10 meses, Bella despertó en la oscuridad con una sensación molesta y dolorosa en el estómago. Se encogió, tratando de acurrucarse, y se mordió el labio para contener un gemido. Al otro lado de la habitación, tan lejos como podía, con catorce años y más interesada en tener un pelo estupendo que en ser una hermana estupenda, Jess resoplaba ligeramente.

Bella frotó la zona que le dolía y pensó en los hot-dog y en las palomitas que se comió en el partido. Su madre había dicho que después se arrepentiría. ¿No podía equivocarse por una vez?

Trato de resignarse como siempre decían las monjas, para que algún pobre pecador pudiera beneficiarse de su dolor de estómago. Pero ¡ay como dolía! A lo mejor no era por los perritos calientes. A lo mejor era por el puñetazo que Alec Vulturi le había dado en el estómago. Se había metido en un bien lío por culpa de eso. Por tirarla al piso y romperle la camiseta y llamarla una cosa que Bella no entendió. Luego, su padre fue a casa del señor Vulturi a "discutir la situación" con él y acabaron peleándose.

Bella oyó los gritos. Su padre nunca gritaba… Bueno, casi nunca. Normalmente era su madre la que gritaba, porque era cien por ciento italiana y tenía mucho carácter. Pero, hoy, vaya si le grito al señor Vulturi. Y cuando volvió a casa la abrazó, y se fueron a ver el partido.

A lo mejor este era su castigo por alegrarse de saber que castigarían a Alec Vulturi. Y por alegrarse un poco de que le hubieran golpeado y le hubieran rasgado la camiseta, porque luego fueron al partido y vieron a los Orioles dar una paliza a los Rangers.

A lo mejor tenía una lesión interna. Bella sabía que se podían tener lesiones internas y hasta morirse. Lo había visto en urgencias, una de las series favoritas de Emm y suyas.

La idea hizo que sintiera otro de aquellos dolores que hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Al ir a levantarse de la cama, queriendo ir con su madre, notó algo mojado entre los muslos.

Suspirando, pensando con vergüenza que a lo mejor se había mojado los pantalones de pijama como una niña pequeña, salió de su habitación y fue hasta el cuarto de baño, con su bañera y las baldosas de color rosa. Entró y se levanto la polera de los cazafantasmas. Cuando vio que tenía sangre entre los muslos, se quedo mirando y sintió miedo. Se estaba muriendo. Los oídos le zumbaban. Cuando notó el siguiente retorcijón en el estómago, abrió la boca para gritar y entonces lo entendió.

"No me muero" pensó. No tenia lesiones internas. Era la regla, su primer periodo. Su madre se lo había explicado todo, lo de los óvulos y lo de los ciclos, y lo de hacerse mujer. Sus hermanas ya tenían la regla cada mes, como su madre.

Había tampones en el armario, bajo el lava manos. Su madre le había enseñado como se ponían y un día ella se había encerrado sola en el cuarto de baño para practicar. Bella se lavó y trato de no ponerse escrupulosa. Lo que molestaba no era la sangre, sino el sitio de donde salía.

Pero ahora era mayor, lo bastante mayor para ocuparse de una cosa que su madre decía que era natural, una cosa de mujeres.

Como se le había quitado el sueño y ya era una mujer, decidió bajar a la cocina y tomarse una ginger ale. Hacia tanto calor en la casa… un día de perros como decía su padre. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar ahora que ya era mujer, por lo que salió con su vaso fuera y se sentó a pensar en los escalones de mármol blanco.

Estaba todo tan callado que oyó ladrar al perro de los Vuluri de esa forma suya, como si tosiera. Las luces de la calle estaban encendidas. Se sentía como si fuera la única persona del mundo que estaba despierta. Porque en aquellos omentos, ella era la única persona en el mundo que sabía lo que había pasado dentro de su cuerpo.

Bella dio unos sorbos a su vaso y pensó como sería cuando volviera a la escuela dentro de un mes. Y cuantas chicas habrían tenido su primer período durante esas vacaciones. Ahora empezarían a crecerle los pechos. Se miró y se pregunto cómo sería. Como se sentiría. Con su pelo o las uñas no te dabas cuenta, pero a lo menor con los pechos era distinto. Raro, pero interesante. Si empezaban a crecerle enseguida, ya los tendría cuando llegara a la adolescencia.

Sí, allí estaba, sentada en los escalones de mármol, una chica con el pecho plano y el estómago sensible. Si pelo corto de color castaño se le estaba encrespando por la humedad, sus ojos chocolate de largas pestañas empezaban a pesarle. Tenía un pequeño lunar sobre la comisura derecha del labio y llevaba aparatos en los dientes.

En aquello noche sofocante el presente parecía seguro y el futuro, un sueño brumoso.

Dio un bostezo y pestañeo, adormecida. Cuando se levanto para volver adentro, su mirada se desvió calle abajo, hacia Sirico´s, que estaba allí desde antes que su padre naciera. Al principio creyó que la luz que veía en el gran cristal de la entrada era una especie de reflejo y pensó "que bonito".

Sus labios se curvaron y entonces ladeó la cabeza desconcertada. No, en realidad no parecía un reflejo. Y tampoco era como si alguien hubiera dejado las luces encendidas.

Movida por la curiosidad, bajó hasta la vereda, con el vaso aun en la mano. Estaba demasiado intrigada para pensar que su madre la mataría por haber salido sola a la calle en mitad de la noche, aunque fuera por el barrio.

Bella caminó calle abajo y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, porque lo que veía comenzó a cobrar sentido. La entrada principal no estaba cerrada, y salía humo. Las luces que veía eran llamas.

- Fuego –al principio lo dijo en un susurro, pero luego se puso a gritar, mientras corría de vuelta a su casa y entraba a toda prisa.

Nunca lo olvidaría, en toda su vida, ella y su familia viendo como Sirico´s se quemaba. El rugido del fuego que escapaba por las ventanas rotas en llamas violentas y doradas. Las sirenas, el chorro de agua que salía de aquellas grandes mangueras, los gritos, los sollozos. Pero el sonido del fuego, su voz, superaba todo lo demás.

Bella podía sentirlo en su vientre, como los retorcijones del período. En su interior sentía palpitar el asombro y el miedo, su espantosa belleza.

¿Cómo era el fuego por dentro, donde estaban los bomberos? ¿Caliente y oscuro? ¿Denso y brillante? Las llamas parecían grandes lenguas que salían y luego se replegaban como si fuera probando el sabor de lo que quemaba. El humo se enroscaba, remolinaba y se levantaba. Le picaban los ojos, la nariz, mientras contemplaba la vertiginosa danza de las llamas. Aún estaba descalza y, bajo sus pies, el asfalto ardía. Pero no podía irse, no podía apartar los ojos del espectáculo, como si estuviera en un circo absurdo y feroz.

Algo exploto y se oyeron más gritos. Bomberos con cascos y los rostros ennegrecidos por el humo y la ceniza se movía como fantasmas en una bruma de humo.

"Como soldados" pensó Bella "como en una película de guerra"

Bella se pregunto ¿Qué estaría pasando dentro? Si era una guerra, ¿significaba eso que se agazapaba y luego saltaba de pronto para acatar, brillante y dorado?

Las cenizas caían como nieve sucia y Bella completamente hechizada, comenzó a avanzar un poco, pero su madre, la tomo por la muñeca, la tiro hacia atrás y la rodeo con sus brazos.

- Quédate aquí –murmuro Esme –Tenemos que permanecer juntos.

Bella solo quería ver. El corazón de su madre era como un exaltado redoble de tambores en su oído. Bella volvió ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla, parar preguntarle si podía acercarse un poco, solo un poco. Pero lo que vio en el rostro de su madre no era entusiasmo, no era el asombro lo que brillaba en sus ojos, lo que brillaba en aquel rostro eran las lágrimas.

Su madre era hermosa, todo el mundo lo decía. Pero en aquel momento parecía que había tallado su rostro en un material duro, con líneas de expresión, marcadas y profundas. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y el humo, y tenía el pelo cubierto de cenizas.

Papá estaba a su lado, le había apoyado una mano en el hombro y Bella vio horrorizada que el también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Podía ver reflejados en ellos, el fuego, como si de alguna forma este se hubiera introducido en su cuerpo.

No, aquello no era una película, era real. Allí delante se estaba quemando algo suyo, algo que era de ellos desde siempre. De pronto Bella veía más allá de la luz y el movimiento hipnótico del fuego, las pareces ennegrecidas de Sirico`s, la suciedad y el hollín que manchaban las escaleras de mármol blanco, los pedazos afilados de cristal.

De pronto Bella recordó a Harry Clearwater, su mujer y su hijo, que vivían en el pequeño apartamento que había encima del restaurant. Levantó la vista y sintió que el corazón se le encogía, porque vio que también salía humo por las ventanas del piso de arriba.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! Harry y Sue –Grito Bella con desesperación.

- Están bien –su padre, la tomo en brazos cuando se apartó de su madre. La tomó como solía hacer cuando era pequeña y le hundió la cara contra el cuello –Todos están bien.

Bella ocultó el rostro en el hombro de su padre, avergonzada. No se había parado a pensar en la gente, ni siquiera en las cosas… las fotografías, los taburetes, los manteles y los grandes hornos. Solo había pensado en el fuego, tan brillante y furioso.

- Lo siento –dijo Bella mientras sollozaba contra el hombro desnudo de su padre –Lo siento.

- Bell, lo arreglaremos –dijo su padre, pero su voz estaba ronca, como si se hubiera tragado el humo –Puedo arreglarlo.

Sintiéndose más tranquila, Bella aun en brazos de su padre, observo las caras, el fuego. Vio a sus hermanas, que estaban abrazadas y a su madre abrazando a Emmett. El vejo señor Falco estaba sentado en los escalones de su casa, pasando las perlas del rosario con sus dedos huesudos. La señora Stella, la vecina de al lado, vino y le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros a su madre. Con cierto alivio, Bella vio a Harry sentado en la cuneta de la vereda, con la cabeza entre las manos y Sue a su lado, sosteniendo al bebe. Entonces vio a Alec. Estaba de pie con los pulgares mentidos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y la cadera ladeada hacia un lado mirando el fuego. En su rostro había algo que parecía regocijo, como en el de los mártires de sus fotos de santos. Era algo que hizo que Bella se agarrada más fuerte a su padre.

En ese momento Alec giro la cabeza y la miro. Le sonrió y Bella susurró "papá", pero un hombre con un micrófono se acerco a hacer preguntas y desvió la atención de su padre, quien la bajo, aunque ella trato de aferrarse a él. Alec seguía mirándola, seguía sonriendo, lo que le daba más miedo que el fuego, pero su padre la empujo hacia sus hermanas.

- Ang, llévate a tu hermano y tus hermanas –dijo su padre.

- Yo quiero quedarme contigo –dijo Bella aferrándose a su mano –tengo que quedarme contigo.

- Tienes que irte a casa –dijo su padre arrodillándose hasta quedar a su altura –Ya casi se ha acabado. Ya está, he dicho que lo arreglare y lo haré –Y le beso la frente –ve a casa, nosotros iremos enseguida.

- Isabella –dijo su madre apartándola de ahí –ayuda a tus hermanas a preparar un café y algo de comer para las personas que nos están ayudando. Es lo menos que podemos hacer.

En su familia siempre estaban preparados para cocinar. Cafeteras, jarros de te frio, gruesos sándwich. Por una vez sus hermanas no se pelearon en la cocina. Jess estuvo llorando todo el rato, pero Ang no le golpeo por eso. Y cuando Emmett dijo que él llevaría una de las jarras, nadie le dijo que era demasiado pequeño.

Había un olor muy fuerte, un olor que Bella siempre recordaría, el humo flotaba en el ambiente como una cortina sucia. Aun así, colocaron la mesa plegable en la vereda para poner el café, el té y los sándwich y comenzaron a pasar tazas y pan a manos mugrientas.

Algunos vecinos habían vuelto a sus casas, lejos del humo y el mal olor de la ceniza que flotaba y se posaba sobre los autos y el suelo, formando una alfombra que parecía nieve sucia. Ya no había ningún esplendor e incluso de lejos, Bella podía ver el ladrillo ennegrecido, los montones de hollín, los agujeros que antes eran las ventanas. Los maseteros de flores que había ayudado a plantar a su madre en primavera para colocarlos en los escalones blancos de la entrada, estaban rotos, pisoteados, muertos.

Sus padres seguían en la calle, delante de la pizzería, tomados de la mano. Su padre llevaba unos jeans que se había puesto cuando Bella le despertó, su madre, la bata roja que le había regalado para su último cumpleaños, hacía un mes atrás. Y siguieron allí juntos, incluso después que los grandes camiones de bomberos se fueran.

Uno de los hombres con asco de bombero, el único que quedaba, se acerco a ellos y estuvieron hablando durante lo que pareció mucho rato. Luego sus padres se dieron la vuelta, todavía tomados de la mano, para regresar a casa, mientras el hombre del casco fue hacia el edificio en ruinas de Sirico´s, encendió una linterna y entro.

Entre ambos tomaron el resto de la comida y la bebida y llevaron a casa. Bella pensó que eran como los sobrevivientes de las películas de guerra, con el pelo sucio y la expresión de cansancio. Cuando estuvieron dentro, su madre pregunto si alguien quería dormir, ahí mismo Jess se puso a llorar, otra vez.

- ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –dijo totalmente histérica.

- Haremos lo que se deba hacer. Si no quieres dormir, ve y aséate un poco, yo preparare el desayuno, vamos. Pensaremos con más claridad cuando estemos limpios y hayamos comido un poco –dijo su madre dirigiéndose a sus hijas a lo que las tres obedecieron.

El hecho que Bella fuera la tercera en edad, significaba que siempre era la tercera en la cola para usar el baño. Espero a que Ang saliera y Jess entrada, entonces salió de su habitación y llamo a la puerta del cuarto de sus padres. Su padre se había lavado el pelo y aun lo tenía mojado, se había puesto unos jeans limpios y una camisa, tenía la misma cara de cuando tuvo gripe.

- ¿Tus hermanas están ocupando el cuarto de baño? –pregunto con una sonrisa, aunque la sonrisa no se reflejo en sus ojos –esta vez puedes utilizar el nuestro.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano Bella? –Pregunto su madre.

- Se ha quedado dormido abajo –dijo Bella entrando a la habitación.

- Oh, pequeño –dijo su madre tomándose el pelo con un moño –está bien, dúchate si quieres, yo te traeré ropa limpia.

- ¿Por qué entro aquel bombero cuando los otros se fueron? –Pregunto Bella desde la puerta del baño de sus padres.

- Es un inspector –dijo su padre terminando de meter la camisa a los pantalones –investiga qué ha pasado, si ha llegado tan deprisa ha sido gracias a ti. Harry y su familia están a salvo y eso es lo importante… ¿Qué hacías levantada tan tarde Bella?

- Yo… -tartamudeo Bella, notando el sonrojo que subía a sus mejillas al recordar la menstruación –solo se lo puedo decir a mamá.

- No me voy a enojar –dijo su madre mirándola aprensivamente.

Bella bajo la cabeza avergonzada y miro sus pies –Por favor, es privado.

- ¿Puedes bajar y comenzar a preparar los huevos, Carl? –dijo Esme con tono informal –yo bajo enseguida.

- Ok, Ok –dijo dijo Carlisle apretando las manos sobre los ojos, para luego apartarlas y mirar a Bella –no me voy a enojar –dijo antes de salir y dejarlas solas.

- ¿Qué es eso que no puedes decirme delante de tu padre? ¿Crees que se enojara en un momento como este?

- Yo no quería… me levante porque… me dolía el estómago –dijo Bella mirado el piso.

- ¿Estas enferma? –Pregunto Esme acercándose con preocupación para poner su mano en su frente.

- Me bajo la regla –dijo Bella mirando avergonzada a su madre.

- Oh, mi pequeña –dijo Esme abrazándola para luego comenzar a llorar.

- No llores mama –dijo Bella preocupada.

- Si, lo siento. Es que han sido demasiadas cosas a la vez. Mi pequeña Isabella, tantas perdidas, tantos cambios, mi bambina –dijo besando la frente de su hija –Esta noche has cambiado y gracias a eso has salvado la vida de otras personas. Estaremos agradecidos por lo que se ha salvado y nos encargaremos de lo que se ha perdido, estoy muy orgullosa de ti –y beso su mejilla –¿Todavía te duele el estomago?

Bella asintió, notando como se sacaba un gran peso de encima.

- Ahora te duchas y luego te darás un baño caliente. Te sentirás mucho mejor. ¿Necesitas preguntarme algo? –dijo Esme cuando se acercaba a la puerta.

- Ya sabía lo que había que hacer –dijo Bella sonriendo levemente.

- Entonces dúchate y yo te ayudare –dijo Esme devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Mama, o podía decirle delante de papa –dijo Bella antes que su madre saliera de la habitación.

- Claro que no, tranquila, son cosas de mujeres, el no se enfadara –dijo Esme regalándole la última sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de salir de la habitación.

"Cosas de mujeres". Esas palabras la hicieron sentir especial y el baño caliente alivio el dolor. Cuando volvió abajo, la familia estaba en la cocina y por la dulzura con que su padre le acaricio el cabello, supo que ya le habían contado la noticia.

En la mesa se respiraba una atmosfera sombría, la quietud que llegaba con el agotamiento, por el momento Jess parecía haberse quedado sin lágrimas… por el momento.

Bella vio que su padre extendía el brazo y ponía su mano encima de la de su madre; la apretó y empezó a hablar.

- Tenemos que esperar hasta que nos digan que ha pasado, luego podremos empezar a limpiar, no sabemos lo grave que son los desperfectos, ni cuándo podremos reabrir –dijo su padre con la mayor serenidad posible.

- Ahora seremos pobres –dijo Jess mientras le temblaba el labio –todo está perdido, no tendremos dinero.

- ¿Alguna vez te ha faltado un techo donde dormir o comida en la mesa o ropa para vestirte? –Pregunto Esme con dureza -¿Es así como te vas a comportar cuando tenemos problemas? ¿Llorando y quejándote sin parar?

- Ha estado llorando todo el rato –señalo Emmett mientras jugaba con un trozo de tostada.

- No te he preguntado algo que he podido ver por mí misma. Tu padre y yo hemos trabajado todos los días durante quince años para convertir a Sirico´s en un buen lugar, un lugar importante para el barrio, y mi padre y mi madre tuvieron que trabajar durante años para crearlo. Nos ha dolido, pero no es la familia lo que se ha quemado, es un local y lo reconstruiremos –dijo su madre con total seguridad.

- Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Pregunto Jess con voz temblorosa.

- ¡Silencio Jessica! –ordeno Ángela cuando su hermana comenzaba a hablar nuevamente.

- Quiero decir que… ¿Qué vamos a hacer primero? –Pregunto Jess con temor.

- Tenemos un seguro –dijo Carlisle bajando la vista a su plato como si le sorprendiera que hubiera comida en él –utilizaremos ese dinero para reparar o reconstruir lo que haga falta, además tenemos ahorros, no seremos pobres –dijo mirando seriamente a su hija mediana –pero tendremos que vigiar lo que gastamos, no podemos ir a la playa el fin de semana de la fiesta del trabajo como habíamos planeado. Si no hay bastante con el seguro, entonces tendremos que recurrir a nuestros ahorros o pedir un préstamo.

- Y recuerden una cosa – dijo Esme mirando a todos sus hijos –la gente que trabaja con nosotros no podrá trabajar hasta que volvamos a abrir, algunos tienen familia, no solos los únicos afectados con todo esto.

- Harry, Sue y Leha –dijo Bella – a lo mejor ya no tienen ropa, ni armario ni nada, podemos darles algo.

- Bien, eso es algo positivo –dijo Esme mirando a sus hijos y deteniéndose en el menor –Emmett comete tus huevos.

- Proferiría comer unos cereales con chocolate –dijo Emmett revolviendo sus huevos.

- Claro y yo preferiría tener un abrigo de piel de armiño y una tiara de diamantes, ahora come, hay mucho que hacer y tu harás tu parte –dijo Esme colocándose de pie.

- Y no quiero que ninguno entre hasta que no les de permiso –dijo Carlisle señalando con un dedo a Emmett quien se encogió de hombros.

- El abuelo –dijo Ángela –tenemos que decírselo.

- Es demasiado temprano para despertarlo con una noticia como esta –dijo Esme llevando su plato hacia la encimera –Lo llamare pronto y a mis hermanos.

- ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado? ¿Cómo lo van a descubrir? –Pregunto Bella mirando a sus padres.

- No lo haremos sé, es tu trabajo averiguarlo, el nuestro es volver a organizarlo todo –dijo Carlisle tomando café –y lo haremos.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Carlisle mirando a la menor de sus hijas.

- La puerta, la entrada estaba abierta –dijo Bella mirando a su padre.

- ¿Estás segura? –Pregunto su padre mirándola seriamente.

- Lo vi, vi que la puerta estaba abierta y las luces… el fuego en las ventanas, a lo mejor Harry se olvido de colocar la llave –dijo Bella pensando y recordando lo ocurrido.

Esta vez la mano de Esme fue la que cubrió la mano de su marido. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- Terminen de desayunar y de recoger los platos –dijo Carlisle levantándose.

Ángela se levanto al mismo tiempo que su padre y rodeo la mesa para darle un abrazo. A sus dieciséis años, era delgada y elegante; había en ella una feminidad que Bella reconocía y envidiaba.

- Todo ira bien, lo dejaremos todo mejor que antes –dijo Ángela regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a su padre.

- Esa es mi chica, cuento contigo, con todos ustedes –dijo Carlisle mirando a todos sus hijos –Bella, ven un momento conmigo.

Bella se colocó de pie y siguió a su padre fuera de la cocina, pero alcanzando a escuchar a Jess decir por lo bajo.

- Santa Ángela –dijo Jessica

Carlisle se limito a suspirar e indico a Bella que entrara en la sala de estar.

- Mm… mira, si no te sientes bien no hace falta que ayudes –dijo Carlisle con nerviosismo.

Una parte de Bella se moría por aprovechar la oportunidad que su padre le daba, pero el sentimiento de culpa fue más grande.

- Estoy bien –dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

- Solo tienes que decirlo, si… si no estás bien… -dijo Carlisle con nerviosismo.

Le dio una palmadita con aire ausente y se fue hacia la entrada.

Bella lo observo caminar hacia la entrada de la casa. Siempre le pareció alto, pero ahora iba con los hombros caídos. Le habría gustado hacer como Ang… decir lo que había que decir, darle un abrazo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Voy a dejar unos cuantos capitulos para que puedan ver la trama de la historia y puedan enganchar.  
Espero sus RR

Saludos.

**_Konnyta_Granger_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Para comenzar debo decir que la historia no me pertenece. La trama de la historia es de __Nora Roberts__, específicamente de la novela __"Jugando con Fuego"__ , por otro lado los personajes son de __Stephanie Meye__r y su saga __"Crepúsculo"__, la mezcla rara me pertenece a mí, ese es mi único mérito, además de encantarme ambas escritoras y ambas historias. Bueno eso es todo, ahora espero realmente que les guste mi adaptación. Saludos._**

**_

* * *

_**

Quería volver directamente a la cocina, portarse bien, como Ángela, peor oyó la voz de Harry, parecía como si estuviera llorando. También oyó a su padre, pero no pudo detener lo que hacía, así que fue sigilosamente hacia la sala de estar.

Harry no estaba llorando, pero daba la impresión de que lo haría en cualquier momento. El pelo largo le caía sobre la cara y se estaba mirando las manos, cruzadas sobre su regazo. Tenía veintiún años, le habían hecho una pequeña fiesta en Sirico´s para la familia, porque el chico trabajaba allí desde que tenía quince años y era como si fuera de la familia. Cuando dejo embarazada a Sue y tuvo que casarse, sus padres les habían dejado el apartamento del piso de arriba con un alquiler muy bajo.

Bella sabía todo esto porque había oído a su tío Paul hablando con su madre. Siempre tenía que hacer penitencia por escuchar las conversaciones de los demás, pero valía la pena rezar un mar de avemarías de más, por obtener ese tipo de información.

En aquellos momentos su madre estaba sentada junto a Harry, con las manos en su pierna. Su padre estaba sentado delante, en la mesa de centro… y eso que a ellos nunca les dejaba sentarse ahí. Bella seguía sin entender lo que decía su padre, porque hablaba demasiado bajo, pero Harry hacía que no con la cabeza todo el rato. Y entonces levantó la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron.

- Lo juro, no deje nada encendido, lo he revisado mil veces en mi cabeza, todo Carlisle, si la hubiera cagado te lo diría, tienes que creerme, no me estoy cubriendo las espaldas. Sue y el bebe… si les hubiera pasado algo yo… -dijo Harry totalmente descontrolado.

- Pero no les ha pasado nada –dijo Esme oprimiendo la mano que estaba sobre la pierna de Harry.

- Sue estaba tan asustada… los tres lo estábamos. Cuando sonó el teléfono –dijo mirando a Esme –cuando llamaste y dijiste que había un incendio y teníamos que salir, fue como un sueño. Tomamos al bebe y salimos corriendo, ni siquiera note el olor del humo hasta que tú llegaste para ayudarnos a salir.

- Harry quiero que pienses detenidamente… ¿Cerraste bien? –Pregunto Carlisle con infinita paciencia.

- Claro yo…

- No –dijo Carlisle con total calma –no quiero que digas que si y ya está, quiero que intentes recordar paso a paso. En ocasiones hacemos las cosas de forma tan mecánica que podemos saltarnos algo sin darnos cuenta, piensa ¿Quiénes fueron los últimos clientes en salir?

- Ah, Dios –dijo Harry pasando una mano por el cabello para tranquilizarse –Jamie Silvio y la chica con la que está saliendo, una nueva, comieron una peperoni y tomaron un par de cervezas… y Carmine se quedó hasta la hora de cerrar, tratando de convencer a Toni para que saliera con él, se fueron más o menos a la misma hora, Toni, Mark y yo terminamos de recoger, yo hice caja… oh, Dios, Carlisle, el sobre del banco, todavía está arriba… yo…

- No te preocupes por eso ahora –dijo Carlisle quitándole total importancia al dinero -¿Tu, Toni y Mark salieron juntos?

- No, Mark se fue antes, Toni se quedó mientras yo terminaba, debían de ser las doce, se queda más tranquila si alguien vigila mientras ella va hasta su casa… salimos y recuerdo que yo saque las llaves y ella me dijo que le gustaba el llavero, Sue hizo que me pusieran una foto de Leha, recuerdo que Toni dijo que era muy bonito, cuando yo estaña cerrando la puerta, cerré Carlisle, te lo juro. Puedes preguntárselo a Toni –dijo Harry volviendo a acelerarse.

- De acuerdo, todo esto no es culpa tuya ¿Dónde vas a quedarte? –Pregunto Carlisle con cierto alivio.

- Con mis padres –

-¿Necesitas algo? –Pregunto Esme -¿Pañales para el bebe?

- Mi madre tiene siempre en casa para cuando vamos, solo quería venir a decirles lo que ha pasado, para saber si puedo hacer algo. Solo quería pasar a ver, no nos dejan entrar, han cerrando la pizzería con cintas, pero se veía bastante mal. Quiero saber si puedo hacer algo, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer –dijo Harry con palabras atropelladas.

- Habrá mucho que hacer cuando nos dejen entrar a limpiar, pero de momento, ve con tu esposa y tu hija –dijo Carlisle tranquilizándolo.

- Pueden llamarme a la casa de mi madre si necesitan algo, a la hora que sea, siempre se han portado bien conmigo, con nosotros –dijo dándole un abrazo a Carlisle –para lo que sea.

Cuando ya se hubieron despedido y Harry se había marchado, Carlisle se acerco a la puerta y entonces se giró hacia Esme.

- Quiero ir a mirar –dijo mirando a su esposa.

- Yo también quiero ir, voy contigo –dijo Bella entrando a toda carrera.

Carlisle abrió la boca y Bella supo que iba a decirle que no, pero Esme lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

- Sí, ve con tu padre, luego hablaremos de tu afición a escuchar las conversaciones de los demás y esperare a que vuelvan para llamar a mis padres, a lo mejor hay alguna novedad y la cosa no es tan grave como pensamos –dijo Esme mirando principalmente a su esposo.

No, en realidad era peor o al menos a Bella le parecía así. A la luz del día, los ladrillos negros, los cristales rotos, los restos empapados tenían un aspecto terrible y olían aún peor. Parecía imposible que el fuego hubiera hecho tanto daño en tan poco tiempo. Bella vio el interior arrasado a través de la abertura donde antes estaban los bancos naranja y las viejas sillas, el metal retorcido de lo que antes eran las sillas. La luminosa pintura amarilla había desaparecido, igual que el enorme letrero con el menú que había en la zona donde su padre, y a veces su madre, trabajaban la masa para entretener a los clientes.

El hombre con el casco de bombero y la linterna saló con una especie de caja de herramientas en la mano. Era mayor que su padre, Bella lo sabía porque tenía más arrugas en la cara y el pelo que veía debajo del casco estaba casi blanco.

**Charlie Swan **

El inspector había estudiado brevemente al padre y a la hija antes de salir. El padre, Carlisle Cullen, era de esos hombres altos y delgados que rara vez se vuelven más corpulentos. Y después de la noche que había tenido se le veía muy desmejorado. Tenía una buena mata de pelo lacio, de color rubio, con las puntas desordenadas.

Charlie Swan no estudiaba solo el fuego, sino a la gente que se veía implicada.

La niña era preciosa, incluso con aquella mirada cansada por la falta de sueño. Tenía el pero más oscuro que el padre, rizado en las puntas. A Charle le dio la impresión que sería igual de alta que él o más.

Los había visto la noche antes cuando llegó al lugar de los hechos. A la familia entera, todos juntos, como los sobrevivientes de un naufragio. La esposa era realmente hermosa, de las que no es fácil ver fuera de una pantalla de cine. Según recordaba, la hija mayor se le parecía mucho y la mediana no llegaba la puntuación de "Wow" por muy poco. El hijo menor era guapo y aun tenía ese aire infantil en sus facciones.

La niña que iba con el padre parecía muy ágil, y los moretones y los arañazos que tenía en sus largas piernas le hicieron pensar que seguramente pasa más tiempo corriendo con su hermano que jugando a las muñecas.

- Señor Cullen, me temo que todavía no puedo dejarlo entrar –dijo mirando al hombre.

- Solo venía a ver ¿Han encontrado… sabe ya como empezó? –Pregunto Carlisle mirando por los agujeros de las ventanas.

- En realidad quería hablar con usted ¿Quién es esta señorita? –Pregunto mirando con la sonrisa a la niña.

- Mi hija Isabella –dijo Carlisle mirando a su hija y luego al bombero –lo siento, no recuerdo su nombre.

- Swan, inspector Charlie Swan –dijo Charlie mirando al hombre que asentía –dijo usted que una de sus hijas vio el fuego y lo despertó.

- Fui yo –dijo Bella rápidamente. Seguramente era pecado enorgullecerse de ellos, pero supuso que solo seria pecado leve –yo lo vi primero.

- También me gustaría que habláramos de eso –dijo Charlie levantando la vista de la niña porque vio un auto patrulla parado junto a la vereda –si me disculpan un momento –dijo sin esperar respuesta, se acercó al auto y hablo en voz baja con el hombre que había dentro -¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos hablar tranquilos? –Pregunto cuando volvió con ellos.

- Sí, mi casa –dijo Carlisle mirando calle arriba –vivimos en esta misma calle.

- Genial, perdonen nuevamente –dijo Charlie caminando hasta otro auto para quitarse lo que Bella vio que era un overol. Debajo había ropa normal, lo dejo todo en el maletero, junto con la caja de herramientas y luego de cerrarlo hizo una señas a los policías del auto para que se marcharan.

- ¿Qué hay ahí? –Pregunto Bella apuntando al auto que se marchaba –en la caja de herramientas.

- De todo, si quieres un día te lo enseño –dijo Charlie sonriendo a la niña –Señor Cullen, podríamos halar un momento? ¿Puedes esperarnos aquí pequeña?

Tampoco ahora espero respuesta y Charlie junto a Carlisle se alejaron un poco.

- ¿Hay alguna información que pueda darme? –Pregunto Carlisle.

- Todo a su tiempo –dijo Charlie sacando un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Dio la primera calada mientras volvía a guardar el encendedor en su bolsillo –Tengo que hablar con su hija, se que su instinto hará que quiera rellenar os detalles por ella, sugerirle cosas, preferiría que no lo hiciera, deje que hable con ella yo solo, si no le molesta.

- De acuerdo… es una niña pero… es muy observadora –dijo Carlisle mirando a su hija desde unos metros de distancia.

- Bien –dijo Charlie volviendo junto a Bella. Los ojos de la niña tenían un chocolate intenso y brillante, haciéndolos muy agudos -¿Viste el fuego desde la ventana de tu habitación?

- No, desde los escalones, estaba sentada en los escalones del porche –dijo Bella mirando al hombre con tranquilidad.

- Un poco tarde para que estuvieras levantada ¿no? –Pregunto Charlie con una sonrisa para infundirle tranquilidad.

Bella pensó bien en eso, en como contestar sin tener que dar detalles embarazosos, pero sin mentir.

- Tenía calor y me levante porque no me encontraba bien, baje a la cocina a tomar ginger ale y salí al porche para bebérmela –dijo Bella con astucia.

- Ok ¿Podrías enseñarme el lugar desde donde viste todo? –Pregunto Charlie mirando a la niña que fruncía el ceño, como si estuviera pensando mientras junto a su padre comenzaban a caminar calle arriba.

Bella se adelanto corriendo y se sentó obedientemente en los escalones de mármol blanco, tan cerca de donde se había sentado la noche antes como podía recordar, y espero hasta que los dos hombres llegaran.

- Aquí estaba más fresco, el calor sube, lo aprendí en la escuela –dijo Bella pensando un poco.

- Ok –dijo Charlie tomando asiento junto a Bella para mirar calle abajo como lo hacia la pequeña –te sentaste aquí con tu bebida y viste el fuego.

- Vi luces, vi luces en el cristal de la ventana y no sabía que eran, pensé que Harry se había olvidado de apagar las luces de dentro, pero no lo parecían, porque se movían –dijo Bella frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- ¿Cómo se movían? –Pregunto Charlie con cautela.

Bella levanto los hombros sintiéndose un poco tonta por lo que respondería.

- Como si bailaran, eran bonitas, no sabía que era y por eso me levante y camine un poco para acercarme –dijo mordiéndose el labio al mirar a su padre –sé que no tendría que haberlo hecho.

- Ya hablaremos de eso luego –dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad mientras se mantenía un poco alejado para no intimidar a la niña y así obstaculizar la conversación.

- Solo quería ver, la abuela Cullen dice que soy demasiado curiosa para mi bien, pero yo solo quería saber que pasaba –dijo Bella intentando justificarse.

- ¿Hasta dónde caminaste? ¿Puedes mostrarme? –dijo Charlie poniéndose de pie junto a la niña imaginando como se sentiría una niña caminando por la calle oscura en una noche calurosa, exaltada, llena de la emoción de lo prohibido.

- llevaba la bebida en la mano y bebí un poco mientras caminaba –dijo Bella frunciendo más el ceño por la concentración –creo que me paré aquí por aquí, porque vi que la puerta estaba abierta.

- ¿Qué puerta? –Pregunto Charlie mirando la pizzería desde el lugar donde la niña estaba.

- La de la pizzería, estaba abierta. Vi que estaba abierta y pensé, lo primero que pensé fue "Dios, cómo Harry se pudo haber olvidado de cerrar la puerta, mama lo va a despellejar", porque en cas es mama quien despelleja los pollos, pero entonces vi el fuego y el humo que salía por la puerta. Me dio miedo, grite muy fuerte y corrí a casa, subí arriba y creo que no dejaba de gritar porque papa ya se había levantado y se estaba poniendo los pantalones y mama estaba tomando una bata. Todo el mundo gritaba, Ang no dejaba de decir "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es la casa?" y yo le dije "no, no, es la tienda" porque nosotros le decimos así, la tiendo –dijo Bella sin atropellarse pero sin dar pie a que alguien la interrumpiera.

"Lo ha repasado todo muy bien" pensó Charlie "lo ha repasado todo en su cabeza pensando bien en cada detalle" pensó admirado.

- Jess se puso a llorar, llora mucho, porque es lo que hacen las adolescentes, aunque Ang no llora tanto. Bueno, el caos es que papa miro por la ventana y le dijo a mama que llamara a Harry, que vive encima de la tienda, y le dijera que saliera y sacara a su familia de allí. Harry se casó con Sue y tuvieron un bebe en junio –dijo Bella rellenando cada detalle –le dijo que le dijera a Harry que había un incendio y que saliera de allí y luego que llamara a los bomberos y se lo dijo bajando a toda prisa por las escalera, y dijo que llamara al 911, aunque mi mamá ya estaba llamando.

- Un muy buen informe –dijo Charlie regalándose una hermosa sonrisa a la niña.

- Recuerdo más cosas, todos nos pusimos a correr, pero papa iba más rápido, fue corriendo hasta allí, había más fuego que antes y la cristalería estalló y el fuego salía por la ventana. Papa no entro por delante, yo tenía miedo de que entrara y le pasara algo, que se quemara, pero él fue por la parte de atrás y subió las escalera a la casa de Harry –dijo Bella moviendo las manos mientras hablaba.

- Para ayudar a salir a Harry y su familia –dijo Charlie rellenando esa parte mientras Bella tomaba aire.

- Porque ellos son más importantes que la tienda, Harry llevaba a la niña y mi papa tomo a Sue del brazo y bajaron corriendo, ya había gente que había salido de su casa y todo el mundo gritaba, creo que papa quería entrar, con fuego y todo, peor mama lo tomo fuerte y le dijo: "no, no lo hagas". Y no lo hizo, se quedo con ella y dijo: "Oh Dios, mi niña". A veces llama así a mama. Y entonces oí las sirenas y llegaron los camiones de bomberos. Los bomberos bajaron y conectaron las mangueras y mi padre les dijo que ya no había nadie dentro, pero algunos entraron, no sé como lo hicieron, con todo ese fuego y tanto humo, peor entraron, parecían soldados, soldados fantasmas –dijo Bella totalmente alucinada.

- No se te escapa nada ¿Eh? –dijo Charlie mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

- Tengo una memoria de elefante –dijo Bella con orgullo. Charlie miro a Carlisle y sonrió.

- Tiene una autentica mina aquí señor Cullen –dijo devolviéndole también la sonrisa a Bella.

- Carlisle, llámeme Carlisle –dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa – y si es una verdadera mira.

- Muy bien Isabella –dijo Charlie continuando.

- Bella, me gusta que me digan Bella –dijo Bella mirando atentamente al hombre.

- Bien, Bella ¿Puedes decirme que más viste cuando estabas sentada en los escalones, antes que vieras el fuego? Ahora vamos a volver atrás y nos sentaremos otra vez para que pienses –dijo Charlie volviendo sobre sus pasos junto a Bella y Carlisle, quien dio una mirada hacia la pizzería y miro a Charlie.

- Han sido unos vándalos ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Carlisle a Charlie.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? –Pregunto Charlie mirándolo sin dar a entender nada.

- La puerta, la puerta estaba abierta, he hablado con Harry, anoche él cerró, yo fui con mi familia a ver el partido –dijo Carlisle recordando.

- Los Orioles dieron una paliza a los Rangers –dijo Charlie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Sí –dijo Carlisle recordando su aventura familiar con una media sonrisa –Harry cerró, con otra de las chicas… de las empleadas, dice que cerró y lo recuerda perfectamente porque él y Toni, Antonia Vargas, hicieron unos comentarios sobre el llavero cuando estaba cerrando. Harry nunca ha dejado una puerta abierta, así que, sí estaba abierta es porque alguien entro.

- Ya hablaremos de eso –dijo Charlie volviendo a sentarse con Bella –este sitio está bien para beber algo fresco una noche de calor ¿Sabes qué hora era?

- Mmm, serían cerca de las tres diez, vi el reloj de la cocina cuando me serví la ginger ale –dijo Bella haciendo memoria.

- Imagino que ha eso hora todo el mundo estaría durmiendo –dijo Charlie instándola a conversar y a relajarse.

- Todas las casas tenían las luces apagadas, la luz del porche de los Castro estaba encendida, pero casi siempre se olvidan de apagarla y se veía un poco de luz en la habitación de Mandy McCarty, pero ella siempre duerme con la luz encendida, aunque ya tenga diez años. Oí ladrar a un perro, me parece que era Fabio, el perro de los Vulturi, porque ladra igual, parece entusiasmado y luego paró –dijo Bella mirando hacia la vereda, muy concentrada.

- ¿Paso algún auto? –Pregunto Charlie tomando notas en una libreta.

- no, ni uno –dijo Bella muy segura.

- A esas horas, con tanto silencio seguramente lo habrías oído si alguien hubiera arrancado un coche calle abajo, o al cerrar la puerta –dijo Charlie a lo que Bella asintió con seriedad.

- Todo estaba en silencio, menos el perro, que ladró un par de veces, oía el zumbido del aparato de aire acondicionado de los vecinos y nada más que yo recuerde, ni siquiera cuando iba hacia la tienda –dijo Bella con máxima seguridad.

- Muy bien Bella, buen trabajo –dijo Charlie sonriéndole con gratitud.

La puerta se abrió y una vez más Charlie se vio sorprendido por tanta belleza. Esme sonrió.

- Carlisle ¿No piensas hacer pasar a este señor? ¿Ofrecerle un refresco? Por favor, pase. Tengo limonada fresca –dijo Esme muy amablemente.

- Gracias –dijo Charlie poniéndose de pie admirando a aquella mujer que hacia ponerse de pie a cualquiera –No me importaría beber algo fresco y robarles un poco más de su tiempo.

La sala de estar de los Cullen era muy colorida, Charlie pensó que los colores llamativos casaban preferentemente con una mujer como Esme Cullen. Todo estaba ordenado y aunque los muebles no eran nuevos, se había aroma a cera de limón. Había bocetos en las pareces, retratos de la familia hechos en tiza con tonos pastel, con marcos sencillos. Alguien tenía ojo y talento.

- ¿Quién es el artista? –Pregunto Charlie admirando los bocetos.

- Me parece que yo –dijo Esme sirviendo la limonada con unos cubitos de hielo –es mi hobby.

- Son muy buenos –dijo Charlie acercándose para mirarlos mejor.

- Mama también tiene dibujos en la tienda –añadió Bella –a mí el que más me gustaba era el de papa, tenía puesto un gorro de cocinero y estaba arrojando al aire la masa de una pizza, ya no está ¿Verdad? Se ha quemado.

- Hare otro y será mejor que el primero –dijo Esme con tranquilidad.

- Y estaba el dólar viejo, mi abuelo hizo enmarcar el primer dólar que gano cuando abrió Sirico´s y el mapa de Italia y la cruz que la abuela llevo para que el papa la bendijera y… -dijo Bella recordando con nostalgia.

- Isabella –dijo Esme levantando una mano para detener aquella narración –cuando algo desaparece es mejor pensar en lo que todavía te queda y lo que puedes hacer con eso.

- Alguien le ha prendido fuego a la tienda y no le importaba ni la cruz ni tus dibujos ni nada, ni siquiera le importaban Harry, Sue y la pequeña –dijo Bella con rabia.

- ¿Cómo? –Pregunto Esme agarrando con una mano el respaldo de una silla -¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Es verdad?

- Nos estamos adelantando un poco, un inspector especializado en incendios provocados… -dijo Carlisle intentando calmar las cosas, pero al parecer no eligió de la mejor forma sus palabras.

- Provocado –dijo Esme dejándose caer en la silla –Oh, Dios mío, Jesús santo.

- Señora Cullen, he hecho llegar un informe preliminar sobre mis indagaciones a la unidad de delitos incendiarios del departamento de policía. Mi trabajo es examinar el edificio y determinar si debe investigarse un posible delito. Alguien de la policía vendrá para realizar una investigación –dijo Charlie retomando su rol investigador.

- ¿Y porque no lo hace usted? –Pregunto Bella –usted ya ha revisado todo, usted ya sabe.

Charlie la miro, miro sus ojitos cansados e inteligentes. "sí" pensó él sabía.

- Si el fuego ha sido provocado, entonces es un delito y tiene que ocuparse la policía –dijo Charlie respondiendo la duda de la niña.

- Pero usted también sabe –dijo bella insistiendo, haciéndole ver a Charlie que a Bella no se le iba nadie.

- Llamé a la policía porque cuando inspeccione el edificio encontré indicios de que se había forzado la entrada, los detectores de incendio estaban desactivados y parece haber numerosos focos –dijo Charlie rindiéndose ante los intentos de Bella.

- ¿Qué es un foco? –Pregunto Bella intrigada.

- Significa que el fuego empezó en varios sitios a la vez, y por la trayectoria que siguió por la forma en que las llamas señalaron ciertas zonas del suelo, las paredes, el mobiliario y el resto de materiales, parece que utilizaron gasolina como acelerador, además de otra cosa que llamamos combustibles, que son otras cosas que prenden con facilidad, como periódicos, papel, cajas de cerillas. Parece ser que alguien entro, colocó combustibles por la zona del comedor y la cocina, además de lo que ya había dentro, latas presurizadas, muebles de madera, estructuras, mesas, sillas. Lo más probable es que echaran gasolina por el suelo y por las paredes y las mesas, el fuego ya estaba en pleno apogeo cuando Bella salió –dijo Charlie seriamente.

- ¿Y quién iba a hacer algo así deliberadamente? –Pregunto Carlisle moviendo la cabeza –yo pensaba que un par de mocosos estúpidos habían forzado y habían provocado un incendio sin querer, pero lo que usted dice es que alguien trato deliberadamente de quemar nuestro negocio, con una familia dentro ¿Quién haría algo así?

- Eso es lo que querría saber ¿Hay alguien que tenga algo en contra de ustedes o su familia? –Pregunto Charlie acercándose al padre de familia.

- No, no… por Dios, hace quince años que vivimos en este barrio, Esme se crió aquí, Sirico´s es toda una institución –dijo Carlisle totalmente desconcertado.

- ¿Alguien de la competencia, tal vez? –instigo Charlie.

- Conozco a todos los que tienen restaurantes en la zona y estamos en muy buenos términos –dijo Carlisle colocándose de pie, sin encontrarle sentido a toda esa situación.

- Un antiguo empleado, o alguien que trabajo para ustedes y al que hayan tenido que llamarle la atención –continuó Charlie, intentando que encontraran alguna conexión.

- Definitivamente no, se lo aseguro –dijo Carlisle negándose por completo a esa posibilidad.

- ¿Ha discutido usted con alguien o alguien de su familia o de sus empleados? ¿Un cliente tal vez? –volvió a arremeter Charlie.

Carlisle se paso las manos por la cara y se acerco a la ventana, mientras su respiración se hacía mucho más sonora.

- Nadie, no se me ocurre nadie, tenemos un negocio familiar, de vez en cuando recibimos algunas quejas, es imposible tener un restaurant y no recibir nunca una queja, pero nada que pueda desencadenar algo así –dijo Carlisle girándose hacia el inspector.

- Papá –dijo Bella intentando llamar la atención de su padre.

- Ahora no, Bella –dijo Carlisle sin mirar a su hija –hemos intentado ser unos buenos vecinos y dirigir el local como los padres de Esme, hemos modernizado un poco el local, pero en esencia sigue siendo el mismo, es un negocio estable, trabajamos duro para ganarnos la vida, no conozco a nadie que pueda hacernos algo así.

Las palabras de Carlisle salían con un dejo de pena, entremezclada con ira.

- Hemos estado recibiendo llamadas de los vecinos toda la mañana –dijo Esme cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar –he puesto a nuestra hija mayor a contestar por nosotros, la gente no deja de decir lo mucho que lo siente y si pueden ayudar. Con la limpieza, trayendo comida, en las labores de reconstrucción. Me he criado aquí, en Sirico´s, y la gente quiere mucho a Carlisle, sobre todo a él. Para hacer algo así tienes que odiar mucho ¿No es verdad? Nadie nos odia.

- Alec Vulturi me odia –dijo Bella interrumpiendo.

- Isabella –dijo Esme con gesto cansado –Alec no te odia, no es más que un matón.

- ¿Por qué dices que te odia? –Pregunto Charlie girando hacia la niña.

- Me tiro al suelo y me pegó y me rompió la polera. Me dijo un insulto pero nadie me quiere decir que significa –dijo Bella evitando mirar a sus padres –Emmett y sus amigos lo vieron y vinieron a ayudarme y Alec se fue corriendo.

- Es un chico un poco violento –dijo Carlisle –y fue…

La mirada de Carlisle se encontró con la de Charlie y algo que Bella no logro entender, sucedió entre ambos.

- Fue algo desagradable, como mínimo creo que tendría que verlo un psiquiatra, pero tiene doce años, no creo que un niño de doce años haya entrada en mi negocio y haya hecho lo que dice usted que han hecho –dijo Carlisle sin creerse aquella teoría.

- Vale la pena comprobarlo –dijo Charlie volviendo con la niña –Bella, has dicho que oíste al perro de los Vulturi cuando estabas sentada en el porche.

- Creo que era él, da un poco de miedo y tiene un ladrido muy seco, como una toz que te duele en la garganta –dijo Bella tomándose en cuello de forma gráfica.

- Carlisle, estaba pensando que si un crio se mete con mi hija, tendría unas palabras con él y con sus padres –dijo Charlie volviéndose hacia el padre.

- Y lo hice, yo estaba en el trabajo cuando llegaron Bella y Emmett con otros chicos –dijo Carlisle acercándose nuevamente –Bella estaba llorando, no llora casi nunca, así que supe que alguien le había hecho daño, tenía la polera rota y cuando me dijo lo que había pasado… estaba tan enojado que yo…

Se puso lentamente delante de su mujer, mirándola con espanto.

- Oh, Dios… Esme –dijo Carlisle totalmente horrorizado.

- ¿Qué hizo Carlisle? –Pregunto Charlie mucho más serio.

- Me fui derecho a la casa de los Vulturi, Harry estaba fuera y vino conmigo. Aro Vulturi abrió, llevaba casi todo el verano sin trabajo… me encendí –dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza –estaba tan enojado, tan preocupado… no es más que una niña y le había roto la polera, tenía sangre en una pierna. Le dije que estaba arto que su hijo se metiera con mi hija y que esto tenía que terminar, que esta vez Alec se había pasado y que iba a llamar a la policía si él no era capaz de educar a su hijo, entonces que lo hiciera la policía, los dos nos pusimos a gritar.

- Te dijo que eras un maldito santurrón y que te metieras en tus problemas –dijo Bella recordando cada una de las palabras.

- ¡Isabella! –Dijo Esme con voz cortante –no uses ese vocabulario en la casa.

- Solo digo lo que dijo el señor Vulturi, dijo que papa estaba educando a un puñado de llorones inútiles que no saben dar la cara, pero con más groserías –dijo Bella sin inmutarse ante el llamado de atención –y papa también dijo groserías.

- No le puedo decir exactamente lo que yo le dije, o lo que dijo él –dijo Carlisle tomándose e puente de la nariz –no tengo una grabadora en la cabeza como Bella, pero estábamos muy enojados y estuvimos a punto de llegar a golpearnos, si los niños no hubieran estado delante, seguramente lo habríamos hecho. No quería ponerme a pelear delante de ellos, sobre todo porque si había ido a hablar con el padre era justamente por un problema de violencia.

- Dijo que alguien tendría que enseñarte unas cuantas cosas a ti y a tu familia –dijo Bella repitiendo como una grabadora –y le hizo gestos muy feos cuando él y Harry se iban. Cuando estábamos en la calle mirando el fuego, vi a Alec y me sonrió de una forma muy fea.

- ¿Tienen algún otro hijo los Vulturi? –Pregunto Charlie comenzando a trazar líneas.

- No, solo Alec –dijo Carlisle sentándose en el reposabrazos, al lado de su esposa –a veces ese chico me da pena, porque parece que Vultuti es muy duro con él, peor es un autentico matón –dijo mirando a Bella –o algo más.

- De tal palo tal astillo –dijo Esme ácidamente –Creo que maltrata a su mujer. Le he visto los moretones, ella no dice nada, así que no puedo estar segura. Hace casi dos años que viven aquí y prácticamente no he hablado nunca con ella. Une vez vino la policía, justo después de que lo echaran del trabajo, los vecinos oyeron gritos y llamaron a la policía, pero René, la mujer de Vulturi dijo que no pasaba nada, que se había golpeado con la puerta.

- Parece un encanto de hombre –dijo Charlie suspirando –la policía querrá hablar con él… siento mucho todo esto.

- ¿Cuándo podremos entrar y comenzar a recoger? –Pregunto Esme.

- Tendrán que esperar un poco, la policía tiene que hacer su trabajo, parece que la estructura ha aguantado bastante bien y las puertas de incendios evitaron que el fuego se extendiera al piso de arria, su compañía de seguros tendrá que ver el lugar. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo, pero haremos lo posible para acelerar los trámites, les aseguro que habría sido mucho peor de no ser por esta señorita con ojos de lince –dijo Charlie mirando con una sonrisa a Bella mientras se levantaba –siento mucho todo esto, los mantendré informados.

- ¿Usted volverá? –Pregunto Bella –para enseñarme lo que lleva en su caja de herramientas y para qué sirve.

-Lo intentare, me has sido de gran ayuda –dijo Charlie extendiéndole la mano y por primera vez la mirada de la niña pareció cohibida, mucho más propia a una niña de su edad.

- Gracias por la limonada señora Cullen. Carlisle ¿Le importaría acompañarme hasta el auto? –dijo Charlie antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta, para salir junto a Carlisle.

- No sé cómo no me he acordado de Vulturi, aun no puedo creer que haya podido hacer algo así, en mi mundo, cuando estas realmente indignado con alguien le das un buen golpe y ya –dijo Carlisle totalmente desconcertando.

- Un enfoque muy directo, si ha sido él, quizá lo que quería era darle donde más le duele, su tradición, su sustento. Él no tiene trabajo y usted sí ¿Y ahora quien es el que esta sin trabajo? –dijo Charlie intentando pensar en los posibles móviles.

- Bueno –dijo Carlisle encogiéndose de hombros con resignación y notorio cansancio.

- Usted y su empleado lo enfrentaron, sus hijos lo estaban viendo todo desde la puerta del restaurant y me imagino que también los vecinos –dicho Charlie acotando más.

- Sí, salieron algunos vecinos –dijo Carlisle cerrando los ojos.

- Destrozando su negocio le da una buena lección –dijo Charlie suspirando -¿Puede decirme donde queda su casa?

- Aquella de la derecha –apunto Carlisle con la cabeza –la que tiene las cortinas cerradas. Hace demasiado calor para tener las cortinas cerradas. El muy hijo de puta.

- Tendrá que mantenerse alejado, controlar el impulso de enfrentarlo –dijo Charlie aconsejándose muy seriamente -¿Es ese su auto?

- Una camioneta, ese viejo Ford de allí, el azul –señaló.

- ¿A qué hora fueron usted y su empleado a la casa de Vulturi? –

- Después de las dos creo, los clientes que vienen para comer ya casi habían terminado –dijo Carlisle haciendo memoria.

Mientras caminaban calle abajo, varias personas se pararon, abrieron la puerta o se asomaron por la ventana para decirle algo a Carlisle. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Vulturi, las cortinas seguían cerradas.

Había un pequeño grito frente al restaurant, así que Charlie no habló hasta que se alejaron lo bastante para que nadie les oyera.

- Sus vecinos querrán hablar con usted, preguntarán cosas, lo mejor es que no diga nada de lo que hemos conversado –aconsejando a Carlisle.

- No lo haré –dijo Carlisle suspirando –bueno, había estado pensando cambiar la decoración, creo que es un buen momento.

- Cuando pueda entrar en el local, verá que hay muchos destrozos, peor buena parte se deben a las labores de extinción, pero la estructura ha aguantado muy bien –dijo Charlie enseñándole el local –denos unos días y cuando todo este despejado volveré y entrare con usted. Tiene una familia estupenda Carlisle.

- Gracias, aun no los conoce a todos, pero sí –dijo Carlisle sonriendo con cansancio.

- Los vi a todos anoche –dijo Charlie sacando las llaves –vi a sus hijos preparando comida y sándwiches para los bomberos, la gente que trata de hacer algo positivo en los momento de dificultad son de buen corazón. Aquí llegan los de la unidad policial –dijo inclinando la cabeza al acercarse el auto –voy a hablar un momento con ellos, estaremos en contacto.

Charlie se acerco al auto, mientras los dos detectives bajaban y él les dedicaba una sonrisa glacial.

- Hola Swan –dijeron los dos.

- Hola –dijo Charlie –bueno, parece que he hecho todo su trabajo –dijo sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo –permítanme que los ponga al día…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Para comenzar debo decir que la historia no me pertenece. La trama de la historia es de __Nora Roberts__, específicamente de la novela __"Jugando con Fuego"__ , por otro lado los personajes son de __Stephanie Meye__r y su saga __"Crepúsculo"__, la mezcla rara me pertenece a mí, ese es mi único mérito, además de encantarme ambas escritoras y ambas historias. Bueno eso es todo, ahora espero realmente que les guste mi adaptación. Saludos._**

* * *

No pasaron muchos días luego de todo aquello. Al día siguiente la policía se llevó al señor Vulturi, Bella lo vio todo, porque cuando paso por el lugar ella iba a su casa con su mejor amiga desde el segundo grado, Alice Brandon. Al llegar a la esquina donde estaba Sirico´s se detuvieron donde la policía y los bomberos habían puesto un cordón policial, barreras y señales.

- Que vacío se ve –dijo Bella, Alice le puso una mano en el hombro como muestra de apoyo.

- Mi madre me ha dicho que el domingo, antes de la misa, todos encenderemos unas velas por ti y tu familia –dijo Alice regalándose una sonrisa.

- Que amables, muchas gracias… el padre Bastillo vino a vernos a casa, dijo no se que de ser fuertes en la adversidad y de que los caminos de Dios son inescrutables –dijo Bella repitiendo con monotonía mientras no dejaba de mirar el local.

- Y lo son –dijo Alice con un gesto pío, llevándose las manos al crucifijo.

- Me parece muy bien eso de encender verlas y rezar, pero es mejor hacer algo… como investigar y averiguar qué ha pasado y asegurarse de que se castigue al culpable, si te quedas rezando todo el rato, no conseguirás nada –dijo Bella con total simplicidad.

- Eso que has dicho es una blasfemia –dijo Alice escandalizada mirando a su alrededor por si Dios o algún ángel estaba por allí escuchando.

Bella se limito a encogerse de hombros, no entendía porque tenía que ser blasfemia decir lo que uno pensaba. Pero claro, esa era una de las razones por las que Frank, el hermano mayor de Alice, la llamaba hermana maría.

- El inspector Swan y los detectives hacen cosas, hacen preguntas, buscan pruebas para saber, y es mejor saber, es mucho mejor hacer algo –dijo Bella pensando en voz alto –me gustaría haber hecho algo cuando Alec Vulturi me tiro al suelo y me pegó, peor tenía tanto miedo que casi ni me moví.

- El es mayor que tú –dijo Alice tomando a Bella por la cintura con el brazo que tenía libre –y es malo, Frank dice que no es más que un mocoso que necesita una buena patada en el ce u ele o.

- Puedes decirlo Alice, culo, se dice culo –dijo Bella rodando los ojos para luego enfocarlos en los detectives –mira los detectives de la policía.

- Bella los reconoció así como el auto en el que andaban. Llevaban chaqueta y corbata, como los hombres de negocios, pero ella los había visto en el interior de Sirico´s vestidos de overol y cascos.

Habían ido a su casa para halar con ella, igual que el inspector Swan. Cuando vio que se bajaban del auto y se dirigían hacia la casa de los Vulturi, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

- Van a la casa de Alec –dijo intentando contener el aliento.

- También hablaron con mi padre cuando se acercó un poco a la pizzería –dijo Bella susurrando.

- Bell, mira –dijo Alice mientras Bella le pasaba también uno de sus brazos por la cintura a Alice. Aro Vulturi abrió la puerta y retrocedieron un poco hasta la esquina.

- No quiero dejarlos pasar –dijo René Vulturi con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto uno de los detectives con autoridad.

Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no irse y se limito a mover la cabeza.

- Le están enseñando un papel –dijo Bella con voz ahogada.

- Parece asustada –dijo Alce sin levantar los ojos –mira, ahora entran.

- Vamos a esperar un poco –dijo Bella y se fueron a sentar en la cuneta, entre dos coches que estaban estacionados –podemos esperar aquí.

- Se suponía que teníamos que ir directo a tu casa –dijo Alice no muy convencida de desobedecer.

- Esto es diferente, ve tú y dile a mi padre –dijo Bella mirando a Alice que aun seguía de pie –ve y dile a mi padre que venga, yo me quedo a ver qué sucede.

Cuando Alice se fue corriendo por la vereda, Bella permaneció sentada, con los ojos puestos en aquellas cortinas cerradas y observó.

Cuando su padre llegó solo, se puso de pie.

El primer pensamiento de Carlisle cuando miró a los ojos de su hija fue que la persona que le estaba devolviendo la mirada ya no era una niña, había frialdad en ellos, una frialdad totalmente adulta.

Su mujer no quería dejarlos entrar, pero ellos le han enseñado un papel, creo que era una orden, como en "corrupción en Miami" y ha tenido que dejarlos entrar –dijo Bella con voz inquieta.

Carlisle la tomo de la mano y miro directo a la casa de los Vulturi.

- Tendría que enviarte a casa ahora mismo… sí, eso es lo que tendría que hacer, porque ni siquiera has cumplido los doce y no deberías ver estas cosas –dijo Carlisle sin quintar la vista de la puerta de los Vulturi.

- Pero no lo vas a hacer –dijo Bella con total convicción.

- No, no lo haré –dijo Carlisle suspirando –tu madre siempre lleva las cosas a su manera. Tiene su fe y su carácter, tiene sensatez y un gran corazón. Fran tiene la fe y el corazón, cree que en escancia todas las personas son buenas, eso significa que para ellos es más natural ser buenos que malos.

- Pues no todo el mundo es así –dijo Bella mirando a su padre con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- No, no todo el mundo lo es –dijo Carlisle suspirando –Y Jess, que en estos momentos está totalmente concentrada en sí misma, tu hermana es todo sentimiento y por el momento no le importa si la gente es buena o mala, a menos que le afecte. Seguramente terminará superando esta etapa, pero siempre sentirá antes de pensar… y Emmett… es el más alegre, es un niño feliz al que no le importa pelearse.

- Vino a ayudarme cuando Alec me estaba molestando, lo asustó y eso que tiene nueve años y medio –dijo Bella como si fuera un adulto que hablara.

- Esa es su forma de ser, quiere ayudar, sobre todo cuando ve que hacen daño a otros –dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

- Porque es como tu –dijo Bella sin pensar.

- Me gusta que me digas eso… y tú, mi tesoro –dijo Carlisle inclinándose para besar su coronilla –tú te pareces mucho a tu madre, aunque tienes cosas que son solo tuyas. Tu curiosidad, siempre desarmándolo todo para que como funciona, no basta con encajar las diferentes piezas. Cuando eras pequeña, no bastaba con decirte que no tocaras eso o aquello, tenías que tocarlo, ver cómo era, que pasaba. Nunca bastaba con explicarte las cosas, tienes que probarlas por ti mismo.

Bella se apoyo contra el brazo de su padre. El calor era sofocante, adormecedor. Se oyó un trueno lejano.

Le hubiera gustado tener un secreto, algo profundo, oscuro y personal que poder contarle a su padre. Porque en aquel momento, sabía que podía decirle lo que fuera.

Y entonces, al otro lado de la calle, la puerta se abrió, el señor Vulturi salió, con un detective a cada lado. Iba vestido con jeans y una camiseta blanca y sucia. Salió con la cabeza agacha, como si se sintiera avergonzado, pero Bella veía la mandíbula apretada, el gesto de la boca y pensó "esta rabioso".

Uno de los detectives llevaba una lata grande y roja y el otro una bolsa enorme de plástico. La señora Vulturi miraba desde la puerta, llorando, sollozando aparatosamente. Tenía un trapo amarillo en las manos y hundió el rostro en él. Llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, los cordones del pie izquierdo estaban desatados.

La gente salió de sus casas para mirar. El anciano señor Falco estaba sentado en los escalones del porche de su casa con unos pantalones cortos rojos y sus piernecitas huesudas y blancas casi no se veían contra la piedra. La señora DiSilvio se detuvo en la vereda con su pequeño Christopher. El niño iba comiéndose el gajo de una uva, brillante y roja, todo parecía brillante y definido bajo la luz del sol.

Todos estaban en la calle, tan callados que Bella podía oír la respiración agitada de la señora Vulturi entre sollozo y sollozo. Uno de los detectives abrió la puerta de atrás del auto y el otro puso la mano sobre la cabeza del señor Vulturi y le hicieron entrar, pusieron la lata, que Bella vio que era gasolina, y la bolsa de plástico verde en el maletero.

Uno de los detectives cruzo la calle y se acerco a nosotros.

- Señor Cullen –dijo dirigiéndose a Carlisle.

- Detective Umberio –dijo Carlisle saludando al detective.

- Hemos arrestado al señor Vulturi como sospechoso de haber provocado el incendio –informo el detective –nos lo llevamos, junto con algunas pruebas.

- ¿Lo ha confesado? –Pregunto Carlisle.

- Todavía no, pero con lo que tenemos lo más probable es que lo haga, ya le avisaremos –dijo volviendo la mirada hacia la casa, donde se encontraba la señora Vulturi que estaba sentada llorando sobre un paño amarillo –Le está saliendo un moretón en el ojo y aún llora por él, no lo puedo creer.

Se llevó dos dedos a la frente en un pequeño saludo, y volvió hacia el auto. Cuando este arranco, Alec salió de la casa. Iba vestido como su padre, con jeans y una polera blanca descolorida, corría detrás del auto, gritando cosas terribles a la policía y lloraba con cierta pena. Bella vio que lloraba, lloraba por su padre mientras corría tras el auto, moviendo los puños en alto.

- Vámonos a casa –dijo Carlisle tomando la mano de su hija.

La noticia se difundió rápidamente, era como un fuego que avanza por sí solo, con sus bolsas de calor y calor atrapado que estaba al contacto con aire fresco. La sensación de ultraje, la mecha, extendió las llamas a todo el vecindario, a las casas y las tiendas, por las veredas y los parques. La cortina de los Vulturi seguía cerrada en su totalidad, como si aquel material tan fino fuera un escudo. En cambio a Bella le parecía que su casa siempre estaba abierta, no dejaban de llegar vecinos con platos de comida con mientras de apoyo, con sus comentarios. "_¿Sabía que no ha podido pagar la fianza?; La mujer ni siquiera fue a misa el domingo; Michael, el de la gasolinera de Sunoco, le vendió la gasolina; Mi primo el abogado me dijo que podían acusarlo de intento de asesinato."_

Y además los comentarios y las especulaciones, estaba una frase que así todos repetíamos: _"sabía que ese hombre traería problemas"_

El abuelo y la abuela volvieron desde Bar Harboe, Maine, al volante de su Winnebago. Estacionaron en la entrada de la casa del tío Sal en Bel Air porque era el mayor y su casa era la más grande, Y fueron todos juntos a Sirico´s a ver: los tíos, algunos primos y las tías. Era como un desfile, solo que no había trajes, ni música. Algunos vecinos salieron de sus casas pero no se acercaron por respeto. El abuelo ya estaba mayor, pero un hombre fuerte. Eran las palabras que había oído Bella casi siempre para describirlo. Tenía el pelo blanco como una nube y también su tupido bigote, una enorme estomago y hombros anchos y poderosos. Le gustaba usar camisetas de golf con el cocodrilo en el bolsillo, como la que llevaba ese día, que era color roja. A su lado, la abuela se veía poca cosa, ocupaba los ojos detrás de unos lentes de sol.

Se habló mucho, en inglés y en italiano. El que más hablo en italiano fue el tío Sal, mamá decía que será porque se creía más italiano que los manicotti. Vio que el tío Larry, se acercaba a mama para ponerle una mano en el hombre y que ella levantó su mano para tocar la de él. El tío Larry era el caballero y era el más joven de los hermanos de mi madre.

El tío Gio se giró y estuvo mirando a las cortinas cerradas de la casa de los Vultuti como si quisiera agujerearlas. Él era el cabezo loca y Bella lo oyó murmurar por lo bajo en italiano algo aunque seguramente eran insultos o una amenaza. Pero el tío Paul giró la cabeza, él era el serio.

El abuelo estuvo sin decir nada durante mucho rato, Bella se preguntaba que estaría pensando ¿Pensará en cuando su pelo no estaba blanco y no tenía un estómago tan grande y él con la abuela empezaron a preparar pizzas y enmarcaron el primer dólar para ponerlo en la pared? A lo mejor se acordaba de cuando vivían en el piso de arriba, antes de que naciera mamá o de lo vez que el alcalde de Baltimore fue a comer a la pizzería. De cuando el tío Larry rompió un vaso y se cortó la mano y el doctor Trivani dejó su pizza de parmesano y berenjenas a medio comer y lo llevó a su consulta, que estaba calle abajo, para ponerle puntos.

El abuelo y la abuela hablaban con frecuencia de los viejos tiempos y a Bella le gustaba escucharlos, incluso cuando repetían las historias, así las recordaría.

Bella se escurrió entre sus primos y sus tíos y fue a tomar la mano de su abuelo.

- Lo siento abuelo –dijo Bella mirándolo con aflicción.

Él le apretó la mano y pasa su sorpresa, quito una de las barreras que había colocado la policía. A Bella el corazón le latía con fuerza cuando subieron juntos los escalones de la entrada. A través del sello de seguridad, vio la madera quemada, los charcos de agua sucia, el asiento de uno de los taburetes altos se había fundido y tenía una extraña forma. Había señales del fuego por todas partes, y en los sitios donde no se había quemado, el suelo estaba englobado.

Bella vio con asombro un aerosol empotrado en una pared, como si lo hubieran disparado con un cañón. Ya no quedaban colores alegres, ni botellas con la cera de las velas deslizándose por los costados, ni los bonitos dibujos que su madre había hecho y que colgaban en las paredes.

- Isabella, veo fantasmas aquí, fantasmas buenos. El fuego no ahuyenta a los fantasmas Carlisle –cuando se giraron, al padre de Bella cruzo, también las barreras -¿Tienes seguro?

- Han estado mirando, no creo que haya ningún problema –dijo Carlisle mirando a su suegro.

- ¿Piensas utilizar el dinero del seguro apra reconstruir el local? –Pregunto el abuelo.

- Por supuesto, es posible que mañana mismo podamos entrar y empezar a arreglar –dijo Carlisle mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? –Pregunto el abuelo mirando hacia todos lados, igual que Carlisle.

El tío Sal iba a decir algo, porque el siempre tenía algo que decir, pero el abuelo levanto un dedo. Según la madre de Bella, él era el único que podía lograr que el tío Sal se tragara sus palabras.

- Sirico´s es de Carlisle y Esme, ellos deben decidir lo que quieren hacer y cómo ¡Que podemos hacer para ayudarlos? –Pregunto el abuelo volviendo su vista hacia Carlisle y ahora Esme, que se había acercado a su esposo.

- Esme y yo somos los propietarios de Sirico´s, pero ustedes lo levantaron, me gustaría escuchar su consejo –dijo Carlisle con respeto.

El abuelo sonrió, Bella vio cómo la sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, levanto su bigote tupido y blanco, borrando el peso de sus ojos.

- Eres mi yerno favorito –dijo con alegría, y con esa vieja broma familiar, volvió a la vereda y dijo –Vamos a casa y hablaremos.

Cuando se iban, en un nuevo desfile, Bella vio que las cortinas de los Vulturi se movían, pero no logro distinguir quien había estado mirando.

"Hablar" era un término algo impreciso para describir cualquier evento que hiciera reunir a la familia en un mismo lugar. Hacían falta cantidades grandes de comida, los niños de más edad se encargaban de cuidar a los más pequeños, y eso siempre terminaba con peleas o incluso batallas campales. Entonces los mayores los regañaban o les reían la gracia, según el ánimo general.

La casa se lleno de aroma a ajo y albahaca que Esme cortó frescas de su pequeño huerto, además del ruido.

Cuando el abuelo le dijo a Bella que fuera con los adultos al comedor, ella sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Abrieron la mesa al máximo, pero seguía sin ser suficiente para toda la familia. La mayoría de los niños estaban fuera, comiendo en la mesa plegable o sobre alguna manta y algunas de las mujeres, los controlaban. Pero Bella estaba en el comedor con los hombres, su madre y la tía Mag, que era abogada y muy lista.

El abuelo tomo un poco de pasta que había en una gran fuente al medio de la pesa y la puso en el plato de Bella.

- Así que ese niño, el tal Alec Vulturi, te pegó –dijo el abuelo dando inicio a la conversación.

- Me pegó en el estómago y luego me tiro al suelo y volvió a pegarme –dijo Bella intentando que la voz no le sonara temerosa.

El abuelo respiro con fuerza por la nariz, y tenía una nariz grande, a Bella el sonido le recordó a un toro a punto de embestir.

- Vivimos en una época en que se supone que los hombres y las mujeres son iguales, pero aun así no está bien que un hombre le pegue a una mujer, o un niño a una niña –dijo el abuelo intentando controlarse –Bella… ¿Hiciste algo, dijiste algo para que ese niño quisiera pegarte?

- Siempre lo evito porque se mete en peleas en la escuela y en el barrio. Un día sacó una cuchilla y dijo que se la iba a clavar a Johnnie O´Hara porque era un irlandés de mierda y la hermana se la quito y lo mando al despacho de la madre superiora –dijo Bella mirando a todos los adultos –A veces… a veces me mira y siento que el estómago me duele.

- El día que te pegó ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –Pregunto su abuelo antes la atenta mirada de todos los demás.

- Estaba jugando con Alice en el patio, jugábamos a la pelota, peor hacia demasiado calor, teníamos ganas de comer un helado y Alice fue corriendo a su casa para pedirle el dinero a su madre. Yo tenía ochenta y ocho centavos, pero no era bastante para las dos, y entonces Alec vino y me dijo que fuera con él, que quería enseñarme una cosa, pero yo no quería y le dije que no, que estaba esperando a Alice –dijo Bella recordando con claridad –Él tenía la cara muy roja, como si hubiera estado corriendo y se puso muy enojado, me tomó del brazo para obligarme y yo me solté y le dije que no quería ir, y entonces él me pegó y me dijo un insulto que significa…

Bella se detuvo de pronto y miro a sus padres y dijo –Lo miré en el diccionario…

- Por supuesto hija –susurro Esme y movió una mano en el aire –La llamó péquela zorra. Es una palabra muy fea, Isabella. No quiero que nadie vuelva a decirla en esta casa.

- No mama –dijo Bella asintiendo a su madre.

- Tu hermano fue a ayudarte –siguió diciendo el abuelo –porque es tu hermano y porque siempre hay que ayudar a las personas que tienen problemas. Luego tu padre hizo lo más correcto y fue a hablar con el padre del chico, pero ese señor no es un hombre, no hizo lo que debía. Quiso perjudicar a tu madre de la forma más baja y ruin, perjudicarnos a todos nosotros ¿Ha sido culpa tuya?

- No abuelo, peor fue culpa mía tener demasiado miedo para defenderme yo sola, la próxima vez no me pasará –dijo Bella bajando la cabeza.

- Aprende a correr, hija –dijo el abuelo levantando el rostro de Bella –y si no puedes escapar, entonces pelea –dijo volviéndose hacia el resto con su tenedor en la mano –bueno, este es mi consejo. Salvatore, tu cuñado tiene un negocio de construcción. Cuando sepamos lo que nos hace falta, podemos conseguirlo a un precio más conveniente. Gio, el primo de tu mujer es fontanero ¿No?

- Ya he hablado con él, Carlisle, si necesitan lo que sea –dijo Gio mirando al matrimonio.

- Mag, tu hablaras con la compañía de seguros, a ver si podemos acelerar los trámites para cobrar el cheque –dijo el abuelo tomando las riendas.

- Encantada, me gustaría echarlo un vistazo al contrato y ver si hay alfo que debamos cambiar o modificar para el futuro, y luego está el asunto de las acciones legales que vamos a tomar contra ese… -dijo la mujer deteniéndose para mirar a Bella –ese individuo. Si va a juicio, seguramente Bella tendrá que declarar, pero no creo que lo haga –prosiguió –He estado tanteando el terreno, normalmente los casos de incendios provocados son difíciles de demostrar, pero parece que este lo tiene bien amarrado –mientras hablaba, enrollo la pasta con pulcritud –Los investigadores han sido muy cuidadosos y el que provoco el fue muy estúpido. El fiscal cree que aceptara un acuerdo para evitar que lo acusen de intento de asesinato. Tienen toda clase de pruebas, incluyendo el pequeño detalle de que ya han sido interrogados en relación a otros incendios provocados.

Mag enrolló más la pasta en el tenedor mientras en la mesa todos comenzaban a hablar.

- Este verano lo han echado de su trabajo, es mecánico –continuo Mag –unas noches después se produjo un incendio sospechoso en el taller. Caso no hubo daños, pero otro de los empleados había quedado de juntarse en el taller con su novia. Hablaron con todo el mundo, incluso con Vulturi pero no pudieron demostrar que fue intencional. Hace un par de años hubo un altercado con el hermano de su mujer en la ciudad. El hermano tenía un negocio de materiales eléctricos. Alguien arrojo una bomba molotov por la ventana. Una… -dijo Mag, pero volvió a detenerse para mirar a Bella –una mujer de la noche vio una camioneta alejándose muy rápido y hasta anoto la matricula, pero la mujer de Vulturi juro y re juro que había estado toda la noche en la casa y le dieron el favor a ella.

- Si comprueban todos esos casos, lo tienen atrapado –dijo Mag bebiendo vino.

- Si el inspector Swan y nuestros detectives hubieran estado en el caso, seguro lo tendrían atrapado –dijo Bella.

- Puede ser, pero está ves si lo atraparan –dijo Mag con una sonrisa.

- ¿Lorenzo? –Pregunto el abuelo.

- Tienes todo mi apoyo –dijo él dirigiéndose a Carlisle –y tengo un amigo en el negocio de los suelos, puedo conseguirte lo que quieras a buen precio.

- Si los necesitas, yo puedo colocar el transporte y la mano de obra –dijo Paul –y el cuñado de un amigo, abastece de material a los restaurantes, te hará un buen descuento.

- Vaya, si es así, creo que puedo tomar a Esme y a los niños y darnos unas buenas vacaciones en Hawái –dijo Carlisle bromeando, pero con un dejo en la voz, que le indico a Bella que estaba muy emocionado.

Cuando las sobras se repartieron o se quitaron de en medio y la cocina estuvo por fin limpia y todos los primos, tíos y tías se fueron, Carlisle tomó una cerveza y se sentó en los escalones del porche. Necesitaba pensar, y prefería hacerlo con una cerveza fría en la mano.

La familia había llegado en su ayuda y no esperaba menor. Incluso había conseguido un "por Dios, que terrible" de sus padres, no esperaba más. Las cosas eran así.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momento lo que estaba pensando era en que durante dos años había vivido en la misma manzana que un hombre que solucionaba sus problemas provocando incendios. Un hombre que podía haber intentado quemar su casa en lugar de su restaurante. Un hombre cuyo hijo de doce años había atacado a su hija pequeña. Dios ¿Había intentado violarla?

Todo aquello le revolvía el estómago, y le hacía pensar que era demasiado confiado, que siempre daba a la gente el beneficio de la duda. Era demasiado blando. Tenía una mujer y cuatro hijos que proteger, y en aquellos momentos se sentía inútil.

Estaba dando un trago a la botella de cerveza cuando Charlie Swan detuvo su auto junto a la cuneta. Vestía caquis y una camisa, llevaba unas zapatillas de baloncesto que más que sucias, se veían viejas. Se acercó caminando por la vereda a saludar.

- Carlisle –dijo estirando la mano

- Charlie –dijo Carlisle haciéndose un lado.

- ¿Tiene un momento? –Pregunto Charlie con amabilidad.

- Tengo muchos momentos ¿Quiere una cerveza? –pregunto colocándose de pie.

- Claro –dijo Charlie sentándose en los escalones mientras Carlisle entraba a buscar una cerveza fría y se la entregaba.

- Bonito tarde –dijo dando un primer sorbo –está un poco más fresco.

- Sí, yo no diría tanto, ha bajado un poco la temperatura, pero no demasiado –dijo Carlisle bebiendo de su cerveza.

- ¿Mal día? –Pregunto Charlie mirado el rostro del Carlisle.

- No, no… la verdad es que no –dijo Carlisle inclinándose hacia atrás, apoyando un codo en otro escalón –hoy ha venido la familia de mi mujer. Ha sido muy duro que su padre y su madre tuvieran que ver todo esto, pero lo llevan bien, más que bien. Están deseando arremangarse los puños y ponerse a trabajar. Voy a tener tanta ayuda que podría quedarme aquí sentado rascándose la panza y tener el local funcionando de aquí al mes que viene.

- Se siente como un fracasado –dijo Charlie entendiendo el trasfondo de sus palabras –no deje que eso pase, es lo que ese hombre quería.

- ¿Vulturi? –Pregunto Carlisle levantando su botella –Misión cumplida. Su hijo vino por mi hija, le piso las manos encima, y ahora que lo pienso, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente creo… Dios, creo que quería violar a mi pequeña.

- Peor no lo hizo, la niña tiene algunos moretones y arañazos, y no sirve de nada preocuparse por lo que podría haber pasado –dijo Charlie escuchándolo con atención.

- Tengo que protegerlos, esa es la idea –comentó Carlisle mientras seguía bebiendo, ante la atenta mirada de Charlie–hoy la mayor ha salido con un chico, un chico decente, aunque no es nada serio… y yo… yo estoy aterrado.

- Mire Carlisle, una de las cosas que buscan los que son como Vulturi, es provocar miedo, les hace sentirse importantes –dijo Charlie mirando atentamente a Carlisle.

- Nunca podré olvidarlo ¿verdad? Y eso lo hace sentirse jodidamente importante… lo siento, lo siento –dijo Carlisle cambiando de semblante de pronto –no hago más que compadecerme de mi mismo. Tengo una familia entera, demasiado numerosa para llevar la cuenta, lista para ayudarme, además de los vecinos, solo tengo que sacudirme esta sensación.

- Lo conseguirá y quizás esto le ayude –dijo Charlie llamando automáticamente la atención de Carlisle –venía para decirle que ya puede entrar y empezar a arreglar, así le quitará a ese hombre la satisfacción de verle hundido.

- Me vendrá muy bien tener algo que hacer –dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa sincera.

- Ese hombre no volverla Carlisle, solo una parte de los casos de pirómanos terminan en arresto, y a este lo tenemos. El hijo de puta tenía unos zapatos y la ropa escondida en el garaje, pasada a gasolina, gasolina que compro a un chico que conocía en el Sunoco. Tenía una palanca envuelta entre la ropa, si ponemos que la uso para romper los cristales. Es tan idiota que tomo una cerveza de la nevera del local antes de prender fuego, y se la tomo cuando aún estaba allí, ahora tenemos sus huellas en la botella –dijo Charlie con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Levantó su botella de cerveza y la ladeo par que el sol diera en el cristal.

- La gente cree que el fuego lo borra todo, pero deja zosas que nunca esperas –dijo Charlie admirando el color –como una botella de Bud, por ejemplo. El tipo forzó la caja y se llevó el dinero que había, además del que había en un sobre del banco. Encontramos sus huellas en el cajón de la caja registradora, en la nevera de la cocina. Tenemos pruebas suficientes, así que el abogado de oficio que lleva el caso ha aceptado llegar a un acuerdo.

- ¿No habrá juicio? –Pregunto Carlisle mirándolo atentamente.

- Solo se dirá el veredicto –dijo Charlie volviéndose hacia Carlisle –quiero que se sienta bien Carlisle, quiero que sienta que se ha hecho justicia. Hay gente que piensa que provocar un incendio no es más que un delito contra la propiedad, pero no lo es, y usted lo sabe. En un incendio la gente pierde su casa, su negocio, ve como sus recuerdos y su escuerzo se desvanecen. Lo que ese hombre le ha hecho era personal, lo ha hecho con rencor y ahora debe pagar.

- Sí –dijo Carlisle suspirando.

- La mujer no ha conseguido reunir el dinero para pagar la fianza o un abogado, lo intentó. Y el chico, la última vez que los policías estuvieron en la casa les arrojo una silla. La madre les suplico que no se lo llevaran, así que lo dejaron, deberá tener cuidado con él –dijo Charlie bebiendo lo último de la botella.

- Lo tendré, aunque no creo que se queden por aquí. Están arrendado la casa y ya deben tres meses –dijo Carlisle encogiéndose de hombros –las noticias corren por el barrio. Quizás esto haya sido un toque de atención para todos, para que nos fijemos más en los nuestros.

- Tiene usted la mujer más guapa que he visto en mi vida –dijo Charlie sonriendo de pronto –no le importa que se lo diga ¿verdad?

- No, no me importa –dijo Carlisle abriendo otra cerveza para recostare contra el escalón –la primera vez que la vi fue como si me hubiera caído un rayo. Entre con unos amigos a Sirico´s. Estábamos pensando en ir a dar una vuelta, buscar chicas o ir a algún bar. Y allí estaba ella. Fue como si alguien me hubiera hundido el puño en el pecho, me hubiera tomado el corazón y lo hubiera apretado. Esme llevaba unos jeans de campana y un top blanco. Si antes de aquello alguien me hubiera preguntado si creía en el amor a primera vista, le habría dicho que no. Pero eso fue, justamente. Ella giró la cabeza, me miró y ¡bang! Supe que eso era lo que quería en mi vida. –se rió un poco ante el recuerdo y pareció relajarse –Y sigue siéndolo, eso es lo más increíble Ya vamos para veinte años de casados y ella para mi sigue siéndolo todo.

- Es usted un hombre con suerte –dijo Charlie con una sonrisa sincera.

- Pues sí. Hubiera renunciado a todo por estar con ella, y sin embargo tengo una vida maravillosa, esta familia ¿Tiene usted familia, Charlie? –

- Sí, un chico, una chica y dos nietos, una niña y un niño –dijo Charlie con una sonrisa tonta.

- ¿Nietos? ¿Bromea? –Pregunto Carlisle sorprendido.

- Son la niña de mis ojos. No hice todo lo que debía cuando tuve a mis hijos. Yo tenía diecinueve años cuando llegó el primero, dejé embarazada a mi novia y nos casamos. El siguiente llegó dos años después, y el tercero, tres años más tarde. En esa época yo combatía incendios. Y ese tipo de vida, todas esas horas de trabajo, terminan pasándole la cuenta a la familia –suspiro Charlie –Mi error fue no ponerlos primero. Así que nos divorciamos, ya hace casi diez años.

- Lo siento –

- Lo curioso es que ahora nos llevamos mucho mejor. Estamos más unidos. Quizá el divorcio se llevó el mal ambiente que había entre nosotros y dejó espacio a algo bueno –dijo sonriendo tontamente –bueno, si su mujer tiene alguna hermana, sepa que estoy libre.

- No, solo tiene hermanos… pero sus primas son muchas –dijo Carlisle sonriendo ante el comentario, ara luego guardar silencio, como dos compañeros.

- Este es un buen lugar, Carlisle… Si necesita un par de manos para arreglar el restaurante, puede contar conmigo –dijo Charlie estirando la mano a Carlisle.

- Gracias –dijo Carlisle estrechándola con sinceridad.

Arriba, mientras los colores del cielo se iban suavizando con el crepúsculo, Bella estaba tendida en su cama, escuchando sus voces, que llegaban hasta la ventana abierta de su habitación.

Cuando los gritos la despertaron estaba muy oscuro. Bella saltó de la cama pensando en el fuego. Había vuelto, aquel hombre había vuelto para quemar su casa. Pero no había ningún incendio, y era Ang quien había gritado. Su hermana estaba en la vereda, con el rostro hundido contra el hombro del chico que la había llevado al cine. En la sala de estar la televisión estaba encendida, con la voz muy baja. Sus padres ya habían salido a la puerta. Cuando Bella se coló entre los dos, y supo por qué Ang había gritado, por qué sus padres estaban tan rígidos en la puerta.

El perro estaba ardiendo, su pelo se estaba quemando, y humeaba, igual que el charco de sangre que había salido de su garganta. Pero lo reconoció: era el perro mestizo que Alec Vulturi llamaba Fabio.

Bella vio cómo la policía se llevaba a Alec Vulturi de forma muy parecida a como se habían llevado a su padre. Pero él no se fue con la cabeza gacha, sus ojos tenían un brillo maligno. Era una de las últimas cosas que recordaría con absoluta claridad de aquellas largas y sofocantes semanas de agosto, cuando el verano tocaba a su fin y ella dejó de ser una niña. El brillo en los ojos de Alec, la soberbia con que caminaba cuando lo llevaron hasta el auto policial, y las manchas de sangre de sus manos, la sangre de su propio perro.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Para comenzar debo decir que la historia no me pertenece. La trama de la historia es de __Nora Roberts__, específicamente de la novela __"Jugando con Fuego"__ , por otro lado los personajes son de __Stephanie Meye__r y su saga __"Crepúsculo"__, la mezcla rara me pertenece a mí, ese es mi único mérito, además de encantarme ambas escritoras y ambas historias. Bueno eso es todo, ahora espero realmente que les guste mi adaptación. Saludos._**

**

* * *

**

**Universidad de Maryland, 1992**

La sensibilidad empalagosa de "Emotions_"_ de Mariah Carey se colaba por la pared de la habitación contigua. Era un flujo interminable, como un río de lava, no podías escapar, y el pánico cada vez era mayor.

A Bella no le importaba oír música cuando estaba estudiando, no le importaban las fiestas, las pequeñas discusiones, o el trueno de un Dios justiciero. Después de todo, se había criado en una casa con una familia numerosa y bulliciosa. Pero si la chica de la habitación de al lado ponía otra vez aquella canción, le iba a meter el lápiz por un ojo y, después, le haría comerse el maldito CD, con la caratula y todo.

Por el amor de Dios, estaba con los exámenes finales y aquel semestre había tomado muchas asignaturas. Aunque valía la pena, se recordó. Valdría la pena.

Apartó la silla de la mesa del computador y se restregó los ojos. Quizá necesitaba un pequeño descanso o tapones para los oídos. Se levantó, sin hacer caso del desorden de dos estudiantes universitarias que comparten una pequeña habitación, y abrió la pequeña nevera para coger una pepsi light. En la nevera lo único que encontró fue un cartón abierto de medio litro de leche descremada, cuatro barritas de cereales y frutos secos, una sprite litht y una bolsa de tiras de zanahoria. Aquello no estaba bien, pensó. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que quitarle sus cosas? Aunque claro, quién iba a querer la comida de Alice, que siempre estaba haciendo dieta. Pero aun así la idea no era para nada agradable.

Bella se sentó en el suelo, mientras la voz de Mariah Carey penetraba en su cerebro sobrecargado como la de una perversa sirena, y miró los montones de libros y notas que tenía sobre su mesa.

"¿Por qué pensaba que podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué quería hacerlo?, podía haber seguido los pasos de Ang y haber entrado en el negocio familiar" pensó con cansancio físico y el cerebro saturado. En aquellos momentos podía haber estado tranquilamente en su casa o saliendo con alguien, como cualquier persona normal. En otro tiempo, su mayor ambición en la vida era ser adolescente, pero en ese instante, esa etapa de su vida casi se había acabado y allí estaba, sentada en una habitación desordenada, sin una pepsi light que echarse a la boca, enterrada bajo el material de todo un curso como si fuera masoquista.

Tenía dieciocho años y aún no había probado el sexo y lo que tenía difícilmente podía considerarse un novio. Jess se casaba en un mes más, Ang prácticamente tenía que quitarse de encima a los chicos a empujones, y Emmett se movía alegremente entre lo que su madre llamaba su rebaño de bellezas. Y ella, allí sola un sábado por la noche, porque estaba obsesionada con los exámenes finales mientras en la habitación de al lado alguien escuchaba a Mariah Carey.

- Oh, no, ahora había puesto a Celine Dion. A mí me da algo –susurro Bella cerrando los ojos desesperada.

La culpa era suya, era ella quien había estudiado incansablemente en el instituto y había pasado la mayoría de fines de semana trabajando en vez de salir con chicos. Porque sabía lo que quería.

Lo sabía desde aquella larga y calurosa semana de agosto. Quería el fuego.

Así que estudió, pensando en lo mucho que le quedaba aun por aprender. Pensando en las becas, trabajaba, y guardaba el dinero como una ardillita guardaba nueces, por si acaso no conseguía las becas. Pero las consiguió, y ahora estaba allí, en la Universidad de Maryland, compartiendo habitación con su amiga de siempre, pensando en las diferentes diplomaturas.

Cuando el semestre terminara, volvería a su casa, trabajaría en la pizzería, pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en el cuartel de bomberos o tratando de convencer a Charlie Swan para que le diera permiso para salir con ellos a investigar en la escena de los hechos.

También estaba la el matrimonio de Jess, claro. En los últimos nueve meses, no se hablaba de otra cosa en su casa. Y eso, si se paraba a pensarlo, también era una buena razón para estar allí sola un sábado por la noche.

- Podía ser peor, podía estar en el cuartel general de las Bodas –pensó sonriendo

Si alguna vez se casaba, lo que significaba que antes tenía que tener un novio oficial, intentaría que todo fuera lo más sencillo posible. Que Jess se quedara con los interminables ajustes de su elaborado vestido, los eternos debates sobre los zapatos, el peinado, las flores o los planes y más planes para el enorme banquete, que casi parecía una campaña militar. Ella prefería una bonita ceremonia familiar en Saint Leo's y hacer una fiesta en Sirico's.

"Lo más probable es que acabara convertida en la eterna dama de honor. Vaya, como que ya era toda una experta" pensó con cierto dejo de amargura.

- Por Dios, ¿cuántas veces podrá escuchar Lydia el tema principal de "_La Bella y la Bestia"_ sin entrar en coma? –Pregunto Bella cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

En un momento inesperado de inspiración, Bella se levantó de un salto, se abrió paso a puntapiés hasta el reproductor portátil de música y buscó entre los montones de CD. Con una sonrisa feroz en los labios, puso "Smells Like Teen Spirit", de Nirvana, y subió el volumen al máximo. Mientras la diva y el grunge batallaban, sonó el teléfono, pero Bella no bajó el volumen, así que tuvo que contestar a gritos, era algo de principios.

Un tercer estallido de música llegó a sus oídos acompañando los gritos de Ciña.

- ¡Fiesta! –grito una chica al otro lado de la línea.

- Ya te he dicho que tengo que estudiar –dijo Bella sabiendo de ante mano quien era.

- ¡Fiesta! Vamos Bella, esto está empezando a animarse, tienes que vivir –dijo Alice al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Tú no tenías un examen final de literatura el lunes? –Pregunto Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Buuu! –grito Alice con energía.

Bella se echó a reír, Alice siempre le contagiaba su alegría. La etapa religiosa por la que pasó el verano del incendio se había transformado en una etapa poética, una etapa de estrella de rock y luego una etapa de reina de la moda. Y ahora estaba de fiesta todo el día.

- Lo vas a echar todo a perder —le advirtió Bella.

- Lo he dejado todo en manos de un poder superior y estoy resucitando mi cerebro con vino barato –dijo Alice con alegría – Vamos Bella, Jacke está aquí y ha preguntado por ti.

- ¿Ah, sí? –pregunto Bella con interés.

- Parece triste y pensativo –pensó Alice en voz alta –de todos modos, sabes que vas a arrasar en los exámenes… ¡Ay! será mejor que vengas a rescatarme antes de que deje que algún chico se aproveche de que estoy borracha. Aunque, oye, ahora que lo pienso...

- En casa de Jen y Deb, ¿no? –dijo Bella rápidamente.

- ¡Siiiiii! –Grito Alice con emoción.

- Estoy ahí en veinte minutos —dijo Bella entre risas y colgó.

Casi tardó esos veinte minutos solo para quitarse unos pantalones de chándal viejísimos y ponerse unos jeans, elegir una polera y arreglarse el pelo, que en aquellos momentos era una catarata de rizos que le caía sobre los hombros.

Mientras se vestía, dejó la música a todo volumen y luego se puso colorete para suavizar la palidez de tantas horas estudiando para los exámenes. "Esta noche debería estudiar, debería descansar bien. No tendría que ir a la fiesta", se regaño a sí misma mientras se ponía mascara de pestaña en los ojos. Pero estaba cansada de ser siempre tan sensata. Solo estaría fuera una hora, se divertiría un poco y evitaría que Alice se metiera en problemas. Y vería a Jacob Black.

Jacob era tan guapo, con su pelo negro, los deslumbrantes ojos castaños pero brillantes y hermosos, y esa sonrisa dulce y tímida. Tenía veinte años y estudiaba la especialidad de literatura, iba a ser escritor. Y había preguntado por ella.

Él era el elegido, Bella estaba convencida en un noventa y nueve por ciento. Él sería el primero y quizá fuera esa misma noche. Dejó la máscara de pestañas y se miró en el espejo. Quizá esa noche sabría por fin cómo era. Se llevó una mano al vientre, que le hormigueaba por la emoción y los nervios. Quizá esa sería la última vez que se miraba siendo virgen, pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Estaba preparada, y quería que fuera con alguien como Jacob, alguien soñador y dulce, con algo de experiencia para que no tuvieran que titubear vergonzosamente.

Bella odiaba no saber lo que tenía que hacer. Por eso, había estudiado los elementos básicos, la parte anatómica y física, y había percibido la parte más romántica en libros y revistas. Pero el acto en sí, el hecho de desnudarse y unirse a otro cuerpo, eso sería totalmente nuevo. No era una cosa que pudiera practicar, planificar o experimentar hasta que descubriera su propio ritmo; por eso quería un compañero comprensivo y paciente que la guiara por los momentos más delicados hasta que encontrara su ritmo. No era tan importante que no le quisiera, Jacob le gustaba mucho, y ella no estaba buscando marido como Jess. Al menos no todavía. Ella solo quería saber, sentir, ver cómo era y a lo mejor era una tontería, pero quería desprenderse de aquel último vestigio de su infancia. Seguramente si había estado tan inquieta y distraída aquellos últimos días era porque aquello no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza.

Tomó su bolso, apagó la música y salió a toda prisa. Era una noche agradable, templada, con el cielo lleno de estrellas. Era absurdo desperdiciar una noche así metida en los apuntes de química, pensó mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento. Levantó el rostro al cielo y empezó a sonreír, pero entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Miró atrás por encima del hombro y escudriñó el césped, los caminos, el resplandor de las luces de seguridad.

Por Dios que miedosa pensó, no había nadie espiándola. Pero aun así, tuvo un ligero estremecimiento, por lo que apuró el paso. Solo era el sentimiento de culpa, nada más, se dijo. Podía vivir con eso.

Subió de un salto en su Dodge Shadow de usado y, dejándose llevar por la paranoia, aseguró las puertas antes de arrancar.

La casa estaba a cinco minutos del campus en auto. Era un viejo edificio de ladrillo de dos pisos y estaba iluminado como un árbol de Navidad. La gente estaba desparramada por el césped y la música salía por la puerta abierta. Bella percibió el aroma dulzón de un porro, y oía fragmentos de encendidos debates sobre la brillantez de Emily Dickinson, la administración del momento y temas menos controvertidos, como los centrocampistas del equipo de los Orioles.

Cuando entró en la casa, tuvo que abrirse paso entre la gente, evitó por poco que le tiraran un vaso encima y sintió cierto alivio al ver que conocía a algunas de las personas que se amontonaban en la sala de estar. Alice la vio y pasó entre los cuerpos para tomarla por los hombros.

- ¡Bella! ¡Has venido! ¡No sabes la noticia que tengo! –dijo Alice visiblemente más animada de lo que estaría si estuviera sobria.

- No quiero que me hables hasta que te hayas comido un paquete entero de caramelos –dijo Bella seriamente.

- Oh, mierda –dijo Alice metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans, tan apretados que le debían de estar dañando algún órgano interno. Las barritas de cereales no la habían ayudado a eliminar del todo los cuatro kilos y medio que había ganado durante el primer semestre.

Alice sacó la pequeña cajita de plástico que siempre llevaba y se echó varias pastillas de naranja en la boca.

- He estado bebiendo —dijo mascando.

- Vaya, nunca me habría dado cuenta –dijo Bella irónicamente pero con una sonrisa en el rostro – mira será mejor que dejes el auto aquí, yo te llevaré, seré la conductora responsable.

- Ok, creo que no tardaré en vomitar y entonces me sentiré mejor… de todos modos... ¡Noticia! –dijo Alice Bella por una cocina igual de atestada y salieron por la puerta de atrás. Pero en el patio había más gente aun. ¿Es que en el campus todo el mundo pasaba de estudiar para los exámenes finales?

- Scott Delauter suspende todo —anunció Gina, y meneó un poco el trasero mientras lo decía.

- ¿Quién es Scott Delauter y por qué te alegras de su desgracia? –Pregunto Bella son entender nada.

- Es uno de los que viven aquí, ya le conociste, uno bajito, con los dientes grandes –dijo Alice batiendo las manos –y me alegro porque su desgracia es nuestra fortuna. El próximo semestre necesitarán otro inquilino, y otro de los del grupo se gradúa en diciembre. Jen dice que podemos instalarnos las dos en la casa el próximo semestre si dormimos juntas. Bella, podremos salir de esa caja de fósforos.

- ¿Instalarnos aquí? Alice, vuelve al mundo real. No podemos permitírnoslo –dijo Bella con voz sensata.

- Estamos hablando de dividir el arriendo y los gastos entre cuatro, no es tanto Bella –dijo Alice tomándola por los brazos, con sus ojos oscuros brillando por el entusiasmo y el vino barato, y habló con voz reverente –hay tres cuartos de baño. Tres para cuatro personas. No uno para seis.

- Tres cuartos de baño –dijo Bella como si estuviera rezando.

- Es nuestra salvación, cuando Jen me lo dijo tuve una visión. Una visión, Bella, creo que vi a la Santa Madre sonriendo –dijo Alice cerrando los ojos para verla, pero los abrió rápidamente –y llevaba una esponja en la mano.

- Tres cuartos de baño –repitió Bella –No, no, no dejaré que me seduzcas con baratijas. ¿Cuánto hay que pagar de arriendo?

- Es... bueno, si tienes en cuenta que hay que dividirlo, y que no necesitarás el dinero de la beca para comida en el campus porque podremos cocinar aquí, nos sale prácticamente gratis –dijo Alice dando saltitos.

- Gratis, ¿eh? –Pregunto Bella levantando las cejas.

- Este verano las dos trabajaremos, podemos ahorrar, por favor, por favor, por favor, tenemos que darles una respuesta ¡ya!... Mira, y hasta tendremos un patio. —Dijo abarcando el espacio con un gesto de los brazos—. Podemos plantar flores y hasta podríamos plantar verduras y poner un puesto para venderlas. ¿Ves? viviendo aquí ganaríamos dinero y todo.

—Dime cuánto, Alice –dijo Bella con impaciencia.

—Deja que te traiga algo de beber primero –dijo Alice intentando escabullirse.

—Escúpelo —exigió Bella, por lo que Alice se acercó a su oído y le dijo la cantidad.

—Pero tienes que tener en cuenta... –dijo Alice apresuradamente para intentar justificar el gasto.

—Silencio, deja que piense –Bella cerró los ojos y calculó. Irían muy justas. Pero si se preparaban ellas la comida y ahorraban parte del dinero que se gastaban en cine, música y ropa... Sí, valía la pena renunciar a tener ropa nueva a cambio de poder disfrutar de tres cuartos de baño.

—Vale –dijo Bella suspirando.

Alice lanzó un «Siiiii» y, después de apretarla en un abrazo, se puso a bailar con ella por el césped.

- ¡Será increíble! Estoy impaciente. Vamos a buscar algo de vino y brindaremos por los fracasos académicos de Scott Delauter –grito Alice con total alegría.

- Parece algo mezquino, pero apropiado –Bella se dio la vuelta con Alice y se detuvo en seco—. Jacke, hola. El chico cerró la puerta trasera a su espalda y entonces le dedicó esa sonrisa tímida y discreta que la ponía a sudar.

- Hola, me han dicho que habías venido –dijo Jacob mostrando los dientes.

- Sí, he pensado que me iría bien dejar un rato los libros, la cabeza empezaba a echarme humo –dijo Bella olvidándose un poco de Alice

- Y te queda mañana para dar un último repaso –comento Jacob metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

- Justo lo que yo le dije –acotó Alice mientras les sonreía a los dos –Mira, ustedes pónganse cómodos. Yo me voy a vomitar en lo que dentro de poco será uno de mis cuartos de baño –le dio a Bella un último abrazo –Soy muy feliz.

Jacob vio cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás de Alice.

- ¿Por qué está tan contenta por tener que vomitar? –Pregunto intrigado

- Está así de contenta porque el próximo semestre viviremos aquí –dijo Bella sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

- ¿En serio? Es genial –comentó Jacob moviéndose aun con las manos en los bolsillos para acercarse y besarla –Felicidades.

Bella sintió un cosquilleo en la piel, la sensación le resultaba fascinante y maravillosamente adulta.

- Pensaba que me gustaría vivir en el campus, que sería como una aventura. Alice y yo, las amigas del barrio, en una residencia estudiantil. Pero algunas de las que hay en nuestra planta me están volviendo loca. Una está tratando de destrozarme el cerebro poniendo a Mariah Carey las veinticuatro horas –dijo Bella intentando comentar algo coherente ante el nerviosismo.

- Qué aburrido –dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño.

- Y creo que lo está consiguiendo –comentó Bella rodando los ojos

- Tienes un aspecto estupendo –dijo Jacob mirándola con un brillo en los ojos –Me alegro de que hayas venido, estaba a punto de irme cuando he oído que estabas aquí.

- Oh –el entusiasmo de Bella se enfrió—. Te vas.

Él volvió a sonreír y sacó una de las manos del bolsillo para tomar la mano de ella.

- Ya no.

Edward Cullen no sabía muy bien qué hacía en una casa extraña con un puñado de estudiantes universitarios a los que no conocía. Aun así, una fiesta era una fiesta, y había dejado que James le convenciera.

La música estaba bien, y había muchas chicas. Altas, bajas, redonditas, delgadas. Era como un bufet de mujeres. Incluyendo la que tenía loquito a James en aquellos momentos, y que era la razón de que estuvieran allí.

La chica era amiga de una amiga de una de las chicas que vivían en la casa. Y a Edward le gustaba... en realidad, hasta puede que hubiera intentado ligársela si James no la hubiera visto primero. El código de la amistad le obligaba a abstenerse.

Aunque al menos James había perdido cuando se lo jugaron a cara o cruz y le tocaba a él conducir, seguramente ninguno de los dos tendría que haber bebido, porque casi no tenían la edad. Pero una fiesta era una fiesta, pensó Edward dando otro trago a su cerveza. Además, él se mantenía sólito, pagaba un arriendo, se preparaba su propia comida. Era mucho, muchísimo más adulto que muchos de los universitarios que les miraban por encima del hombro.

Echó un vistazo por la habitación, considerando sus opciones. Edward era un chico alto y delgado de veinte años, con una mata de pelo cobrizo y desordenado, y ojos verdes y algo soñadores. Tenía el rostro alargado, como el cuerpo, aunque estaba convencido de que desarrollaría unos buenos bíceps manejando el martillo y cargando muebles viejos.

Los fragmentos de conversación que oía le hacían sentirse algo fuera de sitio. Gente quejándose de los exámenes finales, comentarios sobre ciencias políticas y estudios sobre la mujer. La universidad no era para él. En su vida se había sentido más feliz que el día que terminó el instituto. Hasta entonces, había trabajado los veranos, primero como peón, luego como aprendiz, y en aquel momento, a sus veinte años, ya era un carpintero de oficio que se ganaba un buen sueldo.

Le encantaba crear cosas con la madera y se le daba bien, de hecho le encantaba. Él había recibido su educación trabajando, rodeado de olor a serrín y sudor. Como a él le gustaba. Y se las arreglaba él sólito. No tenía a su padre pagándole las cuentas como la mayoría de la gente que había allí.

Aquella punzada de resentimiento le sorprendió e incluso lo hizo sentirse avergonzado. Apartó el pensamiento de su cabeza y trató de relajar los hombros. Haciendo un extenso y minucioso barrido por la habitación, sus ojos se detuvieron en un par de chicas que estaban acurrucadas en un sofá, hablando. La pelirroja parecía prometer y, si no, siempre le quedaba la morena, que tampoco estaba mal.

Dio un paso para acercarse a ellas, pero James le cerró el paso.

- Apártate de mi camino, estoy a punto de alegrar el corazón de dos féminas –dijo Edward intentando seguir su camino.

- Ya te dije que lo pasarías bien y yo me lo voy a pasar mejor. Victoria y yo nos vamos a su casa y no creo que sea engreído si digo que hoy voy a triunfar –dijo James levantando las cejas sugerentemente.

Edward miró a su amigo y, detrás de sus lentes, notó ese brillo que aparecía cuando estba a punto de tirarse a una chica.

- ¿Me traes a una casa llena de desconocidos para poder tirarte a una chica? –Pregunto Edward levantando las cejas.

- Justamente –dijo James descaradamente.

- Bueno, es normal, pero si luego te da una patada en el culo y te echa no me llames. Vuelve tú solo a casa –dijo Edward con cierto rencor.

- No hay problema, ha ido por su bolso, así que... –dijo James con simplicidad.

- Espera –dijo Edward cerrando su mano en torno al brazo de Brad cuando vio a la castaña entre la multitud. Un montón sexy de rizos rebeldes del color de una buena madera de roble. Se estaba riendo y la piel de sus pómulos (parecía de porcelana) estaba arrebolada.

Edward veía los labios, y el pequeño lunar que tenía encima. Fue como si su vista se hubiera agudizado y le permitiera ver los detalles a través del humo y la multitud de rostros. Los ojos grandes que le parecieron del mismo color que su pelo, la nariz larga y fina, y la voluptuosa curva de los labios, los aros dorados de las orejas, dos en la izquierda y uno en la derecha.

Era alta, aunque tal vez llevara tacones, pero no le veía los pies. Pero sí veía la cadena que llevaba al cuello con una gema o un cristal, el contorno de los pechos marcados contra una polera rosa oscuro.

Por un momento, dos tal vez, para Edward la música dejó de sonar. La habitación quedó en silencio. Y entonces alguien se interpuso en su línea de visión y el bullicio volvió.

- ¿Quién es esa chica? –Pregunto Edward totalmente idiotizado

- ¿Qué chica? –Pregunto James, mirando con expresión distraída por encima del hombro, para luego encogerlos –Esto está lleno de chicas… Eh, la próxima vez que te metas algo avísame.

- ¿Qué? -Dijo Edward todavía deslumbrado. Casi no recordaba ni el nombre de su amigo –Tengo que... toma.

Le puso la cerveza en la mano y se alejó abriéndose paso entre la gente. Cuando consiguió llegar al sitio donde había visto a la chica, no había rastro de ella. Fue a mirar en la cocina, con una especie de pánico pegado en la garganta, luego miró en un comedor, donde había gente sentada delante, encima y debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Han visto a una chica alta, castaña, con el pelo rizado y una camiseta rosa? –Pregunto a una chica

- Aquí no ha venido nadie aparte de ti –la chica, con el pelo corto y negro, le dedicó una sonrisa sensual –Pero puedo ser castaña si quieres.

- Otro día –dijo Edward saliendo del lugar sin siquiera mirarla.

Edward buscó por todas partes, subió a los dos pisos de arriba, y cuando bajó recorrió el patio trasero y el delantero. Encontró castaños y rizos. Pero no a la castaña que había hecho detenerse la música.

Bella conducía con el corazón en la garganta. Pensó que era mejor que fuera con su propio auto. Era una forma de demostrar que no la llevaban, que ella había decidido, que era plenamente consciente de sus actos, de las consecuencias.

Hacer el amor por primera vez, todas las veces, tenía que ser una decisión voluntaria. Pero le habría gustado ser un poco más previsora y haber comprado ropa interior más sexy.

Jacob vivía en un departamento fuera del campus y su compañero de piso iba a pasar la noche fuera con un grupo de estudiantes. Cuando Jacob lo dijo, mientras la besaba, fue ella la que propuso que fueran allí. Ella fue quien hizo el movimiento. Era ella quien iba a iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida. Pero eso no evitó que las manos le temblaran un poco.

Bella estacionó poco más allá de donde él paró su auto. Apago el motor con cuidado y tomó su bolso. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, se recordó, y para ilustrarlo cerró el coche y metió las llaves en el pequeño bolsillo interior donde siempre las guardaba.

Cuando él le ofreció la mano, le sonrió. Cruzaron el estacionamiento y entraron en el edificio en el momento en que otro auto llegaba para estacionar.

- El piso está un poco desordenado —dijo Jacob cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras.

- Pues si el departamento de salud pública viera el nuestro, seguro que lo clausuraba –dijo Bella regalándole una sonrisa.

Bella esperó a que le abriera la puerta y pasó. Tenía razón, el piso estaba muy desordenado: ropa, zapatos, una caja vacía de pizza, libros, revistas. El sofá parecía sacado del basurero, y lo habían cubierto con una manta del equipo de los Terps.

- Hogareño –dijo sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Asqueroso, diría yo. Tendría que haberte pedido que me dieras diez minutos antes de subir. Al menos podía haber guardado todo esto en los armarios –dijo Jacob rascándose la cabeza

- No importa –dijo Bella dándose vuelta para abrazarlo. Olía a jabón masculino y sabía a caramelos de cereza. Le pasó la mano por el pelo, por la espalda.

- ¿Te gustaría oír algo de música? –Pregunto Jacob separándose un poco.

- Sí, la música está bien –dijo en un susurro que a Jacob le pareció tremendamente sensual. Él le pasó la mano por los brazos y luego fue a encender el equipo.

- Me parece que no tengo nada de Mariah Carey –dijo Jacob mirándola divertido.

- Menos mal –Bella rió y se llevó la mano a su corazón acelerado –Estoy nerviosa, nunca había hecho esto.

Él abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Nunca... -

- Eres el primero –dijo Bella esperando su reacción.

- Dios –dijo mirándola, con sus muy serios –Vaya, ahora yo también estoy nervioso. ¿Estás segura...?

- Lo estoy, de verdad –dijo Bella acercándose a él, bajó la vista al montón de CD -¿Qué tal esto? —Y tomó uno de Nine Inch Nails.

- ¿_Sin_? –Preguntó, con esa sonrisa suya tan dulce -¿Es tu lado de chica católica?

- Puede ser, de todas formas, me gusta la versión que tienen del "Get Down, Make Love_"_ de Queen… y bueno, parece muy apropiado, ¿no? –dijo Bella intentando parecer segura.

Él puso el CD y se giró a mirarla.

- No dejo de pensar en ti desde que empezó el semestre –dijo Jacob tomándola de la cintura.

Bella notó una sensación de calor en el estómago.

- No me pediste que saliéramos hasta después de las vacaciones de primavera –dijo Bella mirándolo a los ojos embobada.

- Quise hacerlo muchas veces, pero no me atrevía, pensaba que estabas con ese otro chico, el que hace psicología –dijo Jacob riendo un poco.

- ¿Kent? –dijo Bella sorprendida, en aquellos momentos, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la cara de Kent –A veces salimos, pero en general lo único que hacemos es quedar para estudiar de vez en cuando, nunca he estado con él.

- Y ahora estás conmigo –dijo acercándose.

- Estoy contigo –

- Si has cambiado de opinión... –intento retroceder

- No voy a cambiar de opinión, nunca lo hago –le acaricio la cara con sus manos y acorto la distancia para poner sus labios sobre los de él –Quiero esto, te quiero a ti.

Él le tocó el pelo, revolviendo sus dedos en aquella maraña mientras la besaba muy, muy despacio. Sus cuerpos se pegaron, atraídos por el imán del deseo, haciendo a Bella sentirse electrizada, viva.

- Vamos al cuarto –dijo Jacob separándose.

- Ok –"Ya está, respira hondo, suelta el aire" penó Bella.

Él la tomó de la mano, Bella quería recordar aquello, recordar cada detalle. El olor a jabón, el sabor a cereza, cómo le caía el pelo sobre las sienes cuando agachaba la cabeza.

La habitación, su habitación, la cama de matrimonio sin hacer, con sábanas a rayas azules, una frazada de color azul y una única almohada que parecía más plana que una tabla de planchar. Tenía una vieja y aparatosa mesa de metal, con un gran computador y un revoltijo de libros, disquetes y papeles. Un tablón de corcho, con más notas, fotografías, folletos.

El cajón de debajo de su tocador, que era lo bastante pequeño para que Reena pensara que lo tenía desde pequeño, estaba abierto y doblado. Encima había una capa de polvo, más libros, y una jarra medio llena de monedas sobre todo centavos.

Jacob graduó la lamparilla de la mesita de noche a baja intensidad

- ¿O prefieres que la apague? –Pregunto de inmediato

- No –respondió Bella con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo iba a ver si estaba oscuro? –Hum… No tengo protección.

- Eso ya está cubierto, quiero decir que... —Se puso colorado, y se rió –Bueno, todavía no está cubierto, pero tengo condones.

Estaba resultando más fácil de lo que Bella esperaba. La forma en que se volvieron el uno hacia el otro, en que se abrazaron. Los labios, las manos, la excitación que superaba los nervios.

Los besos eran profundos y la respiración acelerada cuando se sentaron en la cama. Cuando se recostaron. Por un momento Bella deseó poder quitarse los zapatos, pero luego todo fue calor y movimiento.

La boca de él en su cuello, sus manos, en sus pechos por encima de la camiseta, luego por debajo. Bella ya había pasado por aquello, pero era la primera vez que sabía que solo era el principio.

Su piel era tan cálida, tan suave, su cuerpo era tan esbelto que la joven sintió una oleada de ternura. Había imaginado aquello muchas veces, la excitación, la sensación de su piel contra la piel de otra persona, los sonidos que el deseo hacía brotar de su boca. Gemidos, ronroneos, susurros de placer.

Los ojos de Jacob eran tan vividos y brillantes, su pelo tan suave. A Bella le encantaba cómo la besaba y deseó que no parara nunca.

Cuando él metió la mano entre sus piernas, Bella se puso tensa. Ahí era donde siempre se había detenido en el pasado. Nunca había dejado que nadie invadiera aquella parte tan íntima. Jacob se detuvo, aquel chico tan dulce cuyo corazón latía con fuerza contra el de ella se detuvo y oprimió los labios contra su cuello.

- No pasa nada, podemos... –dijo Jacob retirando la mano

Ella le tomó nuevamente, la volvió a poner entre sus piernas, y apretó.

- Sí –dijo, y cerró los ojos.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió de arriba abajo. ¡Oh, aquello era nuevo! Aquello iba más allá de lo que ella conocía o comprendía, de lo que había sentido nunca. El cuerpo era un milagro y el de ella estaba totalmente acelerado por el calor y las sensaciones. Se aferró a él, tratando de buscar equilibrio y, una vez más, se dejó llevar.

Jacob dijo su nombre y Bella sintió que él también se estremecía. Luego su boca volvía a estar en sus pechos, húmeda y caliente, provocando sensaciones desbocadas en su estómago. Lo abrazó y sintió su cuerpo con fuerza. Bella exploraba, llena de fascinación. Cuando Jacob aspiró con fuerza y se apartó, lo soltó como si la hubiera quemado.

- No. No –dijo y se giró para respirar, tragando saliva con dificultad –Yo... yo, tengo que ponerme el condón.

- Oh. Claro –dijo Bella intentando tranquilizarse, toda ella estaba temblando, así que seguramente estaba preparada.

Jacob sacó un condón del cajón de la mesita. El primer impulso de Bella fue apartar la mirada, pero no lo hizo. Él iba a entrar en su interior, esa parte de él estaría dentro de ella. Y quería ver, quería comprender.

Bella estaba dispuesta, pero cuando Jacob se puso el condón, volvió a los besos y las caricias, hasta que el nudo de nervios se disolvió otra vez.

- Te va a doler un poco. Creo que solo será un momento. Lo siento –dijo Jacob con voz tranquilizadora

- No pasa nada –dijo Bella jadeando. Tenía que doler, un poco, pensó ella. Un cambio tan grande no podía producirse sin algo de dolor, porque si no, no sería importante.

Bella sintió que Jacob empujaba, sintió que entraba, y trató de no resistirse. No dejaba de besarla.

Tan suave sobre sus labios, tan duro entre las piernas.

Notó un dolor, un shock que disipó la sensación de estar en medio de un sueño. Luego se suavizó y, cuando el chico empezó a moverse en su interior, el dolor se convirtió en una mezcla confusa de excitación e incomodidad. Luego Jacob hundió su rostro entre su pelo, fundiendo su cuerpo delgado y suave con el de ella y desde ahí, solo hubo placer.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Para comenzar debo decir que la historia no me pertenece. La trama de la historia es de __Nora Roberts__, específicamente de la novela __"Jugando con Fuego"__ , por otro lado los personajes son de __Stephanie Meye__r y su saga __"Crepúsculo"__, la mezcla rara me pertenece a mí, ese es mi único mérito, además de encantarme ambas escritoras y ambas historias. Bueno eso es todo, ahora espero realmente que les guste mi adaptación. Saludos._**

**_

* * *

_**

Se le hizo extraño volver a su casa a pasar el verano, llevarse sus cosas de la residencia estudiantil, pensar que durante los siguientes tres meses no tendría clases, o escuchar a Alice quejándose cada mañana cuando sonaba el despertador.

Aun así, cuando estuvo hecho, cuando volvió a estar en su habitación de toda la vida, todo se convirtió en algo tan natural como respirar. Pero no era lo mismo. Ella era diferente. Había dado expresamente varios pasos para dejar atrás la infancia. Quizá la chica que había hecho la maleta el verano anterior aún estaba dentro de ella, pero la que había regresado sabía más, había experimentado más cosas, y estaba más preparada que nunca para averiguar lo que venía después.

En su ausencia, incluso la casa había cambiado. Durante unas semanas tendría que compartir la habitación con Angela, porque Jess necesitaba espacio para toda la parafernalia de la boda y Ang, siempre tan buena, le había cedido su dormitorio hasta la ceremonia.

- Es lo mejor -le dijo Angela cuando le preguntó –Así mantendremos la paz, y solo serán un par de semanas, prácticamente ya está instalada en la casa que los padres de Tyler les han comprado.

- No me puedo creer que les hayan comprado una casa –dijo Bella mientras colocaba sus poleras en el segundo cajón como más le gustaba, ordenándolos por colores.

Lo único que no echaría de menos de su habitación en la residencia de estudiantes era el desorden.

- Bueno, son ricos… este vestido está muy bien —añadió mientras colgaba algunas de las prendas de Bella en el ropero -¿Dónde lo has comprado?

- Estuve de compras en el centro comercial cuando acabé los exámenes… ir de compras ayuda a liberar el estrés –dijo Bella mientras seguía en su labor "además quería ropa nueva para su nuevo yo", pensó –es curioso que sea Jess la primera que se va de casa, siempre pensé que seríamos tú o yo, ella siempre ha sido la más dependiente.

- Tyler le da todo lo que necesita –dijo Ang mientras se giraba. Bella no dejaba de sorprenderse, aunque el rostro y la figura de su hermana tan íntimamente como la suya, se sintió sorprendida. Bajo los chorros de luz de la tarde, Angela parecía un cuadro, dorado y precioso.

- No lo conozco demasiado, pero parece buen chico... sensato. Y desde luego es guapo –dijo Bella saliendo de su estupor.

- Está loco por ella, la trata como una princesa, que es lo que ella siempre ha querido y lo de que sea rico también ayuda bastante —añadió Angela con una pequeña sonrisa afectada –En cuanto termine la carrera de derecho y lo acepten en el colegio de abogados, entrará por la puerta grande en el bufete de su padre y, por lo que he oído, merecidamente. Es brillante. A mamá y papá les cae muy bien.

- ¿Y a ti? –Pregunto Bella de pronto.

- También, tiene estilo y eso a Jess le gusta, además es muy espontáneo con la familia y se amolda perfectamente a nuestra forma de ser cuando estamos aquí o en el restaurante –mientras decía esas palabras y terminaba de sacar la ropa de Bella, su rostro adoptó una expresión soñadora –Mira a Jess como si fuera una obra de arte, y no lo digo como un defecto —añadió –Es como si no pudiera creer la buena suerte que ha tenido, pero por sobre todo, sabe llevar muy bien sus arrebatos de mal humor, que son muchísimos.

- Entonces esta aprobado –dijo Bella con una sonrisa, se acercó al ropero y tiró del traje verde menta de dama de honor –Podría ser peor.

- Sí –dijo Angela apoyándose en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mientras Bella terminaba de convencerse –Jess podría ponerse cualquier cosa, a su lado todos vamos a parecer de lo más insignificantes, que es exactamente lo que se pretende.

Con una sonrisa, Bella dejó que el vestido volviera a su sitio.

- Mejor que el traje de color calabaza con las blondas que la prima Franchesca nos hizo ponernos el año pasado –dijo Bella recordando con horror aquel episodio.

- No me lo recuerdes, ni siquiera Jess es tan bruja para obligarnos a ponernos algo así –dijo Angela riendo ante la idea.

- Hagamos un pacto, cuando nos toque a nosotras, elegiremos para la otra vestidos que no nos hagan parecer solteronas patéticas –dijo Bella acercándose a su hermana mayor.

Angela la abrazó, apretando su mejilla contra la de ella, y se meció.

- Me alegro de que estés en casa –dijo Angela con alegría.

A la hora de comer fue a Sirico's, al encuentro de aquellos aromas y sonidos tan familiares. Después del incendio hicieron mucho más que limitarse a limpiar y reparar los desperfectos. Habían conservado los rasgos más tradicionales, como la cocina abierta a la zona de comedor, las botellas de Chianti que se usaban como portavelas, la extensa vitrina donde se exponían los postres, que seguían comprando en la panadería italiana a diario.

Pero también habían introducido cambios, como si quisieran demostrar que no solo no se dejaban hundir por la adversidad, sino que la utilizaban para mejorar.

Así, las paredes eran de un amarillo oscuro, y su madre había hecho docenas de dibujos nuevos. No solo de la familia; también había dibujos del barrio, del Sirico's de antes y del actual. Cada reservado era de un rojo desafiante, con los tradicionales manteles a cuadros blancos y rojos cubriendo las mesas. La nueva iluminación daba alegría al interior incluso en los días grises, y podía graduarse para crear una atmósfera particular en las fiestas privadas que habían empezado a contratar en los pasados dos años.

Su padre estaba en la gran mesa de trabajo, echando salsa en la masa. En su pelo había comenzado a aclararse aun más, desde ese rubio intenso que presentaba. Necesitaba lentes ópticos para leer lo que le disgustaba especialmente, sobre todo cuando le decían que le daban un aire distinguido.

Su madre estaba en la parte trasera, en la cocina, ocupándose de las salsas y la pasta. Angela ya se había puesto su luminoso delantal rojo y estaba sirviendo platos de lasaña, que era el plato especial del día.

De camino a la cocina, Bella se iba parando ante las diferentes mesas, saludando a los vecinos y los clientes habituales, y reía cada vez que alguien le decía que tenía que comer más, que estaba muy flaca. Cuando llegó a donde estaba su padre, estaba metiendo una pizza en el horno y sacando otra.

- Eh, pero si es mi niña –dijo Carlisle dejando la pizza a un lado para levantarla en un abrazo de oso. Olía a harina y sudor –Ang nos ha dicho que estabas en casa, pero hay demasiado trabajo, no hemos podido escaparnos.

- He venido a ayudar un poco ¿Jess está atrás? –Pregunto Bella dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su padre.

- Se acaba de ir, una emergencia con la boda -dijo Carlisle. Tomó el cortador de pizzas y dividió el círculo con movimientos rápidos y diestros –Algo sobre unos pétalos de rosa o unos jarrones, ya no sé.

- Entonces les faltan manos ¿Para quién es la de salchicha y pimienta verde? –Pregunto Bella arremangándose el sweater que llevaba

- Mesa seis… gracias, hija –dijo Carlisle regalándose una hermosa sonrisa, que la su hija menor devolvió encantada.

Bella llevó la pizza y tomó nota en otras dos mesas. Era como si nunca se hubiera ido. Solo que ya era distinta. No solo tenía un año de universidad a sus espaldas, sino todo lo que había aprendido antes. Los rostros y los olores, las rutinas y movimientos que para ella ya eran algo automático. Sin embargo, como persona era algo más que la última vez que había trabajado allí.

Tenía novio, ahora ya era oficial. Ella y Jacob eran pareja. Una pareja que se acostaban.

A Bella le gustaba el sexo, y saber aquello era un alivio. La primera vez Jacob fue dulce y atrevido, pero para ella era algo tan nuevo, estaba tan concentrada en comprender que no llegó al orgasmo.

Eso fue algo nuevo y maravilloso que descubrió sobre el acto y sobre sí misma la segunda vez que lo hicieron. Estaba impaciente por volver a estar con él y descubrir qué venía a continuación. Aunque tampoco es que se limitaran al sexo, se recordó Bella cuando contestó al teléfono para tomar nota de un encargo para llevar. A veces hablaban durante horas. Le encantaba oírle hablar de lo que escribía, de las historias que quería explicar sobre pueblos pequeños, como el lugar donde se había criado, en Ohio. Historias sobre personas, y lo que hacían a los otros y por los otros.

Jacob también la escuchaba y parecía interesado cuando ella le decía que quería estudiar y aprender a comprender el fuego.

Sí, no tendría una cita que le acompañara a la boda de Bella. Iba a ir con su novio.

Aún estaba sonriendo ante la idea cuando entró por fin en la cocina. Su madre estaba sacando verduras de una de las grandes neveras de acero inoxidable. Harry, que por entonces era padre de tres hijos, estaba ante otra de las mesas, cortando trocitos de masa de las balanzas donde pesaban la masa para cada pizza.

- ¡Eh, si es nuestra universitaria! Un beso –dijo Harry con alegría.

Bella le pasó los brazos por el cuello, y le dio un beso bien sonoro en la mejilla.

- ¿Cuándo has vuelto? –Pregunto Harry mientras seguía con su trabajo.

- Hace quince minutos, en cuanto he entrado me han puesto a trabajar –dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa.

- Explotadores –dijo Harry con fingida indignación.

- Si no pesas bien esa masa voy a sacar el látigo y ahora suelta a mi hija si no quieres que se lo diga a tu mujer –dijo Esme extendiendo los brazos para acoger a Bella entre ellos.

- ¿Cómo te mantienes tan guapa? —le preguntó Bella a su madre.

- Es el vapor de la cocina, mantiene los poros limpios –dijo Esme siguiéndole la corriente a su hija -Oh, hija, deja que te mire.

- Me viste hace dos semanas en el ensayo de la boda de Jess –dijo Bella mientras su madre la recorría con la mirada.

- Dos semanas, dos días –corrigió Esme apartándose un poco más. Por un momento su sonrisa vaciló, y algo pasó por sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? –Pregunto Bella mirándose ella misma.

- No es nada –dijo su madre, pero la besó en la frente, como si la bendijera –Vuelvo a tener a todas mis hijas en casa. Harry, ve y ocupa el lugar de Isabella, ella se ocupará de tu trabajo aquí dentro, queremos hablar de nuestras cosas –dijo Esme con tono autoritario, pero siempre con ese toque alegre.

- Oh, más cháchara sobre la boda. Ya me está dando dolor de cabeza –se quejó Harry saliendo a toda prisa y agitando las manos.

- ¿Estoy metida en problemas? –Pregunto Bella medio en broma y sacó una botella de agua de la nevera -¿Ha llegado a oídos de Jess el chiste que hice porque el vestido de dama de honor hace que parezca un espárrago anémico?

- No, y estás muy guapa, aunque el vestido no sea muy... afortunado –dijo Esme mirándose atentamente.

- Oh, qué diplomática –bromeó Bella.

- La diplomacia es lo único que me permite sobrevivir con todo este asunto de la boda. Si no, creo que a estas alturas ya le habría partido el cuello a tu hermana –dijo Esme, levantando una mano, meneando la cabeza –No puede evitarlo, está entusiasmada, aterrada, locamente enamorada, y quiere que Tyler esté orgulloso de ella... y de paso impresionar a sus padres pareciendo una estrella de cine y decorando su nueva casa –dijo Esme no muy consiente de lo que decía ya que analizaba a Bella.

- Por lo que dices parece que está en su elemento –dijo Bella viendo divertida como su madre la analizaba

- Sí. Tu padre necesita la masa para dos grandes y una mediana –añadió, y observó cómo Bella cortaba y pesaba competente mente la masa –No te olvidas, ¿eh?

- Nací pesando masa de pizza –bromeó.

Dejó la masa sobrante en la nevera y salió a llevarle a su padre lo que había pedido. Luego entro y se puso a ayudar a su madre con las ensaladas.

- Dos de la casa para la mesa seis. Yo me encargaré de la ensalada griega para la tres. Esta boda es el sueño de su vida —siguió diciendo Esme mientras picaba verduras –Y quiero que tenga lo que quería. Quiero que todos mis hijos tengan lo que quieren.

Cargó una bandeja y la llevó a la barra.

- Lista –dijo en voz alta y volvió a su sitio para preparar otra –te has estado con un chico.

Cuando Bella consiguió tragar el agua, fue como si se hubiera convertido en una bola dura y pequeña en su garganta.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto sorprendida

- ¿Es que crees que puedo mirarte y no darme cuenta? –Dijo Esme en voz baja, para que nadie pudiera oírla -¿Qué no sabría ver el cambio en una hija mía? Tú has sido la última.

- ¿Emmett ha estado con un chico? –Pregunto Bella entre bromas, que para su alivio, Esme recibió con agrado.

- Por el momento prefiere las chicas –dijo mirando a Bella -¿Lo conozco?

- No. Yo... bueno, hace un tiempo que nos conocemos y pasó. La semana pasada. Yo quería que pasara, mamá. Lo siento si te he decepcionado, pero... –dijo Bella bajando la mirada

- ¿Yo he dicho eso? ¿Te he preguntado por tu conciencia, he cuestionado tu decisión? –Dijo Esme con una sonrisa -¿Fuisteis precavida?

- Sí, mamá –Bella dejó el cuchillo, y se volvió para rodear la cintura de su madre –Fuimos cuidadosos. Me gusta mucho y a ti también te gustará, ya verás.

- ¿Cómo voy a saber si me gusta si no lo traes a casa para que lo conozcamos, si no me dices nada de él? –Pregunto Esme

- Estudia la especialidad de literatura, quiere ser escritor. Tiene un departamento algo desordenado y una sonrisa deliciosa. Se llama Jacob Black y se crió en Ohio –dijo Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Y su familia? –Pregunto Esme mirando a su hija.

- No habla mucho de ellos. Sus padres están divorciados y él es hijo único –Bella se encogió de hombros.

- Entonces, ¿no es católico? –Pregunto Esme alzando las cejas.

- No lo creo. No le he preguntado, la verdad. Es amable y muy listo, y me escucha cuando le hablo –dijo Bella haciendo notar con su noto de voz, que para ella eso era importante.

- O sea, todo lo importante –dijo Esme tomado el rostro de su hija entre sus manos –tráelo un día para que conozca a la familia.

- Va a venir a la boda de Jess –dijo Bella con una sonrisa enorme –como mi novio.

- Qué valiente –dijo Esme abriendo los ojos, más de normal –Bueno, si consigue sobrevivir, a lo mejor vale la pena que lo conserves.

Cuando la avalancha de clientes de la hora de comer empezó a despachar, Bella se sentó, ante la insistencia de su padre, frente a un enorme plato de espaguetis. Harry ocupó su puesto y Carlisle se puso a hacer una ronda, como Bella le había visto hacer toda la vida, y como había hecho su suegro antes que él.

Con un vaso de vino, una botella de agua o una taza de café, dependiendo de la hora, pasaba por cada mesa y cada reservado y cruzaba unas palabras con los clientes, y hasta se paraba a conversar un rato. Si se trataba de un cliente habitual, a veces se sentaba unos minutos. Conversaban sobre deporte, comida, política, sobre las noticias del barrio, muertes, nacimientos. En realidad el tema no importaba. Lo importante era compartir unos momentos con el cliente.

Ese día llevaba agua y, cuando se sentó ante ella, dio un largo trago.

- ¿Está bueno? -preguntó señalando el plato con el gesto.

- Es el mejor –dijo Bella saboreándose.

- Entonces come más –dijo alentándola.

- ¿Cómo está la bursitis del señor Alegrio? –dijo Bella enrollando el espagueti.

- Regular. Dice que va a llover, han ascendido a su hijo y este año sus rosas tienen un aspecto estupendo –Carlisle sonrió -¿Qué ha comido hoy?

- La especial con minestrone y la ensalada de la casa, un vaso de cerveza, una botella de agua con gas, barritas de pan y cannoli –dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

- Siempre te acuerdas. Es una catástrofe para nosotros que estés haciendo esos cursos de justicia criminal y de química en lugar de gestión de empresa –dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

- Siempre tendré tiempo para ayudar aquí, papá. Siempre –dijo Bella tomándole la mano.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, hija. Orgulloso de que sepas lo que quieres y estés luchando por conseguirlo –dijo emocionado.

—Soy como ustedes me han enseñado a ser –dijo con una sonrisa -¿Cómo está el padre de la novia?

—De momento prefiero no pensar. —Meneó la cabeza y bebió más agua—. No quiero pensar en el momento en que veré a Jess avanzando hacia mí vestida de novia. Cuando vayamos del brazo por el pasillo de la iglesia y la entregue a Tyler. Si lo hago me pongo a hacer pucheros como un bebé. De todos modos, los preparativos nos tienen tan ocupados que no tenemos tiempo para pensar. —Levantó la vista y sonrió—. Vaya, parece que alguien más se ha enterado de que estás en casa. ¡Eh, Charlie!

- Carlisle –dijo Charlie acercándose a la pareja.

Con un grito de alegría, Bella se levantó para abrazar a Charlie Swan.

- ¡Te he echado de menos! No te veía desde Navidad, siéntate, vuelvo enseguida –dijo Bella saliendo a toda prisa hacia la cocina a traer cubiertos y otro plato. Cuando volvió a sentarse, tomó la mitad de sus espaguetis y los puso en el otro plato.

- Cómete una parte de mis espaguetis. Papá piensa que en la universidad me están matando de hambre –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres de beber, Charlie? –Pregunto Carlisle poniéndose de pie.

- Algo suave, gracias –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Haré que te lo traigan enseguida. Tengo que volver al trabajo –Se despidió Carlisle.

- Cuéntamelo todo –le pidió Bella -¿Cómo estás, cómo están tus hijos, tus nietos, cómo va tu vida?

- Voy haciendo, estoy muy ocupado –respondió dando un buen zarpazo a sus espaguetis.

Mostraba buen aspecto. Tenía más ojeras, y su pelo estaba casi gris. Pero le quedaba bien. El incendio lo había convertido en un miembro de la familia. No, no fue el incendio, pensó corrigiéndose a sí misma. Fue todo lo que hizo después. Darles una mano, contestar a sus interminables preguntas.

- ¿Algún caso interesante? –Pregunto Bella mientras lo venia comer.

- Todos son interesantes. ¿Aún quieres acompañarme en mis salidas para investigar sobre el terreno? –Pregunto viendo como la sonrisa de Bella se enanchaba más.

- Tú avísame y voy corriendo –dijo animadamente.

- Tuve un incendio que se originó en la habitación de un niño de ocho años. No había nadie en casa cuando empezó. No había aceleradores, ni cerillas, ni encendedores. No había señales de que hubieran forzado la entrada, ni elementos incendiarios.

- ¿Eléctrico? –Pregunto Bella frunciendo el ceño.

- No -

Bella siguió comiendo mientras pensaba.

- ¿Un juego de química? A esa edad a los niños les gustan los juegos de química –dijo bebiendo un poco de cerveza.

- A ese no. Me dijo que quiere ser detective –respondió sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿A qué hora empezó? –continuo Bella

- Hacia las dos de la tarde. El niño estaba en el colegio, los padres en el trabajo. Anteriormente no se había producido ningún incidente –Enrolló unos espaguetis en el tenedor y cerró los ojos al saborearlos –No es justo que te pregunte si no puedes ver el escenario o fotografías.

- Un momento, un momento, aún no me doy por vencida –dijo, Bella siempre había pensado que los enigmas están para resolverlos -¿Punto de origen?

- La mesa del niño. Un escritorio de madera contrachapada –dijo Charlie esperando la siguiente pregunta.

- Apuesto a que encima había un montón de material inflamable. Papel, pegamento, exámenes y carpetas; juguetes tal vez. ¿Cerca de la ventana? –pregunto.

- Debajo –dijo Charlie mientras una sonrisa se comenzaba a formar en su rostro.

- Entonces también hay cortinas y seguramente prendieron y ayudaron a propagar el fuego. Dos de la tarde. —Cerró los ojos, tratando de visualizar la escena. Pensó en el escritorio de Emmett cuando tenía diez años. El revoltijo de juguetes de niño, los cómics, los papeles del colegio— ¿Hacia qué lado mira la ventana?

- Eres una máquina, Bella. Hacia el sur –respondió con una clara y genuina sonrisa en el rostro.

- Entonces el sol entraba directamente a esa hora, a menos que las cortinas estuvieran cerradas. Y un niño no cierra las cortinas. ¿Qué tiempo hacía ese día? –pregunto Bella olvidando sus espaguetis.

- Despejado, soleado, temperatura suave –respondió Charlie volviendo a sus espaguetis.

- Si quiere ser detective, seguramente tiene una lupa –dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

- Bingo. Sí, eres un hacha. La lupa está sobre la mesa, apoyada contra un libro, sobre un montón de papeles. El sol entra y pasa por la lupa y los papeles prenden. Mesa de madera, cortinas de tela –dijo Charlie pero no era necesario agregar más, Bella ya no visualizaba en su mente.

- Pobre niño –dijo enterrando el tenedor en su plato.

- Podía haber sido peor. Un repartidor vio el humo y llamó al 911. Pudieron contenerlo en la habitación -

- Echaba de menos poder comentar los casos contigo. Lo sé, lo sé, solo soy una estudiante, y la mayoría de asignaturas que me interesan no podré hacerlas hasta el penúltimo curso, cuando me trasladen al campus de Shady Grove. Pero me encanta comentar los casos –dijo Bella sonriendo.

- Hay otra cosa que quería comentarte —Charlie dejó el tenedor, la miró a los ojos -Vulturi ha salido.

- Él... -Inspiró con fuerza y miró alrededor por si alguien de la familia podía oírla -¿Cuándo?

- La semana pasada. Acabo de enterarme -

- Tenía que pasar –dijo Bella lentamente –Seguramente habría salido antes si no hubiera golpeado a aquel guardia.

—No creo que les cause ningún problema, ni que vuelva por aquí. Ya no hay nada que lo una al barrio. Su mujer aún está en Nueva York, con una tía suya. Lo he comprobado. Y el hijo ya ha cumplido una condena por agresión dijo Charlie mirando a Bella.

—Aún me acuerdo de cuando se lo llevaron –Bella miró por la ventana, al otro lado de la calle. En la casa donde antes vivían los Vulturi había tiestos de geranios en los escalones y las cortinas estaban abiertas.

- ¿A cuál? –Pregunto Charlie

- A los dos. Recuerdo cómo se llevaron al señor Vulturi, esposado, y que su mujer hundió la cara en un trapo amarillo y llevaba los cordones de una de las zapatillas desatadas. Y Joey echó a correr detrás del coche, gritando. Yo estaba con mi padre, mirando. Creo que el hecho de ver aquello juntos reforzó algo que ya había entre nosotros. Que por eso me dejó ir con él cuando se llevaron a Alec, después de que matara al pobre perro –recordó Bella

- Fue una forma de cerrar el capítulo que se inició cuando el muy cerdo te pegó en el colegio. No hay razón para pensar que no siga cerrado, pero he pensado que tenían que saberlo –dijo Charlie para luego suspirar.

- Yo se lo diré a mi familia, Charlie. Después, cuando estemos todos en casa –Bella suspiro y termino aquel tema.

- Bien –respondió Charlie entendiéndola

Bella volvió a mirar por la ventana y la expresión grave de su rostro desapareció.

- Es Emmett. Vuelvo enseguida –salió corriendo del reservado y fue a toda prisa hacia la puerta, cruzó corriendo la calle y se arrojó en los brazos de su hermano.

En muchos aspectos, volver a estar en casa era como volver a ser niña. Los aromas y los sonidos eran los mismos de siempre, la cera que su madre utilizaba para los muebles, los olores, que parecían una parte más de la cocina, igual que la mesa de carnicero, la música que salía a todo volumen de la habitación de Emmett, tanto si él estaba dentro como si no, el agua que goteaba en el lavabo del aseo si no apretabas bien el grifo al cerrarlo.

Era raro que pasara una hora sin que el teléfono sonara y, como hacía buen tiempo, las ventanas estaban abiertas al sonido del tráfico y a las voces de los viandantes que se paraban a charlar en la calle.

Bella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de su hermana, como cuando tenía diez años, mientras Jess se arreglaba para salir.

- Hay tanto que hacer... –suspiro Jess mientras mezclaba los tonos de la sombra de ojos con la habilidad de un artista –No sé si podré solucionarlo todo antes de la boda. Tyler dice que me preocupo demasiado, pero quiero que todo esté perfecto.

- Lo estará. Tu vestido es precioso –dijo Bella mirándola con paciencia.

- Sabía exactamente lo que quería –dijo Jess sacudiendo sus sofisticadas nubes de pelo rubio—Después de todo, llevo toda la vida planificando esto. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando jugábamos a novias, con aquellas viejas cortinas de blonda?

- Y tú siempre eras la novia –dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

- Bueno, pues se acabaron las bodas de mentira. Sé que papá se quedó de piedra por el precio del vestido, pero al fin y al cabo la novia tiene que lucir el día de su boda. Y no luciría mucho con un espantajo vestido. Quiero que Tyler se quede deslumbrado cuando me vea –dijo Jess aceleradamente –Oh, espera, ya verás lo que me ha dado para que lo lleve como algo viejo.

- Pensaba que ibas a llevar las perlas de la abuela –dijo Bella frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- No, son hermosos, pero anticuadas. Además, no son auténticas –comentó Jess, abrió el cajón del tocador y sacó una cajita. Fue con ella hasta donde estaba su hermana y se sentó en la cama –Las compró para mí.

En el interior había unos pendientes, con relucientes gotas de diamantes y unas filigranas tan delicadas que podían haberlas tejido unas arañas mágicas.

- Dios, Jess ¿son diamantes de verdad? –Pregunto Bella, asombrada.

- Por supuesto —El solitario cuadrado que llevaba al dedo destelló cuando agitó la mano –Tyler no me compraría nada de tiradillo, tiene clase. En su familia todos tienen clase.

- ¿Y en la nuestra no? –Pregunto Bella con las cejas alzadas.

- No lo digo en ese sentido –dijo Jess, pero Bella noto que fue sin demasiada convicción. Tomó uno de los pendientes y lo sostuvo en alto para que le diera la luz –La madre de Tyler va a Nueva York y a Milán a comprar. En la casa tienen un servicio de doce personas. Tendrías que ver la casa de sus padres, Bella. Es una mansión, tienen capataces que trabajan para ellos a jornada completa –dijo Jess con un brillo de emoción y admiración en los ojos –Su madre es tan dulce conmigo... ahora la llamo Joanne. La mañana de la boda me llevará a su salón de belleza para que me preparen.

- Pensaba... tú, mamá y Ang, ¿no ibais a ir a la peluquería de María? –Pregunto Bella extrañada.

- Isabella —Jess sonrió con dulzura, dio unas palmaditas en la mano de su hermana y entonces se levantó y volvió al tocador para dejar los pendientes en su sitio –María ya no está a la altura. Voy a ser la esposa de un hombre importante, voy a llevar una vida diferente, a tener obligaciones diferentes y para eso tengo que llevar un corte de pelo apropiado, la ropa idónea, el todo adecuado.

- ¿Y quién decide qué es adecuado y qué no? –Pregunto Bella mientras rodaba los ojos a espaldas de su hermana.

- Eso se sabe y punto –dijo Jess mientras se alisaba el pelo con la mano –Tyler tiene un primo, es un encanto. He pensado que te gustaría que te acompañara durante la recepción. Creo que se llevarían bien. Estudia penúltimo curso en Princeton.

- Gracias, pero ya tengo novio. Vendrá a la boda. Lo he hablado con mamá –dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Un novio –dijo Jess olvidando por un momento su tarea de arreglarse -¿Cuándo, dónde, cómo? Cuéntamelo todo.

Los recelos desaparecieron, volvían a ser dos hermanas que hablaban sobre el importantísimo tema de los chicos.

- Se llama Jacob, es muy dulce y un bombón. Quiere ser escritor y lo he conocido en la universidad. Llevamos saliendo un par de meses –dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Meses? ¿Y no me habías dicho nada? –Pregunto Jess indignada.

- Has estado muy ocupada –comento Bella con simplicidad.

- Aun así –dijo Jess frunciendo el ceño –es de por aquí.

- No, se crió en Ohio, pero ahora vive aquí. Durante el verano va a trabajar en una librería –comentó Bella mientras un tono rosa se asomaba por sus mejillas -Me gusta mucho, Jess. Nos hemos acostado, cinco veces.

- ¡Jesús! -dijo Jess mientras sus ojos se abrieron como platos –Bella, esto es muy importante. ¿Lo hace bien? —Se levantó de un brinco y fue a cerrar la puerta –Tyler es increíble en la cama. Puede hacerlo durante horas.

- A mí me parece que lo hace bien —dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño "¿Horas? ¿Cómo podía ser eso?" pensó –Pero es el único chico con el que he estado.

- Asegúrate de llevar siempre protección –dijo Jess encogiéndose de hombros -Yo lo dejé.

- ¿Dejaste qué? –Pregunto Bella sin entender.

- Lo de la protección —susurró —Tyler dice que quiere que tengamos hijos enseguida, así que he dejado de tomar las pastillas. Falta tan poco para la boda que no importa si me quedo embarazada. Dejé las pastillas la semana pasada, así que a lo mejor ya lo estoy.

- Qué bien –dijo Bella intentando sonar emocionada, pero de pronto sintió una sacudida muy fuerte, porque de pronto su hermana había pasado de novia a esposa y de esposa a madre -¿No prefieres esperar hasta que te acostumbres al matrimonio?

- No necesito acostumbrarme –dijo Jess y sonrió con expresión soñadora. Todo en ella parecía soñador, los ojos, los labios, la voz –Ya sé cómo va a ser, será perfecto. Tengo que terminar de arreglarme. Tyler llegará en cualquier momento y no le gusta que le haga esperar.

- Que te diviertas –dijo Bella colocándose de pie.

- Siempre lo hacemos –dijo Jess volviendo a ante el tocador mientras Bella se acercaba hacia la puerta –Esta noche Tyler me lleva a un restaurante fabuloso. Dice que necesito relajarme y olvidarme un poco de los preparativos de la boda.

- Seguro que tiene razón –dijo Bella saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, viendo a su hermano que subía las escaleras.

Emmett la miró, miró la puerta, volvió a mirar a Bella y sonrió.

- Bueno, ¿cuántas veces ha dicho «Tyler cree»? –Pregunto Emmett imitando la voz de su hermana.

- He perdido la cuenta –rio Bella ante la imitación –Está loco por ella.

- Me alegro por él, porque si no, a estas alturas Jess le habría vuelto loco –dijo Emmett rodando los ojos –Y te digo una cosa, no sabes las ganas que tengo de que esto termine.

Bella se acercó a su hermano. Ya la superaba en estatura, así que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- La vas a echar de menos cuando no la tengas en la habitación de al lado –dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

- Sí, ya lo sé –acotó Emmett arrugando la nariz.

- ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? –solo Bella mirándolo con cara tierna.

- ¿Para la primera noche que pasas en casa? ¿Qué clase de hermano crees que soy? –dijo Emmett haciéndose el ofendido.

- Mi favorito –dijo Bella colgándose del cuello de su hermano, mientras este la levantaba solo con uno de sus enormes brazos.

Bella esperó hasta que Jess se fue a su cena elegante y el resto de la familia estuvo reunido en torno a la mesa comiendo bistec florentino para celebrar su regreso.

- Tengo una noticia que darles –empezó –Charlie me lo ha dicho hoy, y le pedí que me dejara decíroslos yo misma. Vulturi ha salido de la cárcel. Lo soltaron hace una semana.

- El muy infeliz –murmuro Emmett.

- En la mesa no, Emmett —dijo Esme automáticamente -¿Saben dónde está, adonde ha ido?

- Ha cumplido su condena, mamá –dijo Bella con tranquilidad, ella había tenido tiempo para asimilar la noticia, por eso parecía tan calmada –John no cree que tengamos que preocuparnos, y yo estoy de acuerdo. No tiene ningún vínculo con el barrio, no hay ninguna razón para que vuelva. Aquello pasó hace mucho tiempo.

- Ayer –dijo Carlisle –parece que fue ayer, pero creo que tenemos que aceptarlo. ¿Qué otra cosa vamos a hacer? Ya se le castigó por lo que hizo. Y ahora ya no forma parte de nuestras vidas.

- Sí, pero no estaría de más estar atentos, al menos por un tiempo dijo Esme respirando hondo –Y seguramente lo mejor es que no le digamos nada a Jess hasta después de la boda. Se pondría histérica.

- Jess se pondría histérica por una uña rota –intervino Emmett.

- Justamente. Así que, ya saben, hay que estar atentos. Pero debemos pensar, igual que lo hace Charlie, que no hay nada que temer. Bueno... —Esme levantó las manos –A comer todo el mundo antes de que la comida se enfríe.

* * *

RR! please!

Bye

Konnyta_Granger


	6. Chapter 6

**_Para comenzar debo decir que la historia no me pertenece. La trama de la historia es de __Nora Roberts__, específicamente de la novela __"Jugando con Fuego"__ , por otro lado los personajes son de __Stephanie Meye__r y su saga __"Crepúsculo"__, la mezcla rara me pertenece a mí, ese es mi único mérito, además de encantarme ambas escritoras y ambas historias. Bueno eso es todo, ahora espero realmente que les guste mi adaptación. Saludos._**

* * *

Edward no estaba convencido en un cien por cien de los planes para aquel día, aunque normalmente siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer de acompañante. Ahora su amigo James era oficialmente pareja de Victoria y, como aún era muy reciente, de momento todos estaban contentos. Para compartir su alegría, la nueva pareja preparo una doble cita. A Edward le parecía bien, lo que le preocupaba es que fuera para todo el día y hasta bien entrada la noche.

Todo un compromiso, en opinión de Edward. ¿Y si él y la amiga de Victoria no se gustaban? Podía pasar. Se suponía que era linda, pero esa era la opinión de Victoria, y no se puede confiar en la opinión de la novia de un amigo. Incluso si era como Claudia Schiffer, a lo mejor hablaba sin parar, o no dejaba de reír de forma estúpida. No soportaba a las chicas que estaban con las risitas constantemente, o peor aún, que no tuviera sentido del humor. Prefería a una que no dejara de reírse a una que fuera demasiado seria, de esas que van de salvadoras del mundo.

Además, aún estaba enamorado de la chica que había visto solo unos segundos y cuyo nombre no conocía. Sabía que era ridículo pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Edward sabía que aquello era uno de los métodos de James para traerlo de vuelta al mundo real. Una chica guapa y un día en grupo en el puerto de Baltimore. Ir al acuario, pasear, escuchar algo de música, comer marisco. Reír un poco. «Ponte en situación», se ordenó a sí mismo mientras, seguía las indicaciones de Victoria.

Ella y James se habían instalado en el asiento de atrás de su auto, seguramente para poder hacer cochinadas.

Entró en el estacionamiento y esperó mientras sus pasajeros terminaban su última sesión de besuqueo.

- Podemos subir todos –dijo Victoria, mientras se separaba de James y tomaba su bolso -¡Será divertido! Es un día estupendo.

En eso tenía razón, pensó Edward. Cielo azul, nubes algodonosas, un sol deslumbrante. Mejor salir a distraerse que quedarse en casa rebánanos los sesos por una fantasía o haciendo el tonto en el taller de su jefe.

Lo que él quería era tener su propio taller. Cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para arrendar una casa o comprársela, entonces tendría su propio taller. Un bonito y pequeño cobertizo que equiparía con mesas de trabajo y herramientas eléctricas. Y hasta puede que empezara su propio negocio.

Entraron en el edificio, que a él le pareció exactamente igual que los otros edificios de departamentos que había fuera del campus. Y que era justamente la clase de sitio que quería olvidar. Lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a James para que compraran una casa a medias y la rehabilitaran.

- Vive aquí, en el primer piso –comento Victoria acercándose a la puerta para llamar con los nudillos –De verdad Edward, Tany te gustará, es muy divertida.

La amplia sonrisa de Victoria le recordó a Edward por que no le gustaba que otros le arreglaran una cita. Ahora, si la chica no le gustaba, tendría que fingir que sí. Porque, si no, Victoria se lo echaría en cara a James y luego James se lo echaría en cara a él.

Pero parte de sus preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando una pelirroja menuda, casi rubia, con unos grandes ojos azules y curvas bellamente enfundadas en unos Jeans y una camiseta gris ceñida, abrió la puerta. Tan bellamente enfundadas que decidió guardarse su opinión sobre el piercing de la ceja.

- Eh, Tanya, ya conoces a James –dijo Victoria presentando a su novio.

- Sí. Hola, James –dijo Tanya.

Edward percibió un leve ceceo... muy sexy.

- Y este es Edward, Edward Cullen –dijo Victoria presentando a Edward.

- Hola, Edward. Tomo mi bolso y nos vamos. La casa está hecha un desastre, así es que mejor que no entréis –lo dijo riendo, y los hizo retroceder –Mi compañera de piso se fue ayer a pasar un fin de semana salvaje en Oklahoma City y lo puso todo patas arriba buscando unas sandalias, que encima encontré yo cuando ya se había ido. No pienso recoger nada. Que lo haga ella.

Tomó su bolso y una gorra de los Orioles, sin dejar de hablar ni un segundo, aunque resultaba divertida y alegre.

Ah, béisbol, pensó Edward. Entonces había esperanza.

La chica salió, cerró la puerta y le dedicó a Edward una sonrisa fugaz y afable.

- Llevo una cámara –dijo dando unos toquecitos en el abultado bolso –Soy un poco pesada con las fotos. Lo aviso.

- Tanya es muy buena fotógrafa –terció Victoria –Trabaja como ayudante en el Baltimore Sun.

- Un montón de horas, sin cobrar. Pero me encanta –dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¡Eh, míralo!

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir nada, la chica se había girado para mirar a un chico que bajaba por las escaleras. Iba vestido con traje y corbata, y parecía algo nervioso.

- Qué arreglado –dijo ella con una risita –Estás muy guapo.

- Voy a una boda –Se llevó una mano al nudo de su corbata a rayas y tiró -¿Me la he puesto bien?

- Victoria, James, Edward, este es Jacob, el vecino de arriba, estudiante y anudador aficionado de corbatas –dijo Tanya bromeando con el acongojado chico –Deja, yo te la arreglo. ¿Quién se casa?

- La hermana de mi novia. Voy a conocer a toda su familia. Estoy un poco nervioso –dijo Jacob dejando que Tanya arreglara su corbata.

- Ohhh –cuando termino de arreglar la corbata, le dio una palmadita en la solapa de la chaqueta –Buena, perfecta. Y no te preocupes, cielo, en las bodas la gente o se pasa el rato llorando o se emborracha.

- La mayoría son italianos –dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

- Entonces harán las dos cosas. Las bodas italianas son muy divertidas. Tú limítate a levantar el vaso y dices, ¿cómo era?, _¡salute! –dijo Tanya con alegría._

- _Salute_. Vale, lo recordaré –dijo Jacob con notorio nerviosismo –Bueno, encantado de conocerlos. Adiós.

- Es un encanto –dijo Tanya cuando Jacob se fue –Lleva casi todo el curso embobado de esa chica de la clase de literatura. Parece que por fin la cosa funciona. Bueno –dijo Tanya y se ajustó la gorra –Vamos a ver a alguno de esos pescados.

Jess lo había organizado todo a la perfección y, en opinión de Bella, había conseguido lo que quería. Hacía un día increíble, el azul y dorado balsámico de principios del verano, las flores llamativas y delicadas, la baja humedad.

Parecía una princesa, todos lo decían, con su vestido blanco y vaporoso, los cabellos castaños dorados bajo el velo. El ramo era una creación espectacular con rosas rosadas y azucenas enanas.

La iglesia estaba decorada con canastillas blancas con las flores que ella había elegido. Había rechazado el tradicional órgano en favor de un arpa, flautas, violonchelo y violín. Bella tuvo que admitir que sonaba maravillosamente. Y tenía clase.

Se acabaron las cortinas de blonda y los ramos hechos con papel desechable, pensó Bella sintiendo que los ojos le picaban y que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Jessica Cullen avanzó por el pasillo de la iglesia de Saint Leo del brazo de su padre, como una reina. Con una cola que parecía un río blanco a su espalda, expresión radiante y los diamantes destellando en sus orejas.

"Ha conseguido todo lo que quería", pensó Bella, mientras a su lado Tyler, elegante y guapo con su smoking, parecía totalmente deslumbrado. Sus ojos, profundos y oscuros, no se apartaban del rostro de Jess. Los de su padre se humedecieron cuando levantó con delicadeza el velo de la novia y la besó en la mejilla, y luego, cuando el cura preguntó quién entregaba a aquella mujer, contestó con ternura:

- Su madre y yo –respondió Carlisle.

Por una vez Jess no lloró, permaneció con los ojos secos y expresión radiante durante toda la misa y la ceremonia. Con ojos brillantes como luceros y una voz nítida como una campana.

"Porque sabe que esto es exactamente lo que quiere —pensó Bella —Lo que siempre ha querido, sabe que hoy es el centro del universo y todos los ojos están puestos en ella"

Ya no importaba que su vestido de dama de honor la favoreciera tan poco. Bella comprendió que allí había otra clase de fuego. Era poderoso, brillante y caliente. Era la felicidad de su hermana, que llameaba en el ambiente.

Así que Bella lloró cuando hicieron los votos y se entregaron los anillos, consciente de que aquel día estaban perdiendo una parte de sus vidas. Y empezaba la siguiente etapa de la vida de Bella.

La recepción se ofreció en el club de campo de los padres de Tyler. Por lo visto, el padre era una especie de directivo o miembro del consejo del club. Allí también había flores en abundancia, comida, bebida y música. Cada mesa estaba engalanada con el mismo tono de rosa que las amadas rosas de Jess, salpicada de pétalos blancos, con centros de flores y brillantes columnas de velas de un blanco níveo.

Bella tuvo que sentarse a la mesa principal, en el grupo de los novios. Se alegró de que su madre hubiera tenido la previsión de sentar a Jacob en la misma mesa que Alice, porque sabía que ella le entretendría. Y también de que Ang, como dama de honor, y el hermano de Tyler, padrino del novio, se encargaran de hacer los tradicionales brindis.

Bella comió costillas de primerísima calidad, habló y rió con los otros comensales, se preocupó por Jacob. Y cuando tuvo un momento para mirar al gran salón de baile, se preguntó a qué clase de mundo pertenecía su hermana.

Las dos familias estaban mezcladas, como suele hacer la gente en esos eventos. Pero, aunque no hubiera conocido a la gente que había allí, habría podido dividirlos fácilmente en dos grupos. Clase trabajadora/clase alta. Barrio urbano/zona residencial de ricos.

La novia no era la única que lucía diamantes o que llevaba un vestido que costaba más que la recaudación de una semana en Sirico's. Pero sí era la única de su familia que había podido llevarlos.

Seguramente, pensó Bella, era la única de la familia que podía comportarse como si hubiera nacido vistiendo modelos de Prada.

Emmett se inclinó para decirle algo al oído, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

- Ahora somos los familiares pobres –susurro su hermano.

Bella rió con disimulo y luego alzó su copa de champán.

- O, calla. _Salute –dijo Bella disfrutando de la fiesta_.

Fue más fácil cuando pudo escapar de sus obligaciones y reunirse con Jacob.

- ¿Estás bien? Ahora estoy libre, al menos un rato –dijo Bella disculpándose.

- Sí, bien… que boda –dijo Jacob con una sonrisa genuina.

- Sí -coincidió ella –No sabía que tardaríamos tanto con las fotografías. Me siento como si te hubiera abandonado. Y quería decirte que...

- ¡Isabella! –dijo su tía Carmela, abalanzándose sobre ella y la envolviéndola en una nube de perfume -¡Qué guapa estás! Pareces una novia. ¡Aunque estás muy delgada! Ahora que has vuelto te engordaremos un poco. Y ¿quién es este joven tan guapo?

- Tía, este es Jacob Black. Jacob, mi tía, Carmela Sirico –dijo Bella.

- Encantado de conocerla, señora Sirico –dijo Jacob con toda educación.

- Y además educado. Estamos en una boda, joven, hoy puedes llamarme Carmela. Mi sobrina –dijo rodeando los hombros de Bella con un brazo –Está muy guapa, ¿verdad?

- Sí, señora, está... –intento decir Jacob.

- Francesca es la más guapa, Jessica tiene estilo, pasión. Y nuestra Isabella es la inteligente. ¿Verdad, cara? –dijo la tía Carmela con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Exacto, yo tengo el cerebro y me enorgullece mucho –dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

- Pero hoy estás muy guapa. A lo mejor a tu joven galán le dan ideas cuando tomes el ramo de la novia –dijo y le guiñó un ojo -¿Conozco a tu familia?

- No, no la conoces —se apresuró a contestar Bella –Lo conozco de la facultad. Tengo que presentarlo a los demás.

- Sí, sí. Pero resérvame un baile —le dijo a Jacob cuando Bella se lo llevaba a toda prisa del brazo.

- Eso quería decirte —empezó a decir Bella –Te vas a encontrar mucho de eso. Que quién es tu familia, a qué se dedican, a qué te dedicas tú, a qué iglesia vais. En mi familia, todos piensan que es normal preguntarlo. No te lo tomes como algo personal.

- No importa, Alice ya me ha dicho algo. Me asusta un poco, pero esta bien. Y estás muy guapa, de verdad. Nunca había estado en una gran boda católica. Ha sido increíble –dijo Jacob acercándose a ella para besarla.

- Y muy larga —dijo ella con una risa recibiendo el beso –Bueno, tendré que presentarte a mis tíos y mis otras tías. Animo.

La fiesta siguió y Bella comprobó que efectivamente no pasaba nada. Es verdad que bombardearon a Jacob con preguntas, pero todos hablaban tanto que no tuvo que contestar a todas, ni mucho menos.

La música animaba el ambiente, y hubo para todos los gustos, desde Dean Martín a Madonna. Bella se relajó por fin, en el momento en que bailó con el novio.

- Nunca había visto a mi hermana tan feliz. La ceremonia ha sido muy bonita, Tyler. Todo es muy bonito –dijo Bella moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

- La pobre estaba muy preocupada. Pero esa es mi Jess.

Tyler se movía con suavidad por la pista, tan concentrado en su rostro que Bella se preguntó si no habría tomado clases especiales: bailes de salón y encanto.

- Ahora podremos empezar nuestra vida, crear nuestro hogar, tener una familia. Te invitaremos a cenar en cuanto regresemos de la luna de miel y nos instalemos –dijo Tyler de forma encantadora.

- Aquí estaré –dijo Bella agradeciendo el gesto de su cuñado.

- Soy muy afortunado por tener una mujer tan bonita y encantadora y que además cocina –rió Tyler y besó a Bella en la mejilla -Y ahora tengo otra hermana.

- Y yo otro hermano, una famiglia –dijo Bella riendo.

- Una famiglia —Sonrió Tyler y siguió girando y girando con ella por la sala de baile.

Más tarde, mientras estaba acurrucada en la cama con Jacob, Bella pensó en aquel día que su hermana llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. La majestuosidad de la ceremonia, las palabras solemnes, las elegantes flores, la formalidad inicial de la ceremonia que, afortunadamente, había desembocado en una fiesta bulliciosa.

- Dime una cosa, ¿de verdad ha bailado mi tía Rosa el Electric Slide? –Pregunto Bella riendo de buena gana.

- Ahora no recuerdo exactamente cuál de ellas era Rosa, pero sí, creo que sí. O a lo mejor era el Hokey Pokey –dijo Jacob siguiéndole la corriente a su novia.

- No, las que han bailado eso han sido mis primas segundas Lena y María Teresa –dijo Bella tapándose la cara con la mano –por dios.

- Me han gustado los bailes, sobre todo la _tarenbella_ –dijo Jacob luego de unos segundos de risas.

- _Tarantela_ –le corrigió ella entre risitas –Has aguantado muy bien, Jacob, y no es fácil. Tienes mucho mérito.

- Lo he pasado muy bien, de verdad. Tu familia es genial –dijo Jacob.

- Un poco escandalosos. Creo que la familia de Tyler estaba un poco incómoda, sobre todo cuando mi tío Larry tomó el micrófono y se puso a cantar a gritos «_That's Amore_».

- Sonaba bien, tu familia me gusta más. La del novio parece un poco pesada. Pero él está bien —añadió enseguida –Y está enamoradísimo de tu hermana. Parecían una pareja de película.

- Sí, es verdad –concordó Bella

- Y tu madre, ¿quedaré muy mal si te digo que es guapísima? No parece una madre. Mi familia nunca hacía cosas así, ya sabes, grandes ceremonias o cosas de esas, me ha gustado mucho –añadió con entusiasmo.

Ella rodó sobre la cama y se puso encima de él, sonriéndole.

- Entonces, ¿vendrás a cenar mañana? Mamá me dijo que te lo pidiera, así verás cómo somos cuando no estamos de fiesta –dijo Bella poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

- Claro. ¿Te puedes quedar esta noche? Mi compañero de piso no vuelve hasta mañana en la noche. Podemos salir si quieres, o quedarnos aquí todo el día –dijo provocativamente.

- Me gustaría –dijo Bella inclinando la cabeza para besarle en el pecho. Era tan suave y cálido –De verdad, pero sería demasiado si justo hoy paso la noche fuera. Seguramente estará muy triste, además, la gente no dejaba de decirle que pronto tendría que volver a pasar por todo eso con Ang.

- La empujaste directa hacia el ramo cuando Jessica lo tiró, ¿eh? –dijo Jacob divertido al recordar lo sucedido.

- Fue un acto reflejo –dijo bella y volvió a reír, se sentó y echarse el pelo hacia atrás -intentaré que papá esté ocupado esta noche. Si no, no dejará de pensar en la noche de bodas de Jess y eso es terreno peligroso –Le acarició la mejilla –Me alegro de que lo hayas pasado bien.

Él se sentó también y la abrazó de una forma que a Bella le alegró el corazón.

- Siempre lo paso bien cuando estoy contigo –susurro Jacob cerca de su oído.

Ella se vistió y se retocó el maquillaje. No quería volver a casa con su aspecto de acabar de salir de la cama de nadie. Ya en la puerta dejó que Jacob la retuviera con varios besos.

- A lo mejor, la próxima vez que tenga libre podríamos pasar un día fuera, ir a algún sitio —propuso él –A la playa o donde sea.

- Me gusta la idea. Te veré mañana. —Se apartó, y entonces volvió atrás y lo empujó hacia la puerta para besarlo otra vez –Mientras, tendré que aguantar con esto.

Bajó las escaleras prácticamente bailando y salió a la atmósfera templada de la noche.

Edward llegó al estacionamiento en el momento en que ella ponía las llaves en el contacto de su auto.

Primero había dejado a James y Victoria en casa de esta. Había sido un buen día, y aquello prometía. Tanya le gustaba. ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar? Era muy pesada con la cámara, pero le hacía reír,

- Quiero ver alguna de los seis millones de fotografías que has sacado hoy —le dijo cuando bajaron del auto.

- Sí, no podrás escaparte. Cuando hago las copias me pongo casi tan pesada como cuando voy con la cámara sacando las fotos. Ha sido divertido –dijo volviéndose hacia Edward –Me alegro de que Victoria me convenciera y si digo esto es para que veas que te hablo con el corazón.

- No pasa nada, a mí también tuvieron que convencerme. Supuse que, si al final se convertía en una pesadilla, podría echárselo a James en cara durante años. Ahora tendré que buscar otra cosa que echarle en cara. ¿Te puedo llamar otro día?

- Claro –dijo Tanya y sacó un trozo de papel del bolsillo –Ya te había escrito mi número. Había decidido que, si no me lo pedías, te lo iba a endosar mientras hacía esto.

Y dicho esto lo tomó por la camiseta, dio un tirón y se puso de puntillas. El beso fue ardiente y prometedor.

- Bien –Rozó sus labios contra los de él –Sabes, si esto funciona no nos lo van a perdonar nunca.

- La vida está llena de riesgos –Había decidido que el aro de la ceja era sexy –A lo mejor te gustaría que suba.

- Tentador, muy tentador, pero creo que es mejor que esperemos un poco Tanya abrió la puerta y entró –Llámame.

Él se guardó el número en el bolsillo y volvió al auto sonriendo.

Como tenía la noche libre y su compañero de piso no estaba allí para poner la música a todo volumen, Jacob se sentó a escribir. Sería divertido tratar de escribir un relato corto sobre la boda. Quería anotar parte de lo que había vivido antes de que las impresiones, que eran había muchas, se confundieran o empezaran a desvanecerse.

Aunque le habría encantado que Bella se quedara a pasar la noche con él, en parte se alegraba de que se hubiera ido. Tener el piso para él solo significaba que podía pensar de verdad. Trabajar de verdad.

Ya tenía casi un primer borrador terminado cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Fue a abrir, con la cabeza todavía en la historia. Cuando abrió, inclinó la cabeza levemente a modo de saludo.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? –Pregunto Jacob.

- Sí, soy del piso de arriba. ¿Has oído...? Oh, mira, ahí está otra vez –dijo el hombre señalando algo a su espalda.

Instintivamente Jacob miró por encima de su hombro en la dirección que le estaba señalando el visitante. De pronto un fuerte dolor estalló en su cabeza, y vio una nube roja ante los ojos. Antes de que su cuerpo llegara al suelo, la puerta se había cerrado.

"Que flacucho. No me costará nada llevarlo hasta el cuarto.

El calcetín lleno de monedas le dejará una marca. A lo mejor lo descubren mas tarde. Lo dejaré en el suelo, para que parezca que se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza al caer de la cama.

Todo tiene que ser lo más sencillo y rápido posible. Encendemos un cigarrillo, lo limpiamos y se lo ponemos entre los labios al idiota este. Por si acaso. Marcamos sus huellas en el paquete, en algunos fósforos. Ahora ponemos el cigarrillo encendido en la cama, entre las sábanas. Para que prendan bien. Añadimos un poco de papel… papeles de la universidad, el paquete de cigarrillos, unas cerillas.

Voy por una cerveza a la cocina. Ahora, puedo tomarme algo mientras espero a que empiece la fiesta.

No hay nada como ver cómo empieza un fuego. No, señor. El poder es como una droga.

La combustión interna, el fuego furtivo, taimado y astuto, que se hace más y más poderoso, en silencio, secretamente, hasta que aparece la primera llama.

Ahora, con unos guantes, voy a sacar la pila del detector de humos. La gente es tan descuidada... siempre se olvidan de cambiar las pilas. Es una pena.

El estúpido este podría volver en sí. Si pasa lo vuelvo a golpear.

Ojalá vuelva en sí, vamos, flacucho de mierda, recupera la conciencia para que te pueda volver a dar.

Y el humo, tan sensual, tan silencioso, tan letal. El humo es lo que los mata, los atonta, el papel empieza a prender, ya hay llama.

La primera llama es lo mejor. Escucha, escucha cómo te habla y te susurra. Mira cómo se mueve, cómo baila.

Y ahora las sábanas. Buen principio, sí. Y ahora le colocamos las sábanas encima al imbécil este.

¡Qué bonito! Y qué colores. Dorado, rojo, naranja, amarillo.

Sí, eso va a parecer: el chico se enciende un cigarro en la cama, se queda dormido. El humo lo atonta, y trata de bajar de la cama, pero se cae y se da un golpe en la cabeza y el fuego lo quema cuando está inconsciente.

La cama está ardiendo. Pero qué bonito. Un poco más de papel no irá mal. Que le prenda la camiseta. ¡Así, muy bien!

Vamos, vamos. Esto está tardando mucho. Beberé un poco de cerveza, tengo que mantener la calma. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que un simple espárrago como este podía quemarse de este modo? Ahora ha prendido también la alfombra... es lo que pasa cuando compras barato.

Bien doradito, sí, señor. Huele como un maldito cerdo a la brasa.

Será mejor que me vaya. Qué rabia, tener que perderme el espectáculo. Es tan entretenido ver cómo la gente se churrasca y se derrite al fuego...

Pero es hora de que me despida del estúpido de Jacob, el universitario. Tómatelo con calma, despacito. Primero comprobaré el descansillo. Qué mierda que no me pueda quedar a verlo, pero tengo que irme. Camina normal, nada de carreras. No mires atrás. Tranquilamente, como si no tuvieras preocupaciones.

Y ahora enciendo el auto y me largo. Conduzco dentro de los límites de las señales, como cualquier hijo de puta que respeta la ley.

Estará hecho un chicharrón antes de que lo encuentren.

Esto sí que es divertido."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Para comenzar debo decir que la historia no me pertenece. La trama de la historia es de __Nora Roberts__, específicamente de la novela __"Jugando con Fuego"__ , por otro lado los personajes son de __Stephanie Meye__r y su saga __"Crepúsculo"__, la mezcla rara me pertenece a mí, ese es mi único mérito, además de encantarme ambas escritoras y ambas historias. Bueno eso es todo, ahora espero realmente que les guste mi adaptación. Saludos._**

* * *

Edward se despertó con una resaca que resonaba en su cabeza como las campanas de una catedral. Estaba bocabajo en una cama que, más que a sábanas, olía a calcetines sucios, y se sentía tan hecho polvo que pensó quedarse así, respirando aquel olor rancio el resto de su vida.

No era culpa suya si cuando volvió después de llevar a Tanya a su casa la fiesta del vecino de abajo estaba en pleno apogeo. Y él entró por educación, y porque le pareció una forma entretenida de pasar el resto de aquel sábado noche. Y como luego solo tenía que subir un piso para volver a su casa, no vio nada de malo en tomarse un par de cervezas.

Pero la culpa era suya, y estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo en cuanto su cabeza dejara de gritar. Sí, se quedó hasta las dos de la mañana y se bebió un pack entero de seis cervezas.

No, no era del todo culpa suya, porque la cerveza estaba allí, con los nachos. Y ¿qué se supone que tiene que hacer uno cuando come nachos sino ayudarlos a bajar con cerveza? Montones de cerveza.

Tenía aspirinas, estaba seguro, en algún sitio. Oh, sí al menos hubiera un alma caritativa que le recordara dónde había guardado el frasco de pastillas... Iría él mismo a buscarlo, arrastrándose, arrastrando su pobre cuerpo maltrecho. Y ¿por qué no había bajado las persianas? ¿Por qué no podía esa alma caritativa apagar el sol para que no le quemara en los ojos como un horno caliente?

Porque había rendido homenaje al dios de la cerveza, por eso. Había violado un mandamiento y había idolatrado al dios falso y espumoso de la cerveza. Y ahora estaba siendo castigado.

La aspirina, sobre la que ahora recaía el peso de su salvación, seguramente estaría en la cocina. Edward rezó para que estuviera allí, y tras cubrirse los ojos con una mano, se levantó de la cama. Gimió con toda el alma, y el gemido se convirtió casi en un grito cuando tropezó con los zapatos y se cayó de bruces. Casi no tenía fuerzas ni para gimotear, y menos aún para empezar a renegar. Consiguió ponerse a cuatro patas y se quedó así hasta que recuperó el aliento. Nunca más, lo juraba. Si hubiera tenido un cuchillo a mano, lo habría utilizado para escribir aquella promesa en el suelo con su propia sangre.

Logró ponerse de pie, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un fuerte ardor en el estómago. Su última esperanza era no vomitarse encima. Prefería el dolor al vómito.

Afortunadamente, su departamento tenía el tamaño de una casa rodante, y la cocina solo estaba a unos pasos del sofá cama. En la cocina había algo que olía a rata muerta... ¿no era maravilloso? No hizo caso del fregadero lleno de platos, ni de las cajas vacías de comida rápida que aún estaban sobre la encimera, y se puso a rebuscar en los armarios.

«Fullola, lo más parecido al plástico que hay» pensó con resignación. Dentro había cajas abiertas de cereales y snacks. Una bolsa de salsa agria y papas con sabor a ajo, cuatro cajas de macarrones y queso, galletas de chocolate con relleno de crema, un surtido de latas de sopa y una caja de preparado para hacer pastel de queso y frambuesa. Y allí, entre el paquete de Life y el de cereales, estaban las aspirinas. Gracias a Dios.

Como después de su anterior resaca ya había tirado el tapón, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue echarse tres pequeñas pastillas en su mano pegajosa. Se las echó a la boca, abrió el grifo y, como no había sitio para la cabeza entre tantos platos, ahuecó la mano debajo del chorro y sorbió el agua para tragarse las pastillas.

Una se le atascó en la garganta y se atragantó; fue dando tumbos hasta la nevera y tomó una botella de Gatorade, para luego beber apoyado ligeramente en la encimera.

Abriéndose paso a través del montón de ropa, los zapatos, las estúpidas llaves y las otras cosas que habían acabado en el suelo, fue al cuarto de baño. Se sujetó al borde del lavabo e hizo acopio de valor para mirar se en el espejo.

Por el aspecto, su pelo parecía que la rata muerta de la cocina se había dedicado a revolvérselo por la noche. Estaba muy pálido.

Tenía los ojos tan enrojecidos que se preguntó si quedaría sangre para el resto del cuerpo.

- Muy bien, señor Cullen, estúpido hijo de puta. Se acabó. Ahora mismo vas a poner tu trasero en condiciones –se dijo Edward a si mismo mientras se miraba al espejo.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se puso debajo del ridículo chorrito. Después de levantar los ojos al techo, se quitó los bóxers y el calcetín que llevaba puesto. Se inclinó hacia delante para que el agua le cayera sobre el pelo.

Tenía que salir de aquel antro en cuanto pudiera. Entretanto, lo mejor sería que lo limpiara. Una cosa era ahorrar viviendo en un departamento ruinoso y otra dejar que se convirtiera en un pozo de mierda porque no se molestaba en cuidarlo.

Aquello no era forma de vivir, y estaba cansado de conformarse. Cansado de pasarse la semana deslomándose y desahogarse bebiendo tanta cerveza que los domingos por la mañana se encontraba casi muerto. Había llegado el momento de hacer algo.

Tardó una hora en ducharse, quitarse el olor de los excesos de la noche anterior de la boca y obligarse a comer algo que esperaba que su estómago retuviera. Se puso unos pantalones de deporte rotos y empezó a recoger en la sala de estar.

Encontró montones de ropa para lavar. ¿Quién iba a decir que tenía tanta ropa? Quitó las sábanas apestosas de la cama y por un momento consideró la posibilidad de quemarlas sin más. Pero al final, su naturaleza ahorrador las aprovecho para poner encima el resto de la ropa y las toallas. Se iba a pasar buena parte del domingo en la lavandería.

Pero, entretanto, tomó la toalla más lastimosa que tenía, la rompió en jirones y utilizó uno de ellos para quitar el polvo a la mesita auxiliar. La había hecho él, era una pieza buena de madera, había que ver cómo la trataba. Sacó sus otras sábanas pero el olor que despedían hizo que las pusiera con el resto de la ropa para lavar.

Pasó a la cocina, descubrió que, efectivamente, tenía lavavajillas y un bote sin estrenar de Don Limpio. Llenó bolsas y más bolsas de basura y descubrió que lo que olía tan mal no era una rata muerta, sino una ración realmente caducada de cerdo agridulce. Echó un montón de jabón en la pila de fregar. Echó más. Los platos parecían verdaderamente cochinos. Con las piernas abiertas, fregó los platos en un mar de espuma.

Cuando hubo recogido un poco la encimera y tuvo suficiente espacio para poner los platos limpios, empezó a sentirse casi normal.

Ya que se había puesto, vació la nevera y la fregó. Abrió el horno, encontró una caja de pizza con lo que, en un pasado lejano, debieron de ser los restos de una hawaiana.

- Dios, mira que eres cerdo –se dijo Edward mientras la tiraba dentro de una bolsa.

¿Dónde podía arrendar un traje especial para manipular sustancias peligrosas?, se preguntó antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño.

Casi cuatro horas después de haberse levantado de la cama, tenía dos montones de ropa sucia embutidos en dos grandes canastas de plástico que hasta entonces había utilizado para poner un poco de todo, tres bolsas llenas de basura y porquerías varias y un departamento limpio.

El hombre que salió a llevar la basura al contenedor era un hombre satisfecho.

Cuando volvió a subir, se quitó los pantalones de deporte, tomó la ropa para lavar y se vistió con sus téjanos más limpios y su camiseta menos ofensiva.

Juntó las monedas que había encontrado en la cama, debajo de la cama, en su única silla y en diferentes bolsillos. Se puso los lentes de sol que pensó que había perdido semanas antes y tomó las llaves.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar la canasta con la ropa sucia, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era James.

- Eh. He intentado llamar... –pero la frase se quedó a medias. Estaba boquiabierto -¡Qué demonios! ¿Es que estoy en un universo alternativo?

- He limpiado un poco –dijo Edward con orgullo.

- ¿Un poco? Oye, aquí puede vivir una persona. Mira, pero si tienes una silla –dijo James mirando asombrado el departamento de su amigo.

- Siempre he tenido una silla, solo que estaba enterrada debajo de otras cosas. Me voy a la lavandería, por si quieres venir... A veces hay chicas muy buenas –dijo Edward.

- Puede. Oye, hace un par de horas que intenté llamarte. Todo el tiempo daba ocupado –dijo James frunciendo el ceño.

- Debí de darle un golpe al auricular y descolgar sin querer anoche. ¿Qué pasa? –dijo revolviéndose el cabello.

-Nada bueno –dijo James quedando maravillado al entrar a la cocina, para tomar una coca-cola de la nevera –Anoche hubo un incendio en la casa de Tanya.

- ¿Un incendio? ¿Está bien? –dijo Edward mirándolo sorprendido.

- Ella está bien, aunque bastante afectada. Vino a casa de Victoria, yo vengo de allí ahora. Supongo que necesitaba desahogarse –dijo James suspirando con pesar –Ha salido en las noticias.

- No he puesto la tele. He estado escuchando a Black Sabbath mientras limpiaba. ¿Ha sido muy grave el incendio? –Pregunto Edward con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Más que grave –dijo James mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla –Empezó en el departamento de arriba. Dicen que es posible que estuviese fumando en la cama —Se pasó una mano por la cara, y se subió las gafas –Oye, Edward, un chico ha muerto. Se ha quemado junto con buena parte de su departamento. Se ha perdido la mayoría de la segunda planta y parte de la tercera. Tanya salió; luego la dejaron entrar para que tomara algunas de sus cosas, pero está hecha polvo. Era el chico de la corbata. Ah, Jacob. ¿Te acuerdas? El de la escalera.

- Dios, ¿está muerto? –Edward se dejó caer en el sofá.

- Ha sido muy fuerte, Tanya casi no podía ni hablar, el chico se ha muerto, y hay otras dos personas en el hospital con quemaduras o por inhalación de humo. Dice que debió de empezar justo después de que la dejaras en casa. Aún estaba levantada, viendo la tele, cuando oyó gritos y se dispararon las alarmas de incendio –dijo James mirando la alfombre.

- Iba a una boda -Murmuro Edward –Y no sabía ponerse bien la corbata.

- Y ahora está muerto –James dio un largo trago a la lata de Coca-Cola –Te hace pensar, te das cuenta de lo corto que puede ser el viaje.

- Sí –dijo Edward teniendo una imagen del muerto en la cabeza, de pie, con el traje y una sonrisa tímida –Sí, te hace pensar.

Los domingos por la tarde había poco movimiento en el restaurante. Algunos clientes iban a comer allí después de misa, pero la mayoría se iban a comer a sus casas. Bella y Emmett se encargaron del turno de después de misa; la prima pequeña de Harry, Mía, atendía las mesas y Nick Casto se encargaba de la comida para llevar y de lavar los platos.

Habían puesto música de Tony Bennett en el pequeño equipo, porque a los clientes habituales de los domingos les gustaba, pero Emmett estaba haciendo las pizzas y los calzone en la gran mesa de trabajo, escuchando a Pearl Jam con los audífonos.

Para Bella era una delicia encargarse de la cocina cuando había pocos clientes y salir al comedor de vez en cuando para pasear de mesa en mesa, como hacía su padre

Todos sabían que Fran heredaría el negocio, pero Bella siempre tendría tiempo para ayudar. Si no esperaban a nadie para la cena, cuando acababa el turno, ella y Emmett se iban a veces a ver un juego de beisbol o a jugar a la pelota con algunos amigos. Pero como ese día sí esperaban a alguien, su novio, Bella iría a casa y ayudaría a su madre con la cena.

En un par de horas, se iría a casa y prepararía la mesa con la mantelería y la cubertería para invitados. Su madre iba a preparar su pollo especial con romero y _prosciutto_, y de postre habría tiramisú.

Él se mostraría cohibido, pensó Bella mientras servía _risotto_ en un plato. Pero su familia le ayudaría a sentirse más cómodo. Ya había hablado con Ang, para que le preguntara a Jacob sobre lo que escribía.

A Ang se le daba muy bien ayudar a la gente a abrirse.

Tarareando la música de Tony, Bella salió a servir los platos ella misma.

- Así que tu hermana ya es una mujer casada –la mujer a la que servía.

- Así es, señora Giambrisco –dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

La mujer asintió y echó una mirada a su marido, que ya se había lanzado sobre su _risotto_

- Ha cazado a un rico. Es tan fácil enamorarse de un rico como de un pobre –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Puede ser –dijo Bella. Personalmente no sabía cómo era eso de enamorarse, de quien fuera. A lo mejor se estaba enamorando de Jacob y no lo sabía.

- Tú recuerda –dijo la señora Giambrisco agitó su tenedor –A lo mejor los chicos van detrás de tus hermanas, pero ya te llegara el día a ti también. Ese marido de tu hermana, ¿no tendrá un hermano?

- Sí. Un hermano casado, con un hijo y otro en camino –dijo Bella con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Y un primo? –intento la mujer nuevamente.

- No se preocupe, señora Giambrisco —dijo Emmett levantando la voz desde su mesa de cocina –Isabella tiene novio –Y se besó los dedos en dirección a su hermana -Esta noche viene a cenar. Papá lo va a cocer a preguntas.

- Como debe ser ¿Es italiano? –Pregunto inmediatamente.

- No, y viene para cenar pollo, no para que lo cocinen a él —dijo Bella respondiendo a lo que había dicho su hermano –Espero que disfruten de la comida.

Cuando volvía hacia la cocina, le lanzó a su hermano una mirada de disgusto, aunque en el fondo se sentía feliz de estar en posición de que le gastaran bromas sobre un novio.

Miró el reloj, puso unos _penne_ en el horno y estaba sirviendo unos espaguetis _puttanesca_ cuando Alice entró corriendo.

- Bella –dijo Alice agitada.

- ¿Necesitan alguna otra cosa? -Tomó una jarra de agua y volvió a llenar los vasos –Hoy tenemos los _zahaglione_ de mamá, así que dejen sitio.

- Isabella -gruño Alice tomándola del brazo, apartándola de la mesa.

- Eh, ¿qué pasa? Termino en media hora –dijo Bella extrañada

- ¿No te has enterado? –Pregunto Alice aun agitada.

- ¿Enterarme de qué? —Dijo Bella pero al notar la fuerza con que Gina la aferraba del brazo, y la mirada llorosa le hicieron comprender -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es? ¿Es tu abuela?

- No, oh, Dios, no. Es Jacob. Oh, Bella, es Jacob –dijo Alice mientras los ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? Murmuró Bella mientras os dedos se le entumecieron apretando el asa de la jarra -¿Le ha pasado algo?

- Hubo un incendio en su apartamento –dijo Alice comenzando –Bella... vamos adentro.

- Dímelo –exigió Bella y se soltó bruscamente, haciendo que el agua saltara por el borde de la jarra y le salpicara la mano -¿Está herido? ¿Está en el hospital?

- Él... Oh, santa María. Bella, no consiguieron entrar a tiempo. Está muerto –dijo Alice mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- No, no es verdad –dijo Bella. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas, en un círculo enfermizo de paredes amarillo toscana, bocetos coloridos, manteles a cuadros blancos y rojos. Dean Martín cantaba _Volare_ con su melosa voz de barítono –No, no es verdad. ¿Cómo puedes decirme una cosa así?

- Ha sido un accidente, un terrible accidente –dijo Alice mientras gruesos lagrimones le caían por las mejillas -Bella, Oh Bella.

- Te equivocas, tiene que haber un error, lo llamaré, ya verás, lo voy a llamar ahora mismo –dijo Bella comenzando a agitarse.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Emmett estaba ahí, oliendo a harina, como su padre. La abrazó con fuerza.

- Ven, ven a la trastienda conmigo. Mía, llama a Harry, dile que le necesitamos aquí –dijo Emmet arrastrándola.

- No, déjame, tengo que llamar –dijo Bella intentando zafarse.

- Ven y siéntate –ordeno Emmet. Le quitó la jarra de las manos antes de que la dejara caer y se la dio a Mía.

- Hoy viene a cenar, hasta puede que ya venga para acá, el tráfico... –aseguraba Bella que empezaba a sacudirse mientras Emmett la llevaba a toda prisa a la cocina.

- Hazme caso y siéntate. Alice, ¿estás segura? ¿No puede ser un error? –dijo Emmett mirando a la muchacha que no dejaba de llorar.

- Me lo ha dicho Jen. Una amiga suya vive en el mismo edificio, ella... su amiga vive en el mismo rellano que Jacob, la han llevado al hospital dijo Alice y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano –Se pondrá bien, pero han tenido que llevarla al hospital. Jacob... el fuego empezó en su casa, eso dicen. Cuando lo encontraron ya estaba... ha salido en las noticias, mi madre lo ha oído en las noticias.

Se sentó a los pies de Bella, apoyó la cabeza en su regazo.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho –dijo Alice.

- ¿Cuándo fue? –Pregunto Bella miraba al frente, sin ver nada. Todo era gris, como el humo -¿Cuándo pasó?

- No estoy segura, creo que anoche –dijo Alice mirando el rostro perdido de su amiga.

- Tengo que ir a casa –dijo Bella de forma mecánica.

Te acompañaré en un minuto, toma –dijo Emmett y le dio un vaso de agua –Bebe esto.

Ella tomó el vaso, lo miró.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Han dicho cómo empezó? –Pregunto a su amiga.

- Dicen que quizá estaba fumando en la cama y se quedo dormido –dijo Alice no con bastante nerviosismo.

- Eso no puede ser, Jacob no fuma, no puede ser –dijo Bella respirando fuerte.

- Ya nos preocuparemos por eso más tarde, Alice, llama a mi madre. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que Harry baje? Nos vamos a casa, Bella. Saldremos por atrás –comenzó a ordenar Emmett.

- Él no fuma, a lo mejor no es él, a lo mejor se han equivocado –dijo Bella dejándose arrastrar.

- Lo averiguaremos, llamaremos a Charlie cuando lleguemos a casa —dijo Emmett, y la hizo salir por la puerta de atrás –Ahora nos vamos a casa.

El sol y el calor de junio la golpearon. De alguna manera estaba caminando, poniendo un pie delante del otro, pero no se sentía las piernas.

Volvieron la esquina, Bella oía niños que jugaban, llamándose entre ellos como hacen los niños. Oía las radios de los autos que pasaban con la música a todo volumen, y la voz de su hermano, murmurándole.

Siempre lo recordaría. Ella y Emmett por la calle, con el delantal puesto, Emmett olía a harina. El sol brillaba con intensidad y le hacía daño en los ojos, y el brazo de su hermano la sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura. Había unas niñas jugando a las tabas en la vereda, y otra sentada en los escalones de mármol blanco conversando animadamente con su Barbie.

Por una ventana abierta salía música de ópera, daba ganas de llorar. Bella no lloró, Alice había derramado aquellos lagrimones espontáneos, pero sus ojos estaban dolorosamente secos. Y entonces vio a mamá, que salía a toda prisa de la casa y dejaba la puerta abierta. Mamá que corría hacia ella por la vereda, como aquella vez que Bella se cayó de la bicicleta y se torció la muñeca.

Su madre la abrazó, muy, muy fuerte, y todo se convirtió en algo real. Y allí, de pie en la acera, abrazada a su madre, Bella se echó a llorar.

La hicieron acostarse, y su madre se quedó con ella durante el aluvión de lágrimas. Y seguía allí cuando despertó de un sueño ligero con dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Ha llamado John? ¿Ha venido? –Pregunto Bella de inmediato.

- Todavía no –respondió Esme mientras le acariciaba el pelo –Ha dicho que llevaría un tiempo.

- Quiero ir allí, tengo que verlo por mí misma –dijo Bella intentando levantarse.

- Eh ¿Qué te dice siempre John sobre eso? –dijo Esme hablando con voz amable.

- Que no debo –dijo Bella, con voz débil, como si hubiera estado enferma mucho tiempo -No me dejarían entrar, pero...

- Ten paciencia, cara. Sé que es difícil, pero trata de dormir un poco más, yo me quedaré contigo –dijo Esme de forma calmada.

- No quiero dormir, a lo mejor se han equivocado –dijo Bella intentando nuevamente.

- Esperaremos, es lo único que podemos hacer. Ang ha ido a la iglesia a encender una vela y rezar para que yo pudiera quedarme contigo –dijo Esme acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

- Yo no puedo rezar, no puedo pensar las palabras –dijo Bella comenzando a desesperando nuevamente.

- Las palabras no son importantes y tú lo sabes –dijo Esme con el mismo tono apacible.

Bella ladeó la cabeza, vio el rosario que su madre tenía entre las manos.

- Tú siempre encuentras palabras –dijo Bella mirando al piso.

- Si necesitas las palabras, puedes repetirlas conmigo. Rezaremos un rosario –dijo Esme y colocó el crucifijo en las manos de Bella. Esta respiró hondo, se santiguó con el crucifijo y pasó a la primera cuenta.

- Creo en Dios, Padre todopoderoso, creador de los cielos y la tierra

Rezaron el rosario, la voz serena de su madre se confundía con la suya, pero Bella no podía rezar por el alma de Jacob, o pidiendo fuerzas para aceptar la voluntad de Dios. Rezó para que fuera un error. Rezó para poder despertar y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño horrible

Cuando Carlisle se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio, vio a su hija acostada con la cabeza en el regazo de su madre. Esme aún tenía el rosario en las manos, pero entonces cantaba con suavidad una de las canciones de cuna que había cantado a todos sus hijos cuando tenían miedo por la noche.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, y Carlisle supo que su mujer entendía por la expresión de gravedad de su rostro.

- Charlie está aquí –dijo Carlisle. Esperó, y sintió una punzada cuando Bella volvió la cabeza y lo miró con aquella esperanza tan descarnada -¿Quieres que suba?

Los labios de Bella temblaron.

- ¿Es verdad? –Pregunto Bella con temor.

Él no dijo nada. Se limitó a acercarse y le besó la cabeza.

- Voy a bajar yo, ahora mismo –dijo Bella reponiéndose inmediatamente.

Charlie estaba esperando en la sala de estar, junto con Emmett y Charlie. Si lo que había visto en la cara de su padre era pesar, en la de Charle vio una expresión solemne de compasión. Lo aguantaría, de alguna forma lo aguantaría, porque no podía hacer otra cosa.

- ¿Cómo...? —La pregunta salió de su boca en un gemido, y Bella meneó la cabeza antes de que John pudiera hablar –Gracias, gracias por hacer esto, por venir a hablar conmigo. Yo...

- Bells –dijo Charlie adelantándose para tomarla de las manos –Será mejor que nos sentemos.

- He preparado café –dijo Ang y se puso a servir el café –Bella a ti te he traído una Pepsi. Sé que no te gusta el café, así que... —Se interrumpió y levantó las manos en un gesto de impotencia –No sabía qué hacer.

- Has hecho bien –dijo Esme y acompaño a Bella en una silla –Por favor, siéntese, Charlie. Bella necesita saber todo lo que pueda decirle.

Charlie se acarició la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar y se sentó.

- He hablado con el detective encargado, y con algunos de los bomberos y la policía. Creen que fue un incendio accidental, provocado por un cigarrillo –dijo Charlie intentando sonar con voz neutral.

- Pero Jacob no fumaba. ¿Les has dicho que no fumaba? –dijo Bella comenzando a desesperarse.

- Lo he discutido con ellos, sí. Pero es frecuente que la gente que no fuma se encienda un cigarrillo de vez en cuando. Quizá alguien dejó un paquete en su casa –intento continuar Charlie.

- Pero él nunca fumaba. Yo nunca le vi fumar –dijo Bella volviendo al tema, mientras suspiraba y los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas.

- Estaba solo en el departamento, y no había señal de que hubieran forzado la entrada. Estaba... parece que había estado sentado o acostado en la cama, seguramente leyendo o escribiendo. Un cigarrillo cayó sobre la cama. El punto de origen y la trayectoria del fuego están muy claros. El fuego se inició por combustión en el colchón, y luego prendieron las sábanas. Seguramente despertó, confuso y desorientado por el fuego. Y se fue el suelo. Se cayó de la cama y se llevó por delante las sábanas. Aquello actuó como combustible. Él... ah, el forense hará unas pruebas, y el perito en incendios echará otro vistazo a la escena por cortesía, pero en estos momentos no hay razón para pensar que haya sido más que un trágico accidente –dijo Charlie mirando a Bella.

- Buscarán droga, harán un análisis toxicológico buscando restos de drogas o alcohol, pero Jacob no se drogaba, y no bebió en exceso y no fumaba –aseguro Bella -¿A qué hora empezó el fuego?

- Hacia las once y media de anoche –dijo Charlie entre suspiros de cansancio.

- Yo estuve con él en el departamento, hasta casi las diez. Fuimos allí después de la boda, nosotros... lo siento, papá... hicimos el amor. Me preguntó si podía quedarme a pasar la noche, porque su compañero de piso estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero yo preferí marcharme. Si me hubiera quedado... –dijo Bella con un nudo en la garganta.

- No sabemos si las cosas habrían sido diferentes si tú te hubieras quedado –dijo Charlie interrumpiéndola –Tú tampoco fumas.

- No –

- Lo más probable es que el chico lo supiera y por eso no quería que le vieras fumar –intento explicar Charlie.

- ¿Has examinado la escena? ¿Has...? –intento Bella nuevamente.

- Bella, queda fuera de mi jurisdicción. Pertenece al condado de Prince George, y las personas que se encargan del caso son muy competentes. Eché un vistazo a las fotografías, a los esquemas, los informes... y eso gracias a la cortesía de mis colegas. Yo hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión que ellos. Cielo, has vivido en primera persona un fuego provocado, y sabes cómo es. Pero ahora estás estudiando para eso, y sabes que a veces este tipo de tragedias se producen por accidente – Charlie intento convencerla.

- Vulturi... –dijo Bella sin pensarlo.

- Está en Nueva York. Solo para asegurarme, pedí a la policía local que lo comprobase. Anoche estaba en Queens. Ha conseguido un empleo como portero nocturno. Es imposible que viniera a Maryland y volviera a Nueva York a tiempo para fichar a las 12.06, que es lo que hizo –dijo Charlie.

- Entonces... ¿pasó y ya está? ¿Y por qué así me parece peor? –dijo Bella perdiendo los estribos.

- Estás buscando respuestas, pero no las hay –dijo Charlie intentando convencerla

- No –dijo Bella, se miró las manos y sintió que un pedacito de su corazón se desprendía y se convertía en polvo –A veces las respuestas no son las que buscas.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Para comenzar debo decir que la historia no me pertenece. La trama de la historia es de __Nora Roberts__, específicamente de la novela __"Jugando con Fuego"__ , por otro lado los personajes son de __Stephanie Meye__r y su saga __"Crepúsculo"__, la mezcla rara me pertenece a mí, ese es mi único mérito, además de encantarme ambas escritoras y ambas historias. Bueno eso es todo, ahora espero realmente que les guste mi adaptación. Saludos._**

_**

* * *

**__****_

Baltimore, 1996

¿Hasta qué punto podía ser tan duro? Bella dio una vuelta alrededor de aquel remolque de aspecto inocente, que todos conocían como "el laberinto". A lo mejor tenía una reputación casi mítica en el departamento, pero a ella no le asustaba. Claro, había oído las historias que contaban, los chistes, las advertencias sobre los peligros a los que se enfrentaba un nuevo recluta dentro de aquella caja, pero en el fondo ¿no se trataba ante todo de concentrarse?

Bella había pasado los entrenamientos sobre edificios en llamas allí mismo, en la academia. Había sido capaz de soportar el estrés físico. Trepando por escalerillas, encaramándose a las paredes... con todo el equipo. Había hecho turnos... la mayoría no eran más que visitas a la escena, es verdad, pero también se había encargado de la manguera en dos incendios residenciales.

Controlar una manguera viva no es para blandengues ni débil de corazón. Ya era policía, ¿no? Y estaba orgullosa de su uniforme. Pero si quería que la ascendieran a investigadora de la brigada de incendios, si quería llevar la placa de la unidad, tenía que entender el fuego desde dentro. Mientras no fuera capaz de hacer lo que hacía un bombero, mientras no lo hiciera, no habría logrado su objetivo personal.

No solo en el laboratorio, no solo en los simulacros. No se contentaría con nada que no fuera la práctica. Estaba en buena forma, se recordó a sí misma. Había trabajado muy duro para cubrir su constitución huesuda de músculo, de la clase de músculo que permite subir y bajar de una carrera cinco pisos con todo el equipo de bombero.

Se lo había ganado, junto con el respeto de los hombres y mujeres que trabajaban en primera línea contra el fuego.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? –dijo un hombre a sus espaldas

Ella se giró y miro a Charlie Swan.

- Sí, sí que tengo que hacerlo, por mí –dijo Bella con una seguridad camuflada de temor –es más, puedo hacerlo.

- Una forma un poco absurda de perder una bonita mañana de sábado –dijo Charlie suspirando con una sonrisa.

En eso tenía razón, pero era su misión y, aunque no habría sabido explicarlo, también era su recompensa.

- Aún brillará el sol cuando salga, los pájaros seguirán cantando –dijo Bella, pero ella sería diferente, al menos eso esperaba –no te preocupes Charlie, estoy bien.

- No, no es verdad, tu madre me va a arrancar la cabeza- dijo Charlie examinando el laberinto. Rondaba los sesenta años, las patas de gallo que rodeaban sus ojos estaban muy marcadas.

Confiaba en ella, y estaba orgulloso de sus logros y de la obstinación con que trataba de alcanzar sus metas, como un padre. Pero también estaba preocupado.

- Nunca he visto a nadie entrenar con tanto empeño como tú –dijo Charlie

Por un momento, una expresión de sorpresa afloró en el rostro de Bella, pero enseguida sonrió.

- Me gusta que me lo digas –dijo Bella con una sonrisa alegra.

- Has hecho muchas cosas en estos últimos años, Bella. El entrenamiento, los estudios, el trabajo. —dijo Charlie y se preguntó si la llama que se encendió en ella cuando tenía once años se había avivado el día que el chico que le gustaba murió en un incendio –Eres rápida.

- ¿Hay alguna razón para que tenga que ir lenta? –Pregunto Bella alzando las cejas.

Era difícil explicarle a una joven de veintidós años que hay muchas cosas por vivir, y por saborear.

- Aún eres joven, cielo dijo Charlie de forma paternal.

- Sé que estoy preparada para enfrentarme al laberinto, Charlie –dijo Bella con seguridad.

- No te estoy hablando solo del laberinto –dijo Charlie con una sonrisa, mientras Bella se acercaba.

- Lo sé –dijo Bella y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Era una metáfora de la clase de vida que me estoy labrando, pero es lo que quiero, lo que siempre he querido.

- Bueno, has hecho muchos sacrificios para lograrlo –dijo Charlie resignándose.

Bella no pensaba en aquellos términos. Para ella, pasar los veranos trabajando, estudiando y entrenando era una forma de invertir en su futuro. Además, también estaba la emoción, la adrenalina que sentía cuando se ponía el uniforme, o cuando alguien la llamaba agente Cullen. La exaltación y el hormigueo que notaba en el estómago cuando estaba rodeada por el fuego, enzarzada en la batalla, o el agotamiento que venía después.

Ella nunca sería como Ang, que se conformaba con dirigir el restaurante, o como Jess, que hacía equilibrios entre sus citas con el salón de belleza y los almuerzos.

- Necesito hacer esto, Charlie –dijo Bella con seriedad.

- Sí, lo sé –aseguro Charlie y señaló con el gesto al laberinto, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos -Muy bien, ahí dentro lo vas a tener muy difícil, no queramos que presumas demasiado.

- No lo haré, ya tendré tiempo de presumir cuando termine. Ahí vienen un par de devoradores de fuego –dijo Bella, levantando una mano para saludarlos y se arrepintió de no haberse molestado en maquillarse.

Jasper Whitlock, rubio, delgado y fuerte, con ojos azules intensos, era por entonces el amor de Alice. La cosa había empezado a calentarse desde el momento en que Bella los había presentado seis semanas atrás. Pero su compañero, el adonis bronceado con tejanos y una camiseta, tenía muchas posibilidades.

Bella había comido con Embry Call, y una cocina llena de bomberos, en el cuartel. Habían jugado al póquer, tomaron un par de cervezas y después de algunos flirteos descarados, pasaron a la sesión de pizza y película, seguidos de varios besos muy jugosos.

Aun así, tenía la sensación de que la mayor parte del tiempo la veía como uno más de sus compañeros.

Bueno, el caso es que, cuando iba con el equipo de bombero y las botas ignífugas, ella también se consideraba uno más.

- Eh –le dijo a Jasper -¿qué has hecho con mi compañera de habitación?

- Está durmiendo, no he podido convencerla para que viniera ¿Estás lista? –Pregunto Jasper regalándose una sonrisa blanca y reluciente.

- Lista –respondió y miró a Embry – ¿Has venido a mirar?

- Acabo de terminar el turno y he decidido venir por si hubiera que practicarte una resucitación cardiopulmonar –dijo Embry mirándola coquetamente.

Bella rió y se puso el equipo, empezando por los pantalones; se ajustó los tirantes.

- Si ustedes pudieron, yo también –dijo Bella con orgullo.

- No lo dudo —concedió Embry –eres tan dura como el mejor de nosotros.

No era precisamente el tipo de descripción que esperas de un amante potencial. Pero, cuando quería trabajar en el club de los hombres, lo normal era que acabara convertida en uno de ellos. Se recogió el pelo largo y rizado en una coleta, y se puso la capucha.

No, ella nunca había tenido la feminidad innata de sus hermanas, pero, por Dios que tendría su título de bombera antes de que acabara el verano.

- Si quieres, cuando termines podemos comer algo –propuso Embry.

Bella se abrochó la chaqueta, que resultaba demasiado pesada con aquel calor de pleno agosto, y levantó la vista. Los ojos de Embry eran como agua, pensó, en un punto intermedio y fascinante entre el azul y el gris.

- Claro ¿Pagas tú? –Pregunto Bella con una sonrisa.

- Si consigues salir del laberinto, pago yo –respondió Embry, la ayudarla a cargar el tanque de oxígeno y le dio una palmadita amistosa en el hombro –Si te rindes, pagas tú.

- Trato hecho –dijo Bella y le dedicó una sonrisa soleada como el día, se puso la mascarilla y el casco.

- Comprueba la radio –le ordenó Charlie.

Ella comprobó la radio, el equipo, y con el pulgar hacia arriba le indicó que todo estaba perfecto.

- Yo te guiaré en todo momento –le aseguro Charlie –recuerda controlar la respiración, el pánico es lo que más problemas podría causarte.

No, ella no se dejaría llevar por el pánico. Solo era una prueba, otro simulacro. Respiró normalmente y esperó a que John activara el cronómetro.

- Adelante -

Allí dentro estaba oscuro como boca de lobo y hacía un calor infernal. Era fantástico. Aquel espeso humo negro enrarecía tanto el aire que Bella oía su respiración sibilante. Para orientarse, visualizó los puntos cardinales en su cabeza y luego empezó a avanzar a tientas, con sus manos, sus pies, su instinto. Encontró una puerta y entró por ella. El sudor empezaba a caerle por la cara.

Había una especie de barrera, trató de averiguar qué era palpándola con los dedos enguantados, localizó una abertura baja y estrecha y pasó por debajo arrastrándose por el suelo.

Podía haber gente atrapada allí dentro. Aquel era el propósito del ejercicio. Tenía que registrar el «edificio», localizar posibles víctimas o supervivientes y volver a salir. Hacer el trabajo, salvar vidas y mantenerse con vida.

Oyó la voz de Charlie, extraña y desconocida dentro de aquel agujero negro. Le estaba preguntando cómo estaba.

- Bien -contento.

Siguió avanzando, palpando una pared, y tuvo que escurrirse por una estrecha abertura. Empezaba a sentirse desorientada, así que se detuvo y trató de ubicarse.

"Despacio, tranquila —se ordenó a sí misma— Entras, lo cruzas y sales". Pero no veía nada, solo oscuridad, humo, y un calor insoportable.

Se encontró en un callejón sin salida, notó la primera gota de pánico en la garganta, la oyó en su respiración agitada y jadeante.

La voz de Charlie le dijo que mantuviera la calma, que se centrara. Que controlara la respiración.

Y entonces el suelo se hundió bajo sus pies. Bella gimió por el golpe, se quedó sin aliento, notó que perdía un poco más el control.

No veía nada y, durante un terrible momento, mientras la sangre rugía en sus oídos, tampoco oyó nada. El sudor le caía a chorros por la cara y el cuerpo, por debajo del traje ignífugo. El equipo le pesaba tanto que parecía que llevaba mil kilos a cuestas; la mascarilla la asfixiaba.

Enterrada viva, pensó. La habían enterrado viva en humo. ¿Supervivientes? Nadie podía sobrevivir a aquel infierno negro y sofocante.

Por un momento, se resistió a la necesidad desesperada de desprenderse del equipo, de liberarse.

- Bella, controla la respiración, quiero que respires muy despacio y me des un informe de la situación –dijo Charlie con voz de mando.

"No puedo" Casi lo dijo en voz alta. No podía hacerlo, ¿Cómo iba a hacer nadie aquello? ¿Cómo iba a pensar si ni siquiera podía ver ni respirar, si cada músculo de su cuerpo se resentía por la presión? Quería salir de allí, arrastrándose por el suelo, por las paredes. Salir a la luz, respirar, la garganta le quemaba.

¿Fue aquello lo que sintió Jacob? Notó que las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos, porque lo estaba viendo. Ya no veía los puntos cardinales en su cabeza, solo aquel rostro dulce, la sonrisa tímida, la mata de pelo cuando agachaba la cabeza. ¿Estuvo consciente el tiempo suficiente para que el humo lo cegara y le impidiera respirar? ¿Había sentido el mismo pánico que ella, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar aire y pedir ayuda?... Oh Dios, ¿sabía lo que le esperaba?

Por supuesto, esa era la razón de que Bella estuviera allí, en aquel hoyo infernal. Para saber cómo era, para comprender, y para sobrevivir.

Se puso a cuatro patas, temblando. No te vas a morir, se dijo a sí misma, por mucho que pareciera que estaba en su propia tumba.

- Estoy bien, he topado con uno de los suelos que se hunden, estoy bien, voy a seguir –dijo Bella de forma agitada, pero segura.

Trató de controlarse, se arrastró. Había perdido el sentido de la orientación y se limitaba a moverse. Otra puerta, otro callejón sin salida.

¿Cómo es posible que aquel sitio fuera tan condenadamente grande?

Se encaramó por la abertura de una ventana. Cada músculo de su cuerpo temblaba, el sudor le caía a chorros. El tiempo y el espació parecían atascados. Sus ojos trataban de ver lo que fuera, luz, una figura, una sombra.

Humo y desorientación, pánico y miedo. Te mataban tan insidiosamente como el fuego en sí. Un incendio no eran solo llamas, ¿no era eso lo que le habían enseñado? Era humo y vapor, suelos debilitados, techos que se desplomaban. Era aquel miedo abrumador y cegador. El agotamiento.

Topó con otro de los suelos que se hundían "¿el mismo?" pensó, pero estaba demasiado cansada para renegar.

Delante tenía otra pared. ¿Qué clase de sádico había diseñado aquello? Se escurrió por otra abertura, se encontró con otra puerta y al abrirla, salió a la luz. Se quitó la máscara y empezó a respirar dando boqueadas, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y la cabeza que le daba vueltas.

- Buen trabajo –le dijo Charlie, y Bella consiguió levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para verle la cara.

- He estado a punto de venirme abajo un montón de veces –dijo Bella con esfuerzo.

- Si solo has estado a punto no cuenta, cielo –dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

- Pero he aprendido una cosa –dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? –Pregunto Charlie quitándole un mechón de la cara y entregándole agua y una toalla, Bella aceptó lo que le ofrecía y bebió como un camello.

- Si tenía alguna duda sobre mi decisión de dedicarme a la investigación en vez de trabajar como bombero, mis dudas han desaparecido –dijo Bella dando otro trago de agua –esto no es lo que quiero hacer.

Charlie la ayudó a quitarse el tanque de oxígeno y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Lo has hecho muy bien –dijo el hombre con cariño.

Bella volvió a beber y dejó la botella en el suelo para apoyar las manos en las rodillas. Una sombra pasó sobre ella, y eso le hizo levantar la cabeza. Embry se puso en la misma postura que ella, y le sonrió en la cara.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y, aunque oía su respiración trabajosa, sintió que la risa quería brotar. Una risa de alivio y triunfal.

Embry se rió con ella, y cuando Bella se quitó el casco, se lo cogió.

- Es una fiera, ¿eh? –dijo Embry con una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro.

- Vaya que sí –afirmo Jasper a su lado.

- Parece que me voy a ahorrar el precio del desayuno especial en Denny's —dijo Bella y se rió otra vez, para luego dejar colgar la cabeza entre las rodillas.

- Y entonces fue cuando entré en las duchas y me vi en el espejo –Bella pestañeó, movió la bolsa de la compra, testimonio de aquella tarde de compras con Alice en el centro comercial de White Marsh, su recompensa particular –Tenía el pelo hecho un asco y empapado por el sudor. Tenía la cara negra por el humo, y apestaba. Pero de verdad.

- Y aun así te pidió que salieras con él —le recordó Alice.

- Más o menos –respondió Bella e hizo una pausa, porque se distrajo al ver un par de zapatos rojos muy sexis que había en una vitrina –Desayunamos en Denny's y nos reímos un rato. Y mañana vamos a jugar a la pelota. No es que no me guste ir a batear, pero no me importaría que me invitaran a una cena elegante de vez en cuando, de las que justificarían que compre unos zapatos como esos.

- Oh, son fabulosos, cómpratelos –grito Alice con exceso de entusiasmo.

Cumpliendo con su deber como amiga, Alice la arrastró a la tienda.

- Cuestan ochenta y siete dólares —dijo Bella cuando miró el precio en la suela.

- Son zapatos, son sexis, son rojos. No tienen precio –refuto Alice.

- Son muy caros para una policía novata… pero los quiero. Tienen que ser míos –dijo Bella y se llevó el zapato al pecho –Nadie más que yo debería tenerlos. Solo estarán en mi armario.

- ¿Y entonces? –Pregunto Alice sentándose.

- Tienes razón-dijo Bella, buscó a uno de los dependientes, le dio el zapato y le dijo su número, y entonces se sentó a esperar con Alice y sus bolsas –Serán mi recompensa por sobrevivir al laberinto. Y no me digas que el traje que acabo de comprarme también era mi recompensa.

- ¿Por qué te lo iba a decir? —Dijo Alice y la expresión sorprendida de su voz hizo que Bella sonriera –El traje fue tu recompensa de hace veinte minutos, esta es una nueva.

- Cuánto te quiero –dijo Bella.

Ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su amiga. Alice se había dejado crecer el pelo, y era una maraña de ondas negras.

- Tienes cara de estar en las nubes –dijo Bella analizando a su amiga.

- Me siento como si lo estuviera –dijo Alice, levantó los hombros y se abrazó a sí misma –Jasper es... es duro, fuerte, dulce y listo, Bella, es el hombre de mi vida.

- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto Bella, sorprendida al escucharla.

- Sí, el definitivo. Voy a casarme con él –dijo Alice con seguridad.

- ¡Alice! ¿Cuándo? Llevamos más de una hora de compras y me lo dices ahora –grito Bella con los ojos abiertos como plato.

- No me lo ha pedido todavía, pero ya lo convenceré —añadió Alice con un gesto de la mano –Creo que tendríamos que casarnos para mayo del año que viene o esperar a septiembre. He pensado en septiembre porque podría aprovechar los preciosos colores del otoño. Estarías guapísima con un traje marrón dorado o rojizo.

En opinión de Bella, pasar de considerarlo su amor del momento a elegir los colores para la boda, era un poco excesivo. Pero vio que Alice se lo tomaba muy en serio.

- Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? –Pregunto Bella mirándola con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- Sí, muy en serio. Sé que estar casada con un bombero puede ser duro –Sacó una cajita de pastillas de menta del bolso, se echó unas cuantas en la mano y le ofreció a Bella –Son muchas horas de trabajo, y es peligroso, pero me siento tan feliz a su lado... oh, los zapatos. ¡Pruébatelos!

Obedientemente, Bella se probó los zapatos que le acababa de traer el dependiente. Se puso de pie, para ver cómo se sentía, admirándolos en el espejo bajo.

Se estaba probando unos zapatos rojos que no podía permitirse y que seguramente nunca se pondría. Alice estaba planificando su futuro. Aunque prefería los zapatos, sintió un ramalazo de envidia en el estómago.

- ¿Jasper también quiere casarse? –Pregunto Bella volviendo al lado de su amiga.

- No, todavía no. Y yo tampoco lo había pensado hasta que esta mañana vino a darme un beso antes de irse, y pensé: "Oh, Dios, estoy enamorada". No me importaría levantarme cada mañana con él. Nunca me había pasado con nadie –dijo Alice divagando en sus pensamientos, para de pronto, volver su vista hacia Bella –tienes que comprarlos, Bella, no tienes excusa.

- Bueno, en ese caso-dijo Bella con una sonrisa, se sentó y se quitó los zapatos. Tragó con dificultad cuando sacó su maltrecha tarjeta de crédito para pagar –Seamos irresponsables.

- Nada de irresponsable, estás haciendo lo que haría cualquier chica norma, está bien –dijo Alice con seguridad.

- Me estoy consolando –dijo Bella y di un suspiro –Lo sé. Mi mejor amiga está enamorada y yo ni siquiera puedo conseguir una cita como Dios manda.

- Oh, pues claro que puedes. ¡Mírate! Estás morena, en forma, y eres guapa. Por la mañana tardas cinco minutos en arreglarte. Yo, con suerte, solo tardo una hora –dijo Alice dándole energía a su amiga.

- Trabajaré de uniforme —le recordó Bella –No estaré precisamente atractiva –Meneó la cabeza –O, esto no está bien. Me gusta Jasper, eso es lo que tendría que estar diciendo. Y si no es lo bastante listo para no dejarte escapar, se merece una buena patada en el culo.

- Gracias –dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

- A lo mejor le pido a Embry que me lleve a cenar a un sitio caro –dijo Bella arrugando los labios –Solo que, Dios, acabo de gastarme 91 dólares con 35 centavos en unos zapatos.

- Iremos todos a cenar. Le pediré a Jasper que lo prepare –dijo Alice con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga.

- Esa es mi mejor amiga –dijo Bella dando un santito.

- Lo que significa que me vas a prestar tus zapatos nuevos –dijo Alice levantando las cejas.

- Tú tienes un número menos –dijo Bella mirándola con sorpresa.

- Como si eso importara. ¿Sabes?, podías pedirle a Embry que te acompañe a la boda de Ang –dijo Alice de la nada.

- No será hasta octubre –dijo Bella, recogió las bolsas y se ordenó no gastarse ni un penique más en el centro comercial –A lo mejor para entonces ya no me interesa.

- Fresca –dijo Alice dándole un codazo en las costillas, pero sin hacerle daño.

- Oh, ojalá. Lo reconozco. No estoy buscando al hombre perfecto. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que me interese en estos momentos. Pero es que Embry tiene un cuerpazo... y, definitivamente, hay química entre nosotros –dijo Bella con una sonrisa tonta.

Salieron de la tienda, a la marea de gente que iba de compras aquel sábado por la mañana.

- Yo no estoy en las nubes –añadió Bella.

- Pues tienes un brillo especial en la mirada, pareces muy ilusionada comentó Alice mirándola de reojo.

- Oh, y lo estoy. Pero no estoy enamorada –argumentó Bella y se paró delante de otro escaparate –no como tú, o como está Ang desde el día que conoció a Ben.

- Es un encanto –agrego Alice.

- Sí, la verdad, y es perfecto para ella. Van a ser ridículamente felices –dijo Bella pensando unos segundos –No, creo que por el momento no me interesa conocer al hombre de mi vida. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él?

- ¿Ser ridículamente feliz? –Pregunto Alice mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.

Bella meneó la cabeza.

- No sé. Primero quiero hacer algunas cosas. El hombre perfecto y el amor romántico solo serían un estorbo –dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaban con sus bolsas.

Ir arrastrando los pies no le servía de nada, pero Edward los arrastraba de todos modos.

- No quiero ir de compras, no quiero –se quejaba como un niño pequeño.

- Oh, deja de queja de quejarte –dijo Tanya que lo llevaba tomado del brazo y tiraba de él –¿eres o no eres mi mejor amigo y a veces compañero de juerga?

- ¿Por qué me castigas así? ¿Por qué llevas a rastras a un centro comercial a tu mejor amigo y a veces compañero de juerga? –dijo Edward haciendo berrinche como un niño.

- Porque necesito ese regalo de cumpleaños hoy. ¿Cómo iba a saber que estas dos últimas semanas iba a estar tan ocupada y me iba a olvidar de la fiesta sorpresa de esta noche? ¡Oh, qué traje! –dijo parándose frente a una vitrina.

- No, nada de trajes, me lo has prometido –dijo Edward apuntándola con un dedo amenazadoramente.

- Te mentí. Mira, ese tono de verde es perfecto para mí y mira el corte de la chaqueta. Ahora trabajo para _The Sun_, tengo que vestirme como una profesional –argumento Tanya –Me lo voy a probar, solo será un momento.

Mientras ella se iba corriendo a los probadores, Edward hizo el gesto de pegarse un tiro en la sien y luego de ponerse una horca al cuello.

Podía escapar, pensó. Sí, podía salir corriendo. Ningún hombre se lo hubiera echado en cara. Pero, por supuesto, él también tenía que buscar un regalo para la estúpida fiesta sorpresa de su amigo común. Tanya le había quitado de la cabeza la idea de comprar una botella de vino de camino a la fiesta. Aunque siempre podía comprar el regalo Tanya y luego pagarlo a medias. ¿Qué problema había?

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

- Es perfecto –dijo Tanya prácticamente cantando, cuando volvió con Edward, después de comprar el traje.

- Te voy a matar –murmuro Edward mirándola con rencor.

- Oh, vamos –dijo ella y le dio una palmadita con su mano cargada de anillos. El anillo de la ceja había pasado a la historia. Por alguna extraña razón, Edward lo echaba de menos –Puedes sentarte en la terraza central mientras yo busco unos zapatos. Pero primero el regalo. Antes de que mi tarjeta de crédito empiece a echar humo.

Tanya se lo llevó al vientre de la bestia. A su alrededor todo resonaba, todo se movía. Con muy poco afecto, Edward pensó en cuando tenía doce años y había pagado cinco pavos para entrar en la Casa de los Horrores.

- ¿Qué prefieres, algo divertido o algo práctico? –Pregunto Tanya mirando a su alrededor-

- Me da igual, compra lo que quieras y sácame de aquí –dijo Edward con cansancio.

Tanya caminaba con el aire de una mujer que, no solo conocía el terreno que pisaba sino que podía pasarse horas allí. Seguramente días.

- Velas, tal vez. Unas velas grandes y estrafalarias... Eso es divertido y práctico a la vez –dijo Tanya mirando uno de los estantes.

A Edward le sonaba como la madre de Charlie Brown. Un continuo blablablá. Edward la quería, de verdad, pero seguramente Charlie Brown también quería a su madre y no por eso la entendía mejor. Intentaría rezar, sí, pensó Edward y alzó la vista.

Entonces el sonido desapareció. Las voces, la música, los niños llorones, las niñas con sus risitas.

Su visión se concentró, como había hecho en otra ocasión. La vio con total claridad. Estaba en la segunda planta, con los brazos cargados de bolsas, y aquella mata de rizos castaños cayéndole sobre los hombros. El corazón le dio un vuelco largo y lento en el pecho.

Quizá a veces tus oraciones recibían respuesta antes de que hubieras tenido tiempo de pedir nada.

Echó a correr, tratando de no perderla de vista.

- ¡Edward! –gritó Tanya corriendo detrás de él, alcanzándolo cuando acababa de evitar por muy poco chocar con un grupo de adolescentes.

- Pero ¿a ti qué te pasa? –Pregunto al ponerse a su lado.

- Es ella –dijo Edward, no podía recuperar el aliento -está allí… arriba… la he visto ¿Dónde demonios está la escalera?

- ¿Quién? –Pregunto Tanya sin entender.

- Ella –grito Edward con energía, mientras daba una vuelta completa, vio las escaleras y corrió hacia ellas con Tanya pisándole los talones –La chica de mis sueños.

- ¿Aquí? – Grito Tanya por la sorpresa y el interés –¿De verdad? ¿Dónde, dónde?

- Estaba ahí... –dijo Edward y se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera, jadeando como un perro de caza –Estaba ahí mismo.

- Era castaña, ¿verdad? –dijo Tanya estirando el cuello para ver a la multitud. Había oído la historia unas cuantas veces –Pelo rizado ¿Alta y delgada?

- Sí, sí. Lleva una camiseta azul. Hum... sin mangas, con cuello. Mierda, ¿dónde ha ido? Otra vez no –dijo Edward comenzando a desesperarse

- Nos separaremos. Tú ve por ahí, yo iré por este lado. ¿Pelo largo o corto? –grito antes de salir por el pasillo.

- Largo, por debajo de los hombros. Llevaba bolsas. Un montón de bolsas de la compra –dijo Edward comenzando a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

- Creo que ya me empieza a gustar –dijo Tanya mirando a su alrededor.

Pero veinte minutos más tarde se reunieron en el mismo sitio.

- Lo siento, Edward… de verdad –dijo Tanya mientras Edward seguía mirando a su alrededor.

La decepción y la frustración eran tan intensas que se estaba sintiendo mal.

- No me puedo creer que la haya visto otra vez y no haya logrado llegar hasta ella –dijo Edward con rabia y frustración.

- ¿Estás seguro de que era la misma? Han pasado, ¿cuánto?, ¿cuatro años? –Pregunto Tanya mirando a su amigo.

- Sí, estoy seguro –dijo Edward con seguridad.

- Bueno, míralo de esta forma, ahora sabes que sigue por aquí… la volverás a ver –dijo Tanya y le dio un pequeño empujón para darle ánimo –Lo sé.


	9. Chapter 9

Dejando aparte los zapatos rojos y sexis, a Bella se le ocurrían muy pocas cosas más entretenidas para un domingo por la tarde que una ronda bateando. Sol, béisbol y un chico atractivo con quien compartirlos. ¿Quién podía quejarse?

Bella se ajustó el casco, se colocó en posición y asestó un fuerte golpe a la pelota que volaba hacia ella. La pelota salió disparada.

- Tengo que decirlo Cullen, estás en buena forma –dijo Embry.

Ella sonrió, dio una patada a la tierra y se preparó para batear otra vez. Quizá hubiera preferido que admirara su figura y no su habilidad para batear, pero su vena competitiva no le habría permitido batear como una chica.

- Tienes toda la razón -concedió ella y se balanceó probando el bate –esa es fácil para un fielder del lado derecho del campo.

- Depende del fielder –dijo Embry y golpeó una pelota –Ahí tienes una doble.

- Depende del runner –espeto Bella.

- Mierda –protesto Embry, pero se rió y golpeó la siguiente bola.

- Hablando de estar en forma, tú tampoco estas mal ¿Juegas alguna vez? –Pregunto Bella admirando la figura del chico.

- En el instituto –dijo y lanzó una más allá de la foul Line –La empresa tiene un equipo de softball. Yo corro segundo.

- Cuando juego, yo normalmente elijo la zona izquierda del campo –dijo Bella jugando descuidadamente con el bate.

- Tienes buenas piernas, sí –dijo Embry con una sonrisa.

- En el instituto hacía atletismo –respondió Bella, le habían aconsejado que aprendiera a correr, y ella lo hizo.

Le tocaba otra vez, quiso golpear demasiado pronto y hubo strike.

- Quería seguir en la universidad, pero llevaba demasiadas cosas, así que lo dejé… tienes que mantener los ojos en la pelota –se dijo Bella a sí misma, y golpeó.

- Esa se va fuera… Tendríamos que jugar un partido en Candem Yards alguna vez –dijo viéndola la bola perderse por el aire.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

- Desde luego -.

Cuando Embry mencionó que tomaran unas cervezas y algo de comida en un bar, Bella estuvo a punto de proponer que fueran a Sirico, pero luego se arrepintió. No, todavía no, decidió. No estaba preparada para dejar que la familia y los vecinos lo miraran con lupa.

Entraron en un Ruby Tuesday's y compartieron unos nachos y unas cervezas.

- Bueno, ¿dónde aprendiste a utilizar el bate? –Pregunto Embry tras un trago de cerveza.

- Mmm –Bella se lamió un poco de queso fundido del dedo –Me enseñó mi padre, le encanta el béisbol... Cuando éramos pequeñas íbamos a ver algunos partidos cada año.

- Sí, son una familia algo grande, ¿no? –dijo relajadamente.

- Tengo dos hermanas mayores y un hermano menor; cuñado, sobrina y sobrino por cortesía de mi hermana mediana, futuro cuñado gracias a la mayor, se casa en otoño –dijo tomando aire –Tías, tíos, demasiados primos para nombrarlos a todos, y eso que solo te estoy hablando de primos hermanos. ¿Y tú?

- Tres hermanas mayores –concluyó Embry.

- ¿De verdad? –dijo Bella sorprendida "Más cosas en común" pensó. No se sentiría intimidado por una familia grande –Y tú eres el rey de la casa.

- Y qué más –Sonrió, brindó por ella –Están casadas y entre las tres tienen cinco criaturas.

- ¿Qué hacen tus hermanas? –Pregunto Bella interesada en la conversación.

Por un momento él pareció quedarse en blanco.

- ¿Hacer de qué? –Pregunto sin entender.

- De trabajo –Pregunto ella con obviedad.

- No trabajan. Ya sabes, son amas de casa –dijo Embry encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella lo miró arqueando las cejas y dio otro trago a la cerveza.

- Yo pensaba que eso era trabajo –lo miro unos segundos.

- Yo no lo haría por mucho que me pagaran, de modo que, sí, supongo que es verdad –comentó sin demasiada importancia –Tu familia tiene ese restaurante, ¿no? Sirico's. Unas pizzas increíbles.

- Es el mejor de Baltimore. Ya vamos por la tercera generación. Mi hermana Fran es la copropietaria y Jack, el chico con el que se casa, trabaja la masa –dijo Bella mientras seguía bebiendo –Tú eres la segunda generación de tu familia que hace de bombero, ¿verdad?

- Tercera, mi padre sigue en activo, ha comentado algo de retirarse, pero no sé... Es algo que llevas dentro –afirmo suspirando.

Bella pensó en el laberinto, y en el hecho de que quería volver a hacerlo. Más deprisa y mejor.

- Lo sé –acoto ella con otro suspiro.

- Pero ya tiene cincuenta y cinco años. La gente no sabe el estrés físico que conlleva este trabajo –afirmo el moreno.

- O el emocional, o el psicológico –agrego Bella.

- Sí, bueno, eso también –Se recostó en su asiento y la estudió detenidamente –Físicamente lo llevas bien. El Laberinto no es para debiluchos. Y has colaborado en un par de extinciones. Tienes una constitución fuerte como un... como un galgo.

Es posible que llevara una temporada sin salir con nadie, pero aún se acordaba de cómo se flirteaba.

- No sabía si te habrías fijado –tanteo el terreno.

A Bella le gustaba su sonrisa, su espontaneidad y su descaro, aquella sonrisa le decía que sabía muy bien quién era, qué era y qué quería. Y en aquel momento le sonrió.

- Me había fijado. Sobre todo cuando corres en la academia con ese pantalón corto –comento de forma sugerente –De todos modos, la mayoría de las mujeres no aguantan la parte física.

- Y muchos hombres tampoco –agrego.

- Por supuesto. No era un comentario sexista –Levantó una palma en alto –Lo que digo es que eres una de las pocas mujeres que están a la altura. Tienes energía, instinto y cerebro y no te faltan agallas, así que no entiendo por qué no te unes a nosotros.

Ella tomó otro nacho. Embry no era de los que hacen elogios porque sí, y Bella lo sabía. Así que se tomó sus comentarios en serio y le contestó formalmente.

- Lo he pensado, y la verdad es que a veces me encanta. Durante los entrenamientos, o cuando estoy trabajando con ustedes en un turno, pero apagar incendios no es lo que me atrae y tiene que atraerte –comento seriamente –A mí lo que me apasiona es saber cómo funciona un fuego y por qué. Cómo ha empezado, por qué, quién lo ha iniciado, eso es lo mío. Entrar en un edificio en llamas exige valor y energía.

- Tú también lo has hecho —señaló él.

- Sí, bueno, sí, porque tenía que hacerlo y ver cómo es, pero no es lo mío. Lo que yo quiero es entrar en ese edificio más tarde y reconstruir los hechos, encontrar el porqué –hablo con pasión.

- El departamento tiene inspectores, Swan es uno de los mejores –agrego tomando un nacho.

—Sí, había considerado esta opción. Charlie, bueno, es uno de mis héroes, pero... hay algo que la mayoría de civiles no entienden. Al pirómano. Lo que provoca con sus actos, y no solo a las propiedades materiales. Lo que un incendio puede hacer a la gente, a un barrio, a un negocio, una economía. A una ciudad –dijo Bella dejándose llevar.

Levantó un nacho que goteaba, encogió los hombros para quitarle importancia.

- Así que esa es mi misión en la vida. Tú combates el fuego, Call y luego yo me encargo de resolverlo –dijo con una sonrisa.

No era de los que te toman la mano, Bella se dio cuenta, pero la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, y en cuanto llegaron la empujó contra ella para darle otro de esos besos exuberantes e inesperados.

- Todavía es pronto –dijo él cuando levantó la cabeza.

- Sí –dijo Bella con tono se fastidio, le molestaba seguir sintiendo que, después de un par de citas informales, aún era demasiado pronto para ella –Pero...

Él pestañeó, pero aquellos ojos lacustres parecían divertidos.

- Tenía la sensación de que lo ibas a decir ¿Quieres que juguemos algún partido esta semana? –Pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta

- Sí, me encantaría –dijo Bella.

- Te llamaré y quedaremos –Empezó a alejarse, pero volvió y la besó otra vez –Tienes unos labios estupendos.

- A mí también me gustan tus labios –dijo Bella entre risas, siguiéndole el juego.

- Oye, ¿tienes algún día libre dentro de poco? –Pregunto prado junto a su auto.

- Supongo que podría tomarme algún día más aparte de los días que tengo libre ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Bella

- Tenemos una casa en los Outer Banks. Una vieja casita de playa. No está mal. La próxima vez que tenga fiesta, si tú lo puedes arreglar, podíamos pasar allí un par de días. Y que vengan Jasper y Alice también –dijo con simpleza y naturalidad

- ¿Un par de días en la playa? ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –dijo Bella con emoción.´

El volvió a dedicarle esa sonrisa.

- Miraremos nuestros horarios y quedamos después –dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.

- Empezaré a preparar la maleta –dijo Bella a modo de despedida.

Bella entró y se puso a bailar por la minúscula sala de estar.

La playa, un chico guapo, buenos amigos. En aquellos momentos la vida era maravillosa. En realidad, era demasiado maravillosa para quedarse en un apartamento vacío una noche de verano. Así que tomó sus llaves otra vez y salió.

Salió por la puerta justo cuando el coche de Embry giraba a la izquierda en la esquina y, algo distraída, vio que un coche giraba detrás. Bella se besó los dedos mirando en aquella dirección y echó a andar en dirección contraria para ir a Sirico's.

Le gustaba estar de vuelta en el barrio. Se lo había pasado bien viviendo en grupo en aquella casa, y le encantaba el pequeño cuchitril que había conseguido mientras hacía las prácticas en el campus de Shady Grove al oeste de Baltimore, pero aquello era su hogar.

Las hileras de casas con sus escalones blancos o sus pequeños porches, los tiestos de flores o las banderas italianas que ondeaban de un mástil en los tejados. Siempre había cerca alguien a quien saludar.

Bella se tomó tiempo, admiró algunos de los murales pintados en las puertas mosquiteras y se preguntó si pedirle a su madre que hiciera uno para ella y Alice. Seguramente tendrían que pedir permiso al propietario, pero, como era primo de Alice, seguramente no habría problema.

Dio un rodeo por media manzana para mirar durante unos minutos la partida de petanca entre unos ancianos con coloridas camisas.

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Embry si quería dar una vuelta para ver un poco del color local?

Lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar, como si nada, si quería que fueran a la sesión de cine al aire libre del viernes por la noche. Era una tradición del barrio. Y a veces también había música en directo y por tanto baile. Después de todo, a lo mejor sí podía ponerse los zapatos rojos.

Lo pensaría. A lo mejor quedaban en una doble cita con Alice y Jasper. Pero, por el momento, valía la pena disfrutar del resto de la noche.

Los domingos por la noche siempre había mucho trabajo en Sirico's. Si quería pasar unos momentos con alguien de la familia antes de que empezara el caos, no podía perder tiempo.

Cuando Bella entró en el restaurante, la cosa ya estaba empezando a animarse. La recibieron el murmullo de las conversaciones, el tintineo de la cubertería, el sonido del teléfono.

Harry estaba en la mesa donde trabajaba las pizzas, su madre en la cocina. Ang y dos de los camareros, que su padre seguía llamando hijos, se encargaban de servir las mesas.

Por un momento Bella vislumbró su futuro inmediato ante sus ojos en la forma de un delantal y un cuaderno para tomar nota.

Iba a llamar a Ang, pero entonces vio a Jess sentada a una mesa, mordisqueando un antipasto.

- Eh, desconocida –dijo Bella y se sentó en la otra silla – ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Tyler está jugando al golf, así que pensé que podía traer a los niños un rato –dijo Jess mientras terminaba de masticar.

- ¿Dónde están? –Pregunto Bella mirando hacia todos lados.

- Papá y Ben se los han llevado a dar una vuelta, al puerto. Mamá te llamó para decirte que estaba aquí, pero no te localizó –dijo mirando a su hermana.

- Ni siquiera me había parado a mirar el contestador –dijo Bella con simpleza, estiró el brazo y cogió una de las olivas del plato de Bella –La partida de petanca se está acabando. De aquí a una media hora recibiremos una avalancha.

- Es bueno para el negocio –dijo Jess y se encogió un poco los hombros.

Tenía un aspecto magnífico. La vida que siempre había deseado le sentaba muy bien. Se la veía muy refinada, su pelo rubio y sedoso con unas hábiles mechas rodeaba el rostro de piel fina y suave. Había oro en sus orejas, en los dedos, alrededor del cuello. Detalles discretos y caros, en consonancia con la camisa de lino rosa claro.

- ¿Y tú? –Preguntó Bella – ¿Estas tan bien como aparentas?

Una sonrisa aleteó en los labios de su hermana.

- ¿Y cómo de bien se me ve? –Pregunto Jess

- De portada de revista –dijo Bella levantando las cejas.

- Gracias. He hecho un gran esfuerzo. Se necesita tiempo para perder peso después de tener un hijo, para recuperar la forma. Tengo un entrenador personal, y a su lado Atila el rey de los hunos no era más que un marica. Pero vale la pena –dijo Jess satisfecha.

Extendió la mano para enseñarle el brazalete de zafiros y diamantes.

- El regalo de Tyler por haber vuelto al peso que tenía antes de tener a Vinny.

- Bonito y brillante –dijo Bella admirando la joya.

Jess rió, volvió a encogerse de hombros y se puso a mordisquear un poco de prosciutto.

- De todos modos he venido para ver si puedo hacer que Ang cambie de opinión sobre la boda –comentó Jess.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –Pregunto Bella frunciendo el ceño

- No entiendo por qué insiste en ofrecer la recepción en una sala minúscula pudiendo utilizar nuestro club de campo. Hasta he traído una lista de menús, floristas, músicos. No tiene por qué conformarse con cualquier cosa sabiendo que yo puedo ayudarla –dijo Jess con notorio enfado ante una idea que ante sus ojos, parecía descabellada.

- Eres muy amable –dijo Bella con tono apaciguador, pero con total sinceridad –Pero creo que Ang y Ben quieren algo más sencillo y cerca de casa. Son más modestos, Jess… y no es una crítica —dijo tocando la mano de su hermana cuando vio el destello de sus ojos –De verdad. Tu boda fue espectacular, preciosa, un reflejo exacto de cómo eres tú. La de Ang tendría que ser un reflejo de su personalidad.

- Yo solo quiero compartir lo que tengo con ella. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? –Pregunto Jess frunciendo el ceño.

- Nada. Y ¿sabes? Yo creo que podrías ayudar con las flores –dijo Bella regalándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

Jess pestañeó sorprendida.

- ¿En serio? –Comento emocionada.

- Se te da mejor que a Ang y a mamá. Creo que tendrían que dejarte decidir a ti en eso, sobre todo si tienes intención de ayudar a pagarlas –dijo Bella intentando arreglar un poco la situación.

- Yo lo haría encantada, pero no me... –intento contradecir Jess.

- Yo las convenceré –aseguro Bella.

Jess se recostó en su asiento.

- Sí, podrías. Tú siempre has sabido convencerlas –dijo mirando analíticamente a Bella.

- Pero con una condición. Si Ang quiere flores sencillas, no te empeñes en comprar camiones de orquídeas exóticas ni nada por el estilo –dijo Bella en un claro tono de advertencia.

- Si quiere algo sencillo, le conseguiré algo sencillo. Pero de una sencillez exquisita. Y puedo convertir esa pequeña sala en un vergel. En el jardín de una casita de campo —añadió al ver que Bella la miraba entrecerrando los ojos –Dulce, anticuado, romántico.

- Perfecto. Cuando me llegue mi turno te contrataré –dijo Bella riendo ante la emoción de su hermana.

- ¿Hay alguien a la vista? –Pregunto Bella con las cejas alzadas.

- De momento no busco marido. Pero tengo un posible novio. Bombero –dijo Bella con tranquilidad.

- Oh, vaya sorpresa –dijo Jess con demasiada emoción.

- Es increíble —dijo Bella mientras se comía otra oliva –Excelentes posibilidades en la cama.

Jess lanzó una risa ahogada.

- Ay, Bella, cómo te echo de menos –dijo tomándole una mano a su hermana.

- Y yo a ti –dijo Bella devolviendo el gesto.

- No pensé que me pasaría –dijo Jess con total sinceridad.

Esta vez fue Bella quien rió.

- De verdad... no pensaba que los echaría tanto de menos, ni esto –dijo Jess e hizo un gesto para abarcar el restaurante –Pero a veces me pasa.

- Bueno, nosotros siempre estamos aquí –dijo Bella regalándole una sonrisa.

Bella se quedó mucho más de lo que pensaba, hasta bastante después de que Jess se fuera con sus hijos a su extensa propiedad en una zona residencial. Cuando la cosa se tranquilizó un poco, llevó a su madre y a Ang hasta una mesa.

- Charla entre mujeres –dijo Bella mientras su hermana y su madre se relajaban.

- Cualquier excusa es buena para descansar un rato –dijo Esme quien se sentó y sirvió agua para todas.

- Se trata de la boda y de Jess –dijo Bella atacando de inmediato.

- Oh, no empieces –dijo Ang y se llevó las manos a los oídos. Meneó la cabeza, haciendo ondear su pelo –No quiero una ceremonia en un club de campo. No quiero un montón de camareros con esmoquin sirviendo champán ni un jodido cisne de hielo.

- No te lo reprocho. Pero ¿y flores? ¿Quieres flores? –Pregunto Bella mirando el cambio en los gestos de su hermana.

- Pues claro que quiero flores –dijo Ang como si fuera obvia la pregunta.

- Deja que Bella se encargue –dijo Bella tomando inmediatamente el argumento.

- No quiero... –dijo Ang comenzando a argumentar de inmediato.

- Espera. Ya sabes más o menos lo que quieres, los colores que quieres. Pero Jess entiende más de esas cosas. Si una cosa tiene es estilo –dijo Bella atacando con argumentos sólidos.

- Nos asfixiará en un mar de rosas rosadas –contraatacado Ang.

- No, ya verás –afirmo Bella. Y si no, pensó Bella, ella asfixiaría a Jess personalmente con las dichosas rosas después de la ceremonia –Tú quieres una boda sencilla, a la antigua, romántica. Jess lo entiende. No, miento, no lo entiende, pero sabe que es tu estilo. Y que es tu día. Quiere ayudar. Necesita sentirse incluida.

- Y lo está –Ang se alisó el pelo mientras Esme seguía sentada en silencio –Es dama de honor.

- Jess quiere ofrecerte algo. Porque te quiere –dijo Bella

- Oh, vamos Bella –Ang apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y la golpeó ligeramente con la frente –No me hagas sentirme culpable.

- Está aburrida. Se siente aislada –dijo Bella aprovechando la debilidad de su hermana.

- Mamá, ayúdame –duplico Ang aun con la cara trona la mesa

- Primero quiero oírlo todo y saber por qué Bella se ha puesto de parte de tu hermana en este asunto –dijo Esme con total tranquilidad.

- Muy sencillo: creo que Jess... No, sé que puede hacerlo. Y paga ella –Señaló con el dedo a Ang cuando vio que levantaba la cabeza bruscamente con expresión de protesta –No es ningún insulto que tu hermana te regale algo, así que calla. Quiere regalarte las flores de tu boda, y lo que más desea es saber que te han gustado, así que no te preocupes tanto, no lo estropeará –dijo Bella pero aun veía la negación en el rostro de su hermana mayor –Vamos, deprisa, dime cinco nombres de flores que no sean rosas.

- Mmm... azucena, geranio... mierda, crisantemos, pensamientos. Esto es demasiada presión –se quejó Ang.

- ¿Recuerdas cómo fustigaba a los paisajistas cuando estaba arreglando sus jardines, los arbustos? Ella entiende mucho más que nosotras de eso, y sabrá coordinar muy bien algo así. Dice que podría hacer una creación temática: jardín de una casita rústica. No entiendo muy bien lo que significa eso, pero suena bien –dijo Bella levantando las cejas.

Ang se mordió el labio.

- Yo tampoco sé muy bien qué significa. Pero suena bien, sí –dijo Ang derrotada.

- Para ella significaría mucho y creo que, cuando lo veas terminado, también significará mucho para ti –dijo Bella dando la estocada final.

- Podría hablar con ella. Podríamos ir a un florista, o que me enseñe otra vez sus jardines y me explique qué idea tiene exactamente –dijo Ang con total resignación.

- Bien –dijo Bella, que sabía muy bien cuándo había que abandonar el campo de batalla, se levantó –Bueno, tengo que irme –Se inclinó y besó a su hermana, y cuando quiso inclinarse para besar a su madre, esta se levantó.

- Salgo un momento contigo y así tomo un poco el aire –dijo Esme.

Cuando salieron por la puerta, Esme rodeó la cintura de su hija con un brazo.

- No me lo esperaba. Normalmente nunca te pones de parte de Jess –dijo con voz tranquila y maternal.

- No suelo estar de acuerdo con ella. Pero mi instinto me dice que en esto es imposible que la pifie. En parte es por Ang, y en parte para satisfacer su propio ego. No puede salir mal –dijo Bella apretando las manos de su madre.

- Qué lista eres. Siempre lo has sido. ¿Y por qué no vamos todas a mirar las flores? Las mujeres de Sirico's –dijo Esme con más entusiasmo.

- Vale, claro –dijo Bella sonriendo.

- Llámame cuando llegues a casa –dijo Esme mientras veía partir a su hija.

- Mamá –dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

- Tú llama para que sepa que has llegado bien –dijo Esme

«Cuatro manzanas y media —pensó Bella mientras se alejaba –Por mi barrio, una agente de policía.»

Pero de todos modos llamó a su madre cuando llegó.

Que fuera una policía novata significaba que ocupaba la parte más baja en la cadena de mando. El hecho de que se hubiera graduado entre el cinco por ciento de los mejores de su promoción no le sirvió de gran cosa una vez que estuvo vestida con su uniforme y patrullando las calles.

Pero no le importaba. Le habían enseñado a abrirse camino por sí misma. Y le gustaba patrullar. Le gustaba poder hablar con la gente, tratar de resolver sus problemas o disputas.

Ella y su compañero, un hombre que llevaba diez años en el cuerpo y se llamaba Sam Uley, acudieron a una llamada por un alboroto en West Pratt, en la zona sudoeste de la ciudad, que localmente se conocía como Sowebo.

- Pensaba que íbamos a pasar por Krispy Kreme —se lamentó Sam cuando giraron para dirigirse a la zona.

- ¿Cómo puedes comerte todos esos donuts y no engordar? –Pregunto Bella mirando a su compañero.

- Sangre de poli –dijo y le guiñó un ojo. Medía metro noventa y pesaba unos sólidos ochenta y dos kilos. Su piel era de color de nuez, los ojos perspicaces y negros. Sin uniforme debía de intimidar. Con él, tenía un aspecto feroz.

Para alguien que cumplía su primer año en el cuerpo era un alivio que, le hubieran asignado un compañero con la constitución de un toro. Y, siendo originario de Baltimore, conocía la ciudad tan bien o mejor que ella.

Cuando giraron en la esquina, vio a la gente que se había congregado en la acera. Aquella zona iba más con galerías de arte y edificios históricos que con la pelea callejera que se estaba produciendo. Sí, la mayoría de la gente que había mirado iba bien vestida…muchos colores llamativos, y el negro de Nueva York.

Bella se bajó del coche con Sam y se abrieron paso entre la multitud.

- Abran paso, abran paso –decía Sam con voz atronadora, y la gente se iba apartando.

Pero los dos hombres que rodaban por el suelo no dejaban de golpearse. Con muy poco acierto, según vio Bella.

Sus zapatos de diseño tenían arañazos, y las chaquetas de corte italiano quedarían para tirarlas, pero la sangre no había llegado al río.

Bella y Sam se agacharon para separarlos.

- Policía. Basta ya –dijo Sam arrastrando al más grande con facilidad.

Bella fue por el más pequeño. Cuando lo tomó del brazo, el hombre se dio la vuelta, con el otro puño cerrado. Ella vio venir el golpe. Solo tuvo tiempo de pensar, mierda, y lo paró con el antebrazo. Aprovechando el impulso del hombre, lo empujó de cara al suelo y le sujetó las manos a la espalda.

- ¿Me ibas a pegar? ¿Pensabas pegarme un puñetazo a mí? –Lo esposó mientras el hombre se balanceaba como una tortuga panza arriba –Te vamos a acusar de agredir a un policía.

- Empezó él –se quejo el hombre.

- Pero ¿qué tienes, once años? –Pregunto Bella con enfado.

Lo obligó a levantarse. Tenía la cara algo magullada, y aparentaba unos veintitantos años. Su adversario, de una edad parecida y con una constitución similar, estaba sentado en el suelo, como le había indicado Sam.

- ¿Has golpeado a mi compañera? —El policía señaló al otro detenido –Tú quietecito —le ordenó, y se levantó para mirar a la cara al agresor que Bella retenía. Era como una secoya (el árbol más grade del mundo) ante un árbol joven – ¿Te has atrevido a golpear a mi compañera?

- No sabía que era policía. No sabía que era una mujer. Y ha empezado él. Puede preguntárselo a cualquiera. Él me empujó primero –dijo el hombre sin el menor remordimiento.

- No he oído que te disculpes —Sam se dio unos toquecitos en la oreja –Agente Cullen, ¿ha oído disculparse a este imbécil?

- No, no lo he oído –dijo Bella siguiéndole el juego.

- Lo siento –El hombre no parecía sentirlo, pero se le veía mortificado, al borde de las lágrimas—. No pretendía pegarle.

- No me has pegado. Golpeas como una chica. Y los demás, vuelvan todos a sus cosas —ordenó Bella a los curiosos –Bueno, ahora puedes contarme tu versión mientras el otro le cuenta la suya a mi compañero. Y no quiero volver a oírte decir que él ha empezado.

- Una mujer –dijo Sam con un suspiro cuando se iban –Siempre es por una mujer.

- Eh, no culpes a las de mi sexo por la estupidez de los hombres –dijo Bella a su compañero. Él volvió la cabeza, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Ah, pero ¿tú eres mujer, Hale? –Pregunto haciéndole el gracioso.

- ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que tocar los chistositos? –dijo Bella poniendo mala cara.

- Lo has hecho muy bien. Tienes buenos reflejos y has sabido mantener la calma –dijo ahora con tono más profesional.

- Si me hubiera acertado, habría sido distinto –Pero se recostó en el asiento, satisfecha por el trabajo bien hecho –Tú pagas los donuts.

Cuando llegó al apartamento después del turno, no había nadie. Encontró una nota pegada en la puerta de la nevera, con la letra grande y florida de Alice, y una fotografía de su tía extrainmensa, Opal. Alice la tenía allí para contenerse cuando tuviera ganas de picar.

_He salido con Jasper. Si quieres venir estamos en el Club Dread. A lo mejor viene Embry._

_Xxxooo_

_Al_

Bella lo pensó, se quedó en la cocina pensando qué podía ponerse. Y entonces meneó la cabeza. No estaba de humor para discotecas.

Quería quitarse el uniforme, ponerse cómoda y estudiar. Charlie le pasaba archivos de viejos casos, la dejaba analizarlos y tratar de determinar si se trataba de incendios accidentales o provocados, buscar el cómo y el porqué.

Cuando entrara en la unidad de delitos incendiarios, todas esas horas que pasaba reconstruyendo casos le serían muy útiles.

Pero en vez de eso entró en su habitación. El reflejo del espejo le llamó la atención, la hizo detenerse, estudiar su imagen.

Quizá no pareciera especialmente femenina con el uniforme, pero le gustaba la imagen que daba. De autoridad y seguridad, aunque ese día se había llevado un buen susto en la calle, y se dio cuenta de lo fácil que sería que la hirieran. Aunque solo fuera con un puñetazo. Pero había sabido manejar la situación. Y significaba mucho para ella que Sam se lo hubiera dicho.

Aunque se sentía más a gusto en casa, con los libros y los archivos y los estudios, podía arreglarse en la calle. Estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo.

Se quitó la gorra y la guardó en el vestidor. Sacó su arma. Cuando se estaba desabrochando la camisa y vio el práctico sujetador blanco de algodón frunció el ceño.

Tenía que salir de compras otra vez, decidió en ese mismo momento. Y comprar ropa interior sexy. No había nada en la normativa sobre la ropa interior de las oficiales femeninas. Y saber que llevaba algo bonito y femenino debajo podía subirle la moral.

Con aquella idea en la cabeza, se preparó un baño de burbujas, encendió unas velas, se sirvió un vaso de vino. Y estuvo leyendo sobre el fuego en la bañera.

El teléfono sonó, pero Bella dejó que saltara el contestador. Solo estaba escuchando a medias cuando la voz burbujeante de Alice invitó al que llamaba a dejar un mensaje. Pero se incorporó de golpe, desplazando un montón de agua, cuando la persona habló.

- «Hola, puta. ¿Estás sola? A lo mejor me paso a verte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, apuesto a que me has echado de menos.»

Bella se puso de pie, y las velas se apagaron con el agua. Fue a toda prisa a por su arma, desnuda, chorreando, y la sacó de la pistolera. La cogió, se echó encima un albornoz y fue a la puerta a comprobar las cerraduras.

- Seguramente es algún imbécil —dijo en voz alta para tranquilizarse a sí misma –Algún idiota.

Pero comprobó también las ventanas, miró a la calle. Después se pasó el mensaje otras dos veces. La voz no le sonaba y el teléfono no volvió a sonar.

No jugaron ningún partido, ni fueron al cine el viernes. O no podían por el horario de él o por el de ella. Pero consiguieron quedar para comerse una hamburguesa cerca del parque de bomberos.

- Alice ha hecho y ha deshecho la maleta tres veces –le dijo Bella –Parece que se va de safari y no un par de días a la playa.

- No he conocido a ninguna mujer que no se lleve el doble de las cosas que necesita –dijo Embry con diversión.

- Pues aquí tienes una –dijo Bella señalándose a sí misma.

Él le sonrió, dio un bocado a su hamburguesa.

- Sí, ya lo veremos cuando lleguemos allí. ¿Seguro que has anotado bien las indicaciones? Puedo esperar hasta mañana para irme si tienes miedo de perderte –dijo Embry preguntando por tercera vez.

- Creo que me las arreglaré. Siento no poder irme antes. Pero de todos modos Alice también está ocupada hasta mañana por la tarde. Iremos los tres juntos. Para la medianoche ya estaremos allí –informo Bella.

- Dejaré la luz encendida. La verdad es que así será mejor. Podré airear un poco la casa. No la hemos usado mucho esta temporada. Y saldré a comprar provisiones. Me han dicho que sabes cocinar –dijo levantando las cejas.

- Nací con una sartén en una mano y una cabeza de ajos en la otra –bromeo Bella. Le gustaba cocinar, el hecho en sí y su faceta artística – ¿Por qué no compras unas gambitas? Prepararé unos scampi.

- Suena genial. Espero que lleguéis sin contratiempos. Estamos en mitad de semana, de noche. No encontraran mucho tráfico cuando lleguéis a Carolina del Norte –dijo Embry y consultó su reloj –Si salgo ahora, calculo que llegaré a Hatteras hacia las dos de la mañana.

Levantó la cadera, se sacó la cartera del bolsillo y dejó unos billetes en la mesa.

- No hay teléfono en la casita, pero pueden llamar al mercado de Frisco y ellos me harán llegar el mensaje.

- Sí, papá, ya lo habías dicho. No te preocupes por nosotros. Estaremos bien –dijo Bella con diversión.

- De acuerdo –Se incorporó, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó –Conduce con cuidado.

- Tú también. Nos vemos mañana por la noche –Se despidió Bella.

"_Es tan fácil, tan patéticamente fácil... No hay nadie en tropecientos kilómetros a la redonda._

_«Take me home, country roads.»_

_Hace una noche magnífica, con montones de estrellas, pero sin luna. Está lo suficientemente oscuro, lo suficientemente desierto. Le adelanté ocho kilómetros atrás, así que viene hacia aquí. Ahora solo tengo que elegir el sitio y prepararme._

_Paro en el arcén y abro el capó. Podría encender un fuego, pero a lo mejor llega antes algún otro hijo de puta y se para._

_Esta noche solo tengo tiempo para uno. Solo uno. Y él parará. Oh, de eso no hay duda. Las buenas personas siempre se paran, los buenos samaritanos. No será el primero que te cargas de esta forma. Y seguramente no será el último._

_Tengo esta vieja camioneta. El paleto al que se la robé estará lamentándose con una cerveza en las manos. Tengo la linterna. Tengo la 38._

_Ahora me inclino sobre el capó, me pongo a silbar una canción. También podría fumarme un pitillo para pasar el rato. Llegará en cualquier momento._

_Veo luces, mejor pon cara de desesperado. Saldré a un lado de la carretera y levantaré una mano. Y si no es él, agitas la mano para que quien sea siga su camino. «No, gracias, ya está —le dices—. Ya he conseguido arrancarlo, ¡gracias por parar!»_

_Pero es él, sí, señor. Un hombre grande con un gran Bronco azul. Y, tan predecible como el amanecer. Detiene el coche para echar una mano a un pobre tipo en apuros._

_Voy hasta la puerta. Es mejor que no se baje._

- ¡Eh! _–Pongo una amplia sonrisa de alivio, le enfoco la linterna en los ojos _–No sabe cómo me alegro de verle_"_

Embry se protegió los ojos de la luz.

- ¿Tiene algún problema? –Pregunto el bombero.

- Ya no -Levantó la pistola y le pegó dos tiros en la cara.

"_Su cuerpo se sacude como una marioneta. Ni su madre le reconocería la cara. Bueno, ahora a ponerse los guantes, le quito el cinturón a este imbécil y lo echo a un lado. Lo único que tengo que hacer es conducir este bonito vehículo al bosque. Pero no demasiado lejos. Después de todo, lo que quiero es que le encuentren deprisa._

_Le pinchamos una rueda. Así parecerá que tuvo problemas, y alguien vino y le dio más de lo mismo._

_Cojo la lata de gasolina._

_Bueno, a ver, cogemos la cartera, el reloj._

_¡Oh, no! ¡Al pobre cabrón lo atracaron y lo mataron cuando iba a la playa! ¡Qué tragedia! Ja, qué risa. Ahora a remojarlo todo bien con gasolina, la tapicería. Abro el capó, enciendo el motor. Empapo bien esos neumáticos. Y retrocedo un poco... ¡la seguridad ante todo!_

_Y le prendo fuego a ese cabrón._

_Mira cómo se quema. Mira. Una antorcha humana, ardiendo como un hijo de puta. El primer minuto es lo mejor, los uush y el resplandor. Los que se quedan a mirar y mirar son solo unos aficionados. Porque lo que cuenta es solo el primer minuto._

_Bueno, ahora nos vamos y conducimos esta vieja tartana de vuelta a Maryland. A lo mejor me como unos huevos con beicon para desayunar_"

Fue Jasper quien le dio la mala noticia. Se presentó en la comisaría y se plantó ante la mesa donde ella estaba revisando un informe sobre un incidente. Sus ojos brillaban como el fuego en su cara blanca.

- Eh, ¿qué pasa? –dijo Bella al levantar la vista y dejar el informe de lado –Oh, no me digas que tienes turno doble y no puedes venir. Estoy a punto de acabar, y luego me iba corriendo a casa a preparar mis cosas.

- Yo... ¿Tienes un minuto? En privado –Pregunto Jasper, intentando parecer calmado.

- Claro –dijo Bella y se alejó de la mesa mientras lo miraba. Se notaba los nervios en el estómago –Algo pasa. Alice...

- No, no es Alcie –dijo Jasper rápidamente.

- Bueno, entonces... ¿Embry? ¿Ha tenido un accidente? ¿Es grave? –Pregunto intentando estar lo más calmada posible.

- No, no ha sido un accidente. Es malo. Muy malo –dijo Jasper intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo.

Bella lo tomó del brazo, lo arrastró al pasillo.

- ¿Qué? Dímelo ya –dijo con desesperación.

- Está muerto. Dios, Bella. Está muerto. Acaba de llamarme su madre –dijo Jasper tragando con fuerza

- ¿Su madre? Pero... –Pregunto Bella sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

- Le han matado. Le han pegado un tiro –dijo Jasper mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

- ¿Matarle? –La mano con que le sujetaba el brazo quedó tiesa.

- Al principio la mujer no decía nada coherente –La boca de Jasper se cerró, mientras miraba con dureza por encima de su cabeza –Pero hice lo que pude para que se explicara. Alguien le disparó. Iba de camino a la casa, solo estaba a un par de horas de la isla y al parecer alguien le hizo parar o hizo que se saliera de la carretera, o tuvo un pinchazo. No estoy seguro. La mujer no lo sabía muy bien –Aspiró con fuerza para calmarse –Pero le han disparado, Bella. Dios, le han disparado, y luego prendieron fuego al auto para ocultar el crimen. Se llevaron la cartera y el reloj. Y no sé qué más.

Bella notaba la náusea en el fondo de la garganta, pero se la tragó.

- ¿Le han identificado, están seguros de que es él? –Pregunto intentando evitar todo lo que se le formaba en el pecho.

- Tenía, mmm... tenía cosas en el coche, cosas que no se han quemado y que llevan su nombre. Los papeles del coche estaban en la guantera. Sus padres me han llamado desde allí. Era él, Bella. Está muerto –dijo Jasper sonando totalmente consternado.

- Iré a ver qué puedo averiguar. Llamaré a la policía local y a ver qué me dicen –dijo Bella con voz aparentemente neutra.

- Le dispararon en la cara –La voz de Jasper se volvió a quebró –Su madre me lo dijo. Le dispararon en la jodida cara. Por un maldito reloj y lo que llevara en la cartera.

- Siéntate –Le hizo sentarse en un banco, se sentó junto a él y le tomó de la mano.

Descubriera lo que descubriese, pensó, un hombre, un buen hombre al que había dado un beso de despedida hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, estaba muerto.

Y de nuevo, el fuego la perseguía.


	10. Chapter 10

Baltimore, 1999

El fuego se inició en un edificio desocupado del sur de Baltimore, en una gélida noche de enero. Dentro, los bomberos se movían en un infierno de fuego y humo. Fuera, tenían que combatir temperaturas bajo cero, y un viento helado que convertía el agua de las mangueras en hielo y avivaba las llamas.

Era el primer día de Bella como miembro de la unidad de delitos incendiarios de la policía de la ciudad.

Ella sabía que si había conseguido ese puesto y ahora trabajaba a las órdenes del capitán Brant era porque Charlie había movido unos cuantos hilos. Pero no era la única razón. Había trabajado como una esclava para ganárselo, estudiando, entrenándose, dedicando un número incontable de horas que nadie le iba a pagar y en ningún momento había apartado la vista de su objetivo.

Dejando aparte la influencia de Charlie, se había ganado su reluciente placa por sí misma.

Cuando tenía tiempo, seguía colaborando con el departamento de bomberos del barrio como voluntaria. Ya se había tragado todo el humo que le tocaba. Pero eran la causa y el efecto lo que seguían motivándola, descubrir qué o quién había provocado el incendio. A quién afectaba, a quién beneficiaba.

Cuando Bella y su compañero llegaron a la escena al amanecer, el edificio era un abismo de ladrillo negro y cascotes cubiertos de caprichosas cascadas de hielo.

Como compañero le habían asignado a Jason Jenks, que le llevaba quince años de ventaja. Era de la vieja escuela, pero en opinión de Bella tenía olfato. Podía oler un incendio provocado a kilómetros.

El hombre vestía una parca y botas con puntera metálica, y llevaba un sombrero encima de una gorra de lana. Ella vestía un atuendo similar y, cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos con las primeras luces, se quedaron cada uno a un lado del coche, estudiando el edificio.

- Es una pena que dejen que un edificio como este se eche a perder –Jenks desenvolvió dos barritas de chicle y se las metió en la boca –Los yuppies aún no se han interesado por embellecer esta parte de Baltimore.

- Hacia 1950. Fibrocemento, cartón yeso, placas en el techo chapado barato. Y si añadimos la basura que han ido acumulando en los alrededores los vagabundos y los yonquis, tendremos un montón de combustible –acotó.

Bella sacó del maletero el maletín con su material de trabajo y se metió una cámara digital, guantes de repuesto y una linterna en los bolsillos. Al mirar, reparó en la furgoneta del equipo forense.

- Parece que aún no se han llevado el cuerpo.

Jenks mascaba con gesto contemplativo.

- ¿Crees que podrás mirar un cuerpo carbonizado? –Pregunto con voz neutra.

- Si –respondió Bella con seguridad, ya lo había visto otras veces –Espero que no lo hayan movido. Me gustaría tomar mis propias fotografías.

- Vaya, ¿te estás haciendo un libro de recortes, Cullen? –Pregunto sin una gota de tono de broma.

Ella se limitó a sonreír, mientras caminaban hacia el edificio. Los policías asignados a la zona les hicieron un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza cuando la pareja se agachó para pasar bajo el cordón policial.

El fuego y las labores de extinción habían convertido la planta baja en un cúmulo de madera chamuscada y empapada, placas quemadas en el techo, metal retorcido, cristales. Según los informes preliminares, el edificio era frecuentado por drogadictos. Bella sabía que encontrarían agujas bajo los escombros, así que se puso unos guantes de piel para evitar pinchazos.

- ¿Quieres que empiece a procesar la zona desde aquí? –dijo Bella terminando de acomodarse los guantes.

- Lo haré yo –Jenks examinó el lugar, sacó un cuaderno para hacer unos esquemas –Eres más joven, así que te toca subir.

Bella miró la escalerilla de mano que habían colocado, porque las escaleras se habían desplomado. Sujetando con fuerza su maletín, se abrió paso entre los escombros y empezó a subir.

Fibrocemento, pensó otra vez mientras estudiaba la pauta de las llamas y se detenía a tomar fotografías de las paredes y después una panorámica desde arriba de la planta baja para el archivo.

La pauta del fuego indicaba que había subido desde abajo, que era lo habitual, y consumió el techo. Había material de sobra para alimentarlo, pensó, y suficiente oxígeno para que no se apagara.

Una buena parte del primer piso se había desplomado y formaba parte de la zona que Jenks tenía que procesar. En esta también se había extendido por el techo, abriéndose paso por las placas, el contrachapado, el fibrocemento, alimentado por ellos y por la porquería que habían dejado allí los inquilinos no oficiales del edificio.

Vio lo que quedaba de un viejo sillón, una mesa de metal. El endeble techo había permitido que el fuego se extendiera a sus anchas, haciendo que el humo y los gases se esparcieran uniformemente en todas direcciones y se había llevado consigo al hombre sin identificar cuyos restos estaba viendo en el suelo, acurrucado, según parecía, en el interior de un armario. Había un hombre acuclillado junto al cadáver. Por lo que vio, tenía unas piernas muy largas. Mucha pierna para estar en aquella postura.

El hombre llevaba guantes, botas de trabajo, una gorra de lana con orejeras y una bufanda de cuadros rojos enrollada varias veces alrededor del cuello.

- Cullen. Unidad de delitos incendiarios –dijo Bella con su aliento brotaba en bocanadas y se agachó.

- Peterson, médico forense –respondió el hombre.

- ¿Qué puede decirme de la víctima? –dijo Bella mirando el cuerpo carbonizado.

- Está carbonizado –dijo el hombre y le dedicó el fantasma de una sonrisa, al menos sus ojos lo hicieron. Tendría cuarenta y pocos años, era alto y negro, y debajo de las capas de ropa de abrigo, daba la sensación de que era flaco como una serpiente –Parece que el muy idiota creyó que podía escapar del fuego escondiéndose en el armario. Seguramente el humo le hizo perder la conciencia, y luego se frió. Le diré más cosas cuando lo examine.

Bella avanzó con cautela, comprobando el suelo a cada paso. El hombre habría tenido suerte si se había asfixiado primero, Bella lo sabía. El cuerpo estaba totalmente carbonizado, con los puños en alto, como suele pasar con las víctimas de incendios. El calor hacía contraerse los músculos, y por eso parecía que el último acto de la persona había sido tratar de contener las llamas.

Bella levantó la cámara, esperó a que el otro le diera permiso y tomó varias fotografías.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no hubiera nadie más aquí dentro? –se preguntó en voz alta –Anoche estábamos a bajo cero. Los sin techo suelen resguardarse en sitios como este, y dicen que por aquí siempre había drogadictos. Los informes preliminares indican que había mantas, un par de sillones viejos, incluso una pequeña cocina en la segunda planta.

Peterson no dijo nada cuando Bella se acercó y se acuclilló junto al cuerpo.

- ¿Hay señales de traumatismo? –Pregunto mirando principalmente el cráneo.

- De momento no. Es posible que encuentre algo cuando le examine. ¿Cree que alguien provocó el incendio para ocultar el asesinato? –Pregunto el hombre mirando a Bella.

- No sería la primera vez. Pero primero tenemos que descartar la muerte accidental. ¿Por qué no había nadie más aquí dentro? —Volvió a preguntar – ¿Cuánto tardará en conseguir una identificación... aproximadamente?

- Quizá consiga alguna huella. Placas dentales. Unos días –dijo el hombre volviendo a su labor.

Al igual que había hecho Jenks, Bella sacó un cuaderno e hizo unos esquemas como complemento de las fotografías.

- ¿Qué cree... varón de cuánto, metro setenta y cinco, ochenta? Por lo visto aún no han podido localizar al propietario. ¿No sería interesante? –comento Bella.

Bella estableció una cuadrícula para procesar la habitación, dividiéndola en zonas de una forma muy similar a como hacen los arqueólogos en sus excavaciones. Trabajaría capa a capa, cribaría, documentaría y guardaría las pruebas en bolsas.

La huella que habían dejado las llamas en la pared del fondo le hizo pensar igual que al investigador de la brigada antiincendios, que se había utilizado un acelerador. Bella tomó muestras y las guardó en botes con sus respectivas etiquetas.

La bombilla del techo se había fundido. Hizo una fotografía, otra del techo y del rastro del fuego.

Y lo siguió, pasando sobre los escombros empapados, entre la ceniza. «Cuatro pisos», pensó, visualizando la fotografía del edificio antes del incendio. Sin inquilinos, ruinoso, en malas condiciones de habitabilidad.

Pasó sus dedos enguantados por la madera chamuscada, por una pared, cogió más muestras. Y entonces cerró los ojos y las olió.

- ¡Jenks! He encontrado lo que parecen múltiples focos –informo Bella –Hay evidencia de la presencia de aceleradores. Hay demasiadas grietas y agujeros en este viejo suelo y se han filtrado.

Se puso a cuatro patas y asomó la cabeza por un agujero irregular donde el suelo había cedido. Jenks también había establecido una cuadrícula y estaba procesando la planta baja por secciones.

- Quiero volver a comprobar si podemos localizar al propietario, que alguien de la casa nos ponga en antecedentes –dijo Bella al ver al hombre analizar todo a su alrededor.

- Tú llamas –dijo Jenks secamente.

- ¿Quieres echar un vistazo aquí arriba? –Pregunto Bella intentando molestarle.

- ¿No querrás que suba por esa escala? –Pregunto girándose para verla con las cejas alzadas.

Ella le sonrió desde arriba.

- ¿Quieres que te explique mi teoría inicial? –Pregunto Bella con entusiasmo.

- Pruebas, Cullen. Primero pruebas, luego teorías –dijo Jenks e hizo una pausa –Pero explícamela de todos modos.

- Inició el fuego en el lugar equivocado. Tendría que haber empezado por el fondo, e ir avanzando hacia las escaleras, que eran su vía de escape. A lo mejor estaba borracho, o quizá solo era un idiota, pero quedó atrapado y acabó friéndose en el armario –dijo Bella con simpleza.

- ¿Has encontrado algún bote, algo donde pudiera llevar el acelerador? –Pregunto mirando a la joven.

- No. A lo mejor está por aquí. O ahí abajo —Y señaló –Está tan asustado al ver que el fuego le rodea que se le cae. El fuego alcanza el recipiente con el acelerador. Y, boom, ya tenemos un agujero en el suelo, y el fuego que se extiende a la planta de abajo.

- Bueno, pues si eres tan lista, ven aquí abajo y procesa tú esta planta –dijo alzando las cejas.

- Enseguida –dijo Bella con entusiasmo, pero antes se apartó del agujero y sacó su móvil.

Era un trabajo sucio y tedioso. A Bella le encantaba. Ya sabía por qué Jenks quería dejar que se ocupara ella, y se lo agradecía. Quería comprobar si era capaz de aguantar el hedor y la porquería, la monotonía y el esfuerzo físico. Y lo principal, si Bella era capaz de pensar.

Cuando encontró la lata de treinta y ocho litros debajo de un montón de escombros y cenizas, todo encajó.

- Jenks -

Él se volvió desde el lugar que estaba examinando.

- Un punto para la nueva –dijo mirando el contenedor.

- Hay unos pequeños orificios en la base. Fue dejando un reguero, lo encendió, dejó un nuevo reguero, lo encendió. La trayectoria que siguió el fuego ahí arriba indica la presencia de materiales inflamables. El muerto no puede ser alguien que estaba aquí casualmente o una víctima. Un fuego espontáneo no avanza de ese modo. La persona que lo inició tuvo que quedar atrapada. Hay barrotes bloqueando las ventanas en las plantas baja y primera, así que por ahí no pudo salir nadie. Apuesto a que el muerto es el propietario.

- ¿Y por qué no un pirómano, un drogadicto o alguien que tenía algo en contra del propietario? –espeto Jenks.

- Los bomberos que acudieron a sofocar el incendio dicen que todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Tuvieron que echarlas abajo. ¿Y los barrotes de arriba? ¿Quién pone barrotes en las ventanas de un primer piso? Y son nuevos. Parecen bastante nuevos. Solo un propietario hace algo así. Cerrar el edificio a cal y canto para que no entre la chusma. Y él tiene las llaves –dijo Bella argumentando su teoría.

- Termina con tu trabajo y haz un informe. Quizá tengas razón, Cullen –dijo Jenks sopesando las posibilidades.

- Sí, lo haré. Llevo esperando esto desde que tenía once años –dijo Bella con un claro dejo de emoción en su voz.

Aquella noche, todavía acelerada, Bella estaba sentada a una mesa con Ang, atiborrándose de marinara de cabello de ángel.

- Así que no podemos localizar al propietario del edificio, que tiene tres hipotecas distintas sobre él y un seguro millonario. La gente con la que hemos hablado dice que no dejaba de quejarse porque los yonquis y los vagabundos le habían arruinado su inversión. No podía deshacerse de la propiedad. Me imagino que el forense acabará confirmando que el cadáver pertenece al propietario, o que está borracho en algún sitio, desmoralizado al ver que lo del incendio salía mal. Aún queda mucho trabajo que hacer sobre el terreno, pero las piezas empiezan a encajar. De manual –dijo Bella con emoción mientras comía y hablaba.

- Mírate –Fran se rió, dio un sorbo a su agua mineral –Mi hermana pequeña de investigadora. Espera a que mamá y papá sepan que ya has resuelto tu primer caso.

- Cerrado... y todavía no lo he hecho. Aún hay que reconstruir buena parte de lo sucedido y comprobar los antecedentes. Aunque esperaba que llamaran mientras estoy aquí –dijo siguiendo con su plato.

- Bella, en Florencia son más de la una de la mañana –le recordó su hermana.

- Es verdad –Bella meneó la cabeza –Es verdad.

- Han llamado esta tarde. Se lo están pasando maravillosamente. Papá ha convencido a mamá para que alquilaran una de esas pequeñas escúteres. ¿Te los imaginas en moto por Florencia como un par de adolescentes? –Pregunto Ang con diversión.

- Sí –Bella tomó su vino y levantó el vaso para brindar. Bebió –No podrían haberlo hecho sin ti.

- No es verdad –dijo Ang con modestia.

- Desde luego que sí. Tú eres la única que continúa. La única que ha asumido una parte tan importante del trabajo y la responsabilidad en el restaurante que pueden permitirse viajar. Jess..., bueno, aquí ella no es capaz ni de tomar un vaso si no es para beber, y eso cuando viene. Y yo no soy mucho mejor –dijo Bella

- El domingo pasado estuviste atendiendo las mesas. Y el martes, después de tu jornada de trabajo, estuviste ayudando más de una hora –recordó Ang.

- Vivo en el piso de arriba, así que no es gran cosa –Aun así, esbozó una sonrisa algo perversa –No has dicho nada de Jess.

- Jess es Jess. Y tiene tres hijos de los que ocuparse –recordó Ang.

- Y una niñera, una asistenta, un jardinero... oh, lo olvidaba, y un capataz —Bella sacudió una mano al ver la cara que ponía su hermana –Vale, vale, no me mires así. Ya me callo. En realidad no estoy enfadada con ella. Creo que me siento un poco culpable porque tú te lo estás cargando todo. Y Emmett te está ayudando mucho, y eso que tiene mucho trabajo en la facultad de medicina.

- Déjate de culpas. Cada uno hace lo que es más importante para él –dijo Ang, miró más allá y le sonrió al hombre que estaba trabajando la masa en la mesa.

Tenía las manos grandes, y una expresión dulce y hogareña. Su llamativo pelo rojo le caía sobre la frente como pequeñas lenguas de fuego. Y cuando miraba a su mujer, como hacía en aquellos momentos, sus ojos parecían divertidos.

- Bueno, ¿quién nos iba a decir que te ibas a enamorar de un irlandés que conoce la cocina italiana? —Bella comió más pasta, con expresión divertida -¿Sabes? Tú y Jack aún tenéis esa luz, aunque ya lleváis juntos, ¿cuánto? Tres años, ¿no?

- En otoño hizo dos. Pero a lo mejor es que hay alguna cosa especial que nos da esa luminosidad. —Ang estiró los brazos y cogió a su hermana de las manos –No puedo esperar. Quería decírtelo cuando terminaras de comer, para que Jack y yo te lo dijéramos juntos, pero no puedo esperar ni un minuto más.

- Oh, Dios ¡estás embarazada! –dijo Bella sin pensar.

- De cuatro semanas —confirmó Ang y Sus mejillas se sonrojaron –Aún es pronto. Lo mejor sería no decir nada. Pero no puedo callármelo y...

Pero calló cuando vio que Bella se levantaba de un salto y la abrazaba por el cuello.

- Oh, vaya, vaya, vaya. Espera —Y dicho esto se fue corriendo a la mesa de las pizzas y le saltó a Ben sobre la espalda -¡Felicidades, papá!

El rostro de su cuñado se puso del mismo color que su pelo cuando Bella le estampó un beso en la mejilla.

- Champán para todos. Invito yo –grito Bella a viva voz.

- Solo queríamos que lo supiera la familia —Ben sonrió como un tonto cuando ella lo soltó.

Bella miró a la gente que aplaudía y se acercaba corriendo para felicitar a Ang.

- Demasiado tarde. Sacaré el vino.

La noticia de Ang y su primer día en el trabajo hicieron que Bella bebiera más de lo aconsejable. Pero se sentía muy bien cuando rodeó el restaurante para subir a su apartamento por la escalera de atrás.

Alice y Jasper se habían casado hacía casi un año. No tenía sentido mantener ella sola un apartamento de dos habitaciones.

Bella sabía que a sus padres les parecía una tontería que viviera allí teniendo una habitación en casa. Y habían discutido porque no querían que les pagara alquiler. Bella tuvo que recordarles que le habían enseñado a ser una persona responsable y a labrarse su propio camino.

Para ella el apartamento era un primer paso. Con el tiempo, tendría su propia casa. Pero eso sería con el tiempo. Y había algo reconfortante y tranquilizador en el hecho de vivir encima del restaurante, a un tiro de piedra de la casa de sus padres. A una manzana de donde vivían Ang y Ben.

Cuando llegó a la parte de atrás, vio que la luz de su salita estaba encendida. Instintivamente, se abrió la chaqueta para poder acceder sin problemas a su arma si era necesario. En todos los años que llevaba en la policía, solo había tenido que sacarla en dos ocasiones. Siempre se le hacía extraño tenerla en la mano.

Empezó a subir los escalones, repasando todos sus movimientos. Había salido de casa antes del amanecer, a lo mejor se había olvidado de apagar la luz. Pero no, aquello era un hábito, su madre siempre insistía en que no malgastaran electricidad, y se lo había inculcado desde pequeña.

Con una mano sobre el arma, comprobó el pomo de la puerta. Esta se abrió, empezó a desenfundar la pistola. Y entonces la volvió a dejar en su sitio con un bufido.

- ¡Mike! ¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí? –Pregunto cuando vio al intruso.

- Un par de horas. Ya te dije que a lo mejor me pasaba esta noche –dijo el hombre a modo de saludo.

«Es verdad», pensó mientras el ritmo de su corazón se normalizaba. Se había olvidado. Feliz por tenerlo allí, Bella entró y le ofreció los labios.

El beso fue breve, funcional, e hizo que Bella arqueara las cejas. Normalmente él siempre estaba impaciente por ponerle las manos encima. Y ella también. Mike Newton tenía una elegancia y una sensualidad que le resultaban de lo más excitantes. Al igual que el romanticismo con que la había pretendido desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Había disfrutado enormemente mientras le estuvo yendo detrás, cuando la cortejaba con ramos de flores y llamadas, con cenas románticas y largos paseos junto al río.

Le gustaba que alguien la viera como una mujer, como un ser delicado. Un bonito cambio de la imagen de persona recia y competente que tenían de ella sus compañeros de trabajo.

Seguramente esa era la razón por la que no le costó mucho llevarla a la cama. Pero eso sí, Bella había tardado tres meses en darle las llaves.

- Me he quedado un rato abajo para cenar algo y hablar con Ang —Se quitó la bufanda, la gorra, e hizo un pequeño baile –He tenido un día genial, Mike, y tengo una noticia que...

- Me alegro de que alguien haya tenido buen día —Se apartó de su lado, apagó el televisor y se desplomó sobre una silla.

«Vale», pensó Bella. Era sexy, interesante y a menudo romántico. Pero también era una persona difícil. No le importaba. En realidad, como pasaba buena parte del día inmersa en un mundo mayoritariamente de hombres, disfrutaba cuando podía mostrarse más dulce y atenta en una relación.

- ¿Mal día? —Se quitó el abrigo, los guantes, lo dejó todo en el armario.

- Mi ayudante me ha dicho que me deja dentro de dos semanas –dijo Mike.

- Oh —Bella se pasó los dedos por sus largos rizos y pensó ociosamente en cambiar de estilo. Se sintió culpable por no prestar más atención –Lamento oír eso —Se inclinó para desatarse los cordones -¿Por qué se va?

- Ha decidido que quiere volver a Oregón. Así, sin más. Ahora tendré que entrevistar a gente y meter a alguien a toda prisa para que pueda enseñarle antes de que se vaya. Y eso además de las tres reuniones que he tenido hoy fuera de la oficina. La cabeza me está matando –dijo cerrando los ojos.

- Te traeré una aspirina —Se acercó y se inclinó para darle un beso en la coronilla. Tenía un pelo bonito y sedoso, marrón armiño, como los ojos.

Cuando se incorporó, él la cogió de la mano y le sonrió débilmente.

- Gracias. La última reunión se ha alargado hasta muy tarde, y yo lo único que quería era verte. Descompresión –dijo mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

- Tenías que haber entrado en el restaurante. La descompresión forma parte del menú de Sirico's –dijo ella pasándole una mano por el cabello y luego fue por las pastillas.

- Y el ruido —dijo él cuando Bella entró en el lavabo –Tenía ganas de pasar una velada tranquila.

- Ahora se está tranquilo —Sacó el bote de aspirinas y fue ala pequeña dependencia, con su vieja cocina y las alegres encimeras amarillas –Yo también tomaré un par de ellas. He bebido demasiado champán abajo. Estaban de celebración.

- Sí, tenías cara de estar pasándotelo muy bien. Miré por la ventana antes de subir –dijo Mike mirando a Bella moverse por el piso.-

- Bueno, al menos podías haber asomado la cabeza —dijo Bella y le pasó la aspirina y el agua.

- Me dolía, Bells. Y no quería sentarme en un restaurante ruidoso a esperar que terminarais la fiesta –dijo Mike con tono áspero.

«Pues si te dolía la cabeza —pensó Bella—, ¿por qué demonios no te has tomado antes una aspirina? A veces los hombres eran tan infantiles...»

- Habría terminado antes mi fiesta de haber sabido que estabas aquí. Y Ang está embarazada –dijo sin molestarse mayormente por el comentario.

- ¿Mmm? –musito bebiendo agua.

- Mi hermana Angela. Ella y Ben acaban de saber que van a tener un hijo. Cuando me lo dijo tenía la expresión tan radiante que podía haber iluminado Baltimore entero –dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

- ¿No se acaban de casar? –Pregunto con las cejas alzadas.

- Hace un par de años, y llevan intentándolo casi desde el principio. En mi familia tenemos tendencia a ir a por los hijos enseguida. Jess ya tiene tres, y ya está hablando de tener otro –dijo Bella mirando a Mike.

- Cuatro hijos en estos tiempos. Es una irresponsable –dijo sin demasiado pensar.

Bella se sentó en el brazo del sillón y le frotó el brazo.

- Eso es lo que pasa con las familias italianas y católicas. Y ella y Tyler se lo pueden permitir –dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

- No estarás pensando en tener un hijo cada par de años, ¿verdad? –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Yo? —Bella se rió, tragó agua –Yo lo de tener hijos aún lo veo muy lejos. Acabo de iniciar mi carrera profesional. Hablando de eso, hoy he tenido mi primer caso importante. ¿Has oído lo de ese edificio de apartamentos desocupado en Broadway, con una víctima?

- Hoy no he tenido tiempo para las noticias. He trabajado doce horas seguidas, y una buena parte la he pasado tanteando a un cliente potencial muy importante –dijo Mike con tono cansado.

- Eso es estupendo –dijo Bella con mucho más entusiasmo que el hombre.

- Todavía no lo tengo, pero estoy en ello —dijo Mike mientras su mano, dedos largos, palma estrecha, se deslizó suavemente por la pierna de Bella –He quedado para cenar con él y su mujer el jueves por la noche. Te pondrás algo especial, ¿verdad?

- ¿El jueves? Mike, mis padres vuelven de Italia el jueves. Teníamos que cenar en la casa, ya te lo dije –dijo Bella

- Bueno, puedes verlos el viernes, o el fin de semana. Por el amor de Dios, vives en la misma calle. Y yo te hablo de una importante suma, Bells –dijo Mike como si fueran cosas incomparables.

- Entendido. Siento que no puedas venir a la cena de bienvenida –dijo Bella sin darle importancia.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? —La mano que estaba sobre la pierna se cerró en un puño –Te necesito a mi lado. Este es el tipo de actividad social que necesito para asegurarme el cliente. Es lo que se espera. Y ya hemos quedado –dijo Mike comenzando a exaltarse.

- Lo siento. Yo también había quedado, y además fue antes de que tú acordaras esa cena para el jueves. Si quieres cambiarla a otro día, yo... –intento decir Bella.

- ¿Por qué iba a cambiarla de día? —Se levantó bruscamente del sillón, levantó los brazos –Se trata de negocios. Esta es una gran oportunidad para mí. Podría significar el ascenso por el que tanto he luchado. Tú vives prácticamente con tu familia. ¿Por qué es tan importante comer unos jodidos espaguetis cuando puedes hacer lo mismo todos los días?

- En realidad comeremos manicotti –dijo Bella con voz firme, pero contuvo la irritación y se puso de pie –Mis padres han estado fuera tres semanas. Les prometí que estaría presente a menos que me llamaran para una emergencia en el trabajo. Cuando lleguen se enterarán de que su hija mayor va a tener su primer hijo. En mi mundo eso es muy importante, Mike.

- Entonces, ¿lo que yo necesito no cuenta? –Pregunto Mike con tono ofendido.

- Claro que cuenta. Y si me lo hubieras dicho antes de quedar, te habría recordado que yo ya me había comprometido y tú podrías haber propuesto otro día –dijo Bella con la mayor tranquilidad que podía.

- Si el cliente dice que le va bien el jueves tiene que ser el jueves —espetó, y el mal genio hizo que sus mejillas enrojecieran –Así es como funciona mi mundo. ¿Tienes idea de lo competitivo que es el sector de la planificación financiera? ¿El tiempo y el esfuerzo que hay que invertir para conseguir un cliente multimillonario?

- No, la verdad es que no —Y la verdad, no le importaba lo más mínimo –Pero sé que trabajas muy duro y que es importante para ti.

- Sí, ya se nota –dijo irónicamente.

Él se dio la vuelta y Bella levantó los ojos al techo con exasperación. Pero fue hacia él, dispuesta a aplacarlo.

- Mira, de verdad que lo siento. Si puedes cambiarlo a otra noche, yo... –dijo Bella mientras se acercaba.

- Te lo acabo de decir —dijo Mike entre gritos girándose, pero al darse la vuelta, levantó los brazos y la golpeó con fuerza en la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

Ella retrocedió, abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente y apretándose la mano contra la mejilla.

- Oh, Dios, Dios, Bells. Lo siento. No quería... ¿Te he hecho daño? —La tomó por los brazos, con una expresión tan perpleja como supuso que parecía la de ella –Ha sido un accidente. Lo juro.

- No pasa nada –dijo Bella intentando salir de su asombro.

- Has venido directa. No me esperaba... soy tan torpe. Déjame ver. ¿Te va a salir un moretón?

- Solo ha sido un toque —«Más o menos», pensó –Ha sido más la impresión que el golpe en sí.

- Se te ha puesto rojo —musitó, y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad –Me siento fatal. Me siento como un monstruo. Tu preciosa cara...

- No es nada —Curiosamente, acabó consolándolo ella a él –No lo has hecho a propósito, y no soy tan frágil.

- Para mí lo eres —La atrajo a sus brazos –Lo siento tanto... No tendría que haber venido estando de tan mal humor. Solo quería verte. Y entonces te he visto pasándotelo en grande ahí abajo. Yo solo quería estar contigo —Le rozó la mejilla con los labios –Necesitaba estar contigo.

- Ahora estoy aquí —Le tocó el pelo —Y siento no poder ayudarte con lo del jueves. De verdad.

Él retrocedió un poco, sonrió.

- A lo mejor puedes compensarme -

El sexo fue bien. Siempre iba bien con Mike. Y, como había tenido aquel arrebato y le había golpeado sin querer, estuvo particularmente tierno. El cuerpo de Bella, agotada después de una larga jornada, se relajó bajo el de él. Y, mientras su organismo llegaba al clímax, su mente se quedó totalmente vacía.

Satisfecha y somnolienta, se acurrucó junto a él.

- ¿No has pensado nunca en buscar una cama más grande? —preguntó el hombre.

Ella sonrió en la oscuridad.

- Un día de estos.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa a pasar el fin de semana? Podemos ir a un par de discotecas el sábado por la noche, y desayunar tarde el domingo.

- Mmm. A lo mejor. Es posible que el sábado tenga que echar una mano en el turno de la comida, pero luego puede que sí.

Por un momento él no dijo nada, y Bella pensó que se había quedado dormido.

- El jueves podrías ver antes a tus padres y saltarte la cena, y así podrías reunirte conmigo en el restaurante a las siete –dijo Mike intentando el tema nuevamente.

- Mike, a mí no me va bien así –dijo Bella con cansancio.

- Vale —Lo dijo de mal humor, se dio la vuelta y se levantó de la cama –Al final vas a hacer lo que tú quieres, como siempre.

- Eso no es justo y tú lo sabes –refuto Bella.

- Lo que no es justo —espetó él mientras empezaba a vestirse –es tu poca disposición a comprometerte con nada. Que lo pongas todo por delante de mí.

La felicidad poscoital desapareció.

- Si eso es lo que piensas, no sé qué haces conmigo –dijo Bella sin demasiado ánimo para otra pelea.

- Pues en estos momentos creo que yo tampoco lo sé. Tomas mucho más de lo que das, Bells —Se abrochó los botones de la camisa con movimientos bruscos –Estoy empezando a cansarme.

—Te doy lo mejor que tengo –dijo Bella sin mayor emoción.

Metió los pies en los zapatos.

—Pues es bien triste –dijo Mike con resentimiento.

Cuando se fue, Bella volvió a tumbarse.

« ¿Tan egoísta soy? —Pensó— ¿Soy tan miserable emocionalmente?» Mike le importaba, pero ¿se interesaba realmente por su trabajo? No mucho, cuando estaba tan inmersa en el suyo. Quizá lo mejor que podía ofrecer era muy poco.

Se dio la vuelta en la oscuridad y estuvo mucho rato tratando de dormirse.

Cuando Bella entró en la comisaría con Jenks después de pasarse buena parte de su turno de puerta en puerta entrevistando a testigos, tomando declaración a la ex mujer del propietario del edificio, a su antiguo socio en el negocio y a su actual novia, había tres docenas de rosas blancas de tallo largo sobre su mesa.

Las flores provocaron un montón de comentarios entre los otros miembros de su unidad, pero la tarjeta hizo que Bella sonriera. «Bells, lo siento. EL IDIOTA»

Aun así, no se puso a olerlas hasta que se las llevó a la salita de descanso para hacer sitio y poder seguir trabajando en su mesa.

Tenía que redactar varios informes. Aunque aún no se había confirmado la identidad de la víctima, el propietario seguía desaparecido.

Fue con Jenks al despacho del comisario a informarle.

- Estamos esperando los informes del laboratorio —empezó a decir su compañero –El-propietario, James R. Harrison, fue visto por última vez bebiendo en un lugar llamado Fan Dance, un local de striptease que está a unas manzanas del lugar de los hechos. Tenemos el recibo de una tarjeta de crédito que indica que pagó a las doce cuarenta. En la parte de atrás del edificio hay aparcada una camioneta de marca Ford registrada a su nombre.

Miró a Bella, indicándole que siguiera ella.

- Encontramos una caja de herramientas entre los escombros en la primera planta, y un destornillador que coincide con los orificios de la base de la lata de gasolina que encontramos en la escena. Harrison fue fichado por fraude hace cinco años, así que sus huellas están archivadas. Coinciden con las que sacamos de la caja de herramientas, el destornillador y la lata de gasolina. El forense no pudo sacar las huellas del cadáver, así que están tratando de hacer unas placas de la dentadura.

- Para mañana ya lo tendremos —añadió Jenks –Hemos hablado con algunos de sus socios. Tenía graves problemas de dinero. Le gustaban los caballos, pero a los caballos él no les gustaba.

El capitán Brant asintió, se recostó en su asiento. Su pelo era blanco, sus ojos de un azul glacial. Tenía fotografías de sus nietos en su mesa, tan ordenada como la salita para las visitas de su tía Carmela.

- Así que, según parece, él provocó el incendio para cobrar el seguro y quedó atrapado –dijo con voz grave.

- Eso parece, sí. El forense no encontró signos de violencia, ni heridas ni traumatismos. Aún estamos esperando el resultado del análisis toxicológico —añadió Bella —Pero no hay nada que indique que alguien quería matarlo. Tenía un pequeño seguro de vida. Cinco mil, que son para la ex. Nunca cambió el nombre del beneficiario. Ella se volvió a casar, tiene un trabajo a jornada completa, y su marido también. No parece que le haga falta.

- Enhorabuena —dijo el capitán, y añadió —Un trabajo excelente.

- Yo redactaré el informe —se ofreció Bella cuando ella y Jenks salieron del despacho.

- De acuerdo. Tengo que ponerme al día con más papeleo -

Se sentó. Su mesa estaba frente a la de Bella.

- ¿Es tu cumpleaños o algo así?

- No. ¿Por qué? Oh, las flores —Se instaló delante del teclado con sus notas —El tipo con el que salgo estuvo un poco idiota anoche. Y ahora me compensa.

- Tiene clase –dijo mirando las rosas.

- Sí, de eso no le falta.

- ¿Vas en serio?

- Aún no lo he decidido. ¿Por qué, me quieres hacer proposiciones? –Pregunto Bella levantando las cejas provocadoramente.

Él sonrió y las puntas de las orejas se le pusieron rojas.

- Mi hermana conoce a un chico que le ha hecho algunos trabajillos. Carpintero. Trabaja muy bien. Y dice que es buen chico. Está tratando de encontrarle pareja –dijo intentando sacarse de encima la incomodidad.

- Vaya ¿y crees que saldría en una cita a ciegas con el carpintero de tu hermana? –Pregunto Bella con una sonrisa en la casa y las cejas alzadas.

- Dije que te lo preguntaría —Levantó las manos— Dice que es guapo.

- Pues entonces que se busque él una novia —sugirió Bella, y se puso a redactar el informe.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward engulló la última galletita de mantequilla de cacahuete, la bajó con leche fría. Luego, se sentó ante una barra americana que había hecho él mismo y suspiró exageradamente.

- Señora M., si dejase a su marido, yo le construiría la casa de sus sueños. Y lo único que pediría a cambio son sus galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete.

Ella sonrió y le pegó con la servilleta.

- La última vez era mi pastel de manzana. Lo que necesitas es una chica guapa que te cuide -

—Ya tengo una. La tengo a usted –dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Ella rió. A Edward le gustaba verla reír, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. La mujer tenía un cuerpo abultado, que es como acabaría él si seguía haciéndole aquellas galletas. Tenía el pelo tan rojo como la luz roja de un semáforo, y muy rizado.

Era lo bastante mayor para ser su madre, y mucho más divertida, que la que la naturaleza le había dado.

—Necesitas una chica de tu edad —Le pinchó con un dedo— Un chico tan guapo...

—Es que hay tantas para escoger... Y ninguna me ha llegado al corazón como usted –dijo Edward.

—Venga. Tienes más labia que mi abuelo. Y mira que él era irlandés de pura cepa –dijo la mujer.

—Hubo una chica, pero la perdí. Dos veces –dijo Edward pensando en su desconocida.

— ¿Cómo? –Pregunto la mujer sumamente interesada.

—La vi en medio de una sala abarrotada de gente —Chasqueó los dedos— Se evaporó. ¿Cree en el amor a primera vista?

—Por supuesto –dijo la mujer siguiendo la conversación con mucho ánimo.

—Pues creo que ese lo fue, y no hago más que ir de un lado a otro sin un propósito hasta que la vuelva a encontrar. Un día pensé que la había encontrado, pero volvió a desaparecer. Así que tengo que seguir adelante –dijo Edward-

Edward, con su metro ochenta y siete de músculo, se levantó del taburete. Los años de trabajo físico le habían moldeado, le habían endurecido.

Sí, puede que Bridgett Malloy tuviera el doble de años que él, pero seguía siendo mujer, y aquella imagen le alegró la vista.

La verdad es que tenía debilidad por aquel chico, pero era demasiado práctica, y no habría seguido dándole trabajillos durante los anteriores seis meses si no hubiera demostrado que era honrado y capaz en su trabajo.

—Pienso encontrarte una chica. Fíjate en lo que te digo –le aseguro la mujer.

—Pues asegúrese de que sepa cocinar —Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla— Dígale adiós al señor M. de mi parte —añadió mientras se ponía el abrigo— Y llámeme si necesita algo.

Ella le dio una bolsa con galletas.

—Tengo tu número, Edward.

Él salió y fue hacia su camioneta. « ¿Podía hacer más frío? », pensó y avanzó por el camino que él mismo había limpiado de nieve entre los escalones y la rampa de acceso. El suelo estaba cubierto de nieve que se había helado y luego se había vuelto a helar. Y el gris plomizo del cielo hacía pensar que no tardaría en nevar otra vez.

Edward decidió parar en el supermercado de camino a casa. Un hombre no puede vivir solo de galletas de mantequilla de cacahuete. Sí, no le habría importado encontrar una mujer que supiera defenderse en la cocina, pero a él tampoco se le daba mal.

Por entonces tenía su propio negocio. Subió a la camioneta y dio una palmada en el volante. Carpintería a medida Masen. Él y James habían comprado y rehabilitado un par de pequeñas casas.

Aún se acordaba de cuando convenció a James para que hiciera aquella primera inversión, pintándole aquel despojo de casa como un diamante en bruto. Desde luego James tenía visión de futuro... o una fe absoluta en él.

Y también tenía que reconocer el mérito de su madre por confiar en él lo suficiente para adelantarle parte del dinero. Lo cual le recordó que tenía que llamarla cuando llegara a casa para ver si necesitaba que le hiciera algún arreglo en casa.

Él y James habían trabajado duro para rehabilitar la primera casa, habían conseguido buenos beneficios y habían devuelto a su madre el dinero más intereses. El resto lo habían reinvertido.

Cuando se paraba a pensarlo, cuando pensaba de verdad en cómo había ido todo, era consciente de que le debía lo que era a un muerto. No estaba muy seguro del motivo, pero la muerte de aquel chico, prácticamente un desconocido, había cambiado su vida. Fue el impulso que necesitaba para dejar de dar vueltas y empezar a moverse.

«Jacob», pensó en aquellos momentos mientras salía con la camioneta del camino de acceso a la casa de los Malloy en Owen's

Tanya había quedado realmente destrozada. Y curiosamente, el incendio y la muerte del chico fueron una de las cosas que cimentaron la amistad entre los dos.

James y... ¿cómo se llamaba? La rubita que era objeto del deseo de su amigo en aquellos días. ¿Verónica? ¿Victoria? No importa. Aquello no duró. Actualmente, el objeto de deseo de Brad era una morena a la que le gustaba bailar salsa.

En cambio su castaña, la que había visto de pasada en una fiesta tanto tiempo atrás, seguía viniéndole a la cabeza de vez en cuando. Aún podía ver su cara, la masa de rizos, el pequeño lunar sobre la boca.

«Se fue, se fue hace tiempo», se recordó a sí mismo. Ni siquiera había llegado a saber su nombre, a oír su voz, a percibir su aroma. Que seguramente es lo que hacía que aquel recuerdo, aquella sensación resultara tan dulce. La chica era todo lo que él quería que fuera.

Se incorporó al tráfico. Por lo visto todo el mundo había decidido ir al supermercado después del trabajo. A la que caían unos cuantos copos de nieve, todo el mundo se tiraba de cabeza a los supermercados. ¿Y sí pasaba del supermercado y se arreglaba con lo que tenía en casa? También podía llamar y pedir que le trajeran una pizza.

Tenía que repasar los bocetos de un trabajo, y la lista de materiales para la casa donde él y Brad acababan de instalarse. Aprovechaba mejor el tiempo si...

Miró distraído hacia la izquierda cuando el tráfico se detuvo en su carril.

Al principio solo vio a una mujer, una mujer muy guapa al volante de un Chevy Blazer azul oscuro. Mucho pelo, rizado, de color caramelo, saliéndose por debajo de una gorra negra. Por la forma en que tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el volante, Edward supuso que estaba siguiendo el ritmo de algo que sonaba por la radio. En su coche, él lo que oía era Growin'Up, de Springsteen. Y por el movimiento de los dedos de la chica hubiera dicho que estaban escuchando la misma emisora. Curioso.

Divertido ante la idea, se adelantó un poco para verle mejor la cara. Y allí estaba. La chica de sus sueños. Las mejillas, la curva de los labios, el pequeño lunar.

Se quedó boquiabierto y la impresión hizo que diera un tirón con el coche y se le detuviera. Ella miró en su dirección y por un momento, un momento muy intenso, aquellos ojos grandes y oscuros se encontraron con los suyos.

Y de nuevo la música se detuvo.

«! Joder!», pensó él, y entonces ella frunció el ceño, volvió la cabeza. Y se fue.

—Pero, pero, pero... —Aquel tartamudeo le hizo volver en sí. Se maldijo, encendió el motor. Pero en su carril el tráfico seguía sin moverse, y en cambio el de ella estaba avanzando. Las bocinas empezaron a sonar con irritación cuando se quitó el cinturón y abrió la puerta.

Tuvo la peregrina idea de correr detrás del coche. Echar a correr por la calle como un loco. Pero ella estaba demasiado lejos. Demasiado lejos, pensó furioso, incluso para que pueda leer la matrícula.

—Otra vez —musitó, y se quedó allí plantado, mientras las bocinas sonaban a su alrededor y empezaban a caer los primeros copos.

—De todos modos fue muy raro —Bella estaba apoyada sobre la encimera de la cocina de Sirico's, donde su madre estaba trabajando— Me refiero que... era muy guapo, si quitamos el hecho de que tenía la boca tan abierta que le habría cabido una nube de moscas y que sus ojos estaban tan desorbitados como si le hubieran metido un palo por el culo. No sé, que sentía que me estaba mirando, ¿sabes? Y entonces, me doy la vuelta y me lo veo así –dijo imitando la expresión.

—A lo mejor le estaba dando un ataque –dijo Esme.

—Mama —Con una risa, Bella se inclinó y besó a su madre en la mejilla— Era raro, nada más.

—¿Cierras bien la puerta por las noches?

—Mamá, que soy policía. Hablando de eso, hoy nos ha llegado otro caso. Un par de críos entraron en su escuela y prendieron fuego a un par de aulas. Afortunadamente para ellos, no lo hicieron muy bien –dijo Bella negando con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde están los padres?

—No todos los padres son como tú. Este tipo de actos son un problema con los niños. Nadie resultó herido, y es una suerte, y los daños son mínimos. Jenks y yo les hemos dado un buen regañón, pero uno de ellos... no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento. Creo que la evaluación del psicólogo me dará la razón. Con diez años y ya tiene esa mirada. ¿Te acuerdas de Alec Vulturi? Pues igual –dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces es una suerte que los atraparais –dijo su madre.

—Por esta vez. Bueno, tengo que arreglarme para salir –dijo Bella levantándose de la encimera.

— ¿Adonde vais esta noche? –Pregunto su madre al verla moverse.

—No lo sé, Mike está muy misterioso. Me ha dicho que me ponga algo especial. Justamente, iba al centro comercial a comprarme algo cuando se me apareció aquel tipo raro –dijo Bella abriendo los ojos como el hombre.

—Y Mike, ¿es tu hombre? –Pregunto su madre sin miramientos.

—Es mi hombre en este momento —Frotó la espalda de su madre. No era el hombre que quería para siempre, eso ya lo sabía— Ya tienes a Ang y a Jess casadas y dándote nietos.

—No digo que tengas que casarte y tener hijos. Solo quiero que seas feliz –dijo su madre mirándola con amor.

—Yo también. Y lo soy.

Había elegido un restaurante francés, así que Bella se alegró de haberse decidido por un vestido de terciopelo azul. Y la mirada que Mike le dedicó cuando la vio con él puesto hizo que se quitara la espinita del precio.

Pero cuando lo oyó pedir una botella de Dom Perignon y caviar, se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué celebramos?

—Estoy cenando con una bella mujer. Mi bella mujer —añadió cogiéndola de la mano y besándole los dedos de una forma que hizo que se relajara hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo— Estás preciosa esta noche, Bells.

—Gracias —Realmente se había esmerado— Pero pasa algo. Lo noto.

—Me conoces demasiado bien. Esperemos a que traigan el champán. Si es que llegan –dijo Mike mirando hacia el bar del restaurant

—No hay prisa. Mientras esperamos me puedes volver a decir lo guapísima que estoy –dijo Bella coqueteando un poco.

—Hasta el último centímetro de ti. Me encanta cuando llevas el pelo así, tan liso y brillante –dijo estirado una mano al cabello de Bella.

Pues tardaba siglos en alisárselo, y los brazos le dolían de tanto pelearse con los rizos armada con el cepillo circular y el secador. Pero sabía que a Mike le gustaba así, y no le importaba hacerlo de vez en cuando para complacerle. El hombre hizo un gesto de asentimiento cuando el camarero llegó con la botella y le mostró la etiqueta. Dio un toquecito en su copa, indicando que él lo degustaría.

Cuando el champán recibió su aprobación y estuvo servido, Mike alzó su copa.

—Por mi deliciosa y exquisita Bells.

—Estoy deseando ver el menú, si lo sirven con estos vinos —Chocó su copa en la de él, y a continuación dio un sorbito— Mmm. Desde luego, al lado de esto el espumoso de la casa de Sirico's es bien poca cosa.

—Bueno, vuestra bodega no es precisamente exquisita. La de aquí es extraordinaria. Un vino francés tan excepcional como este no pega mucho con una pizza de pepperoni.

—No sé —Bella prefirió reír— Yo creo que sería un buen complemento para los dos. Bueno, ya tenemos nuestro vino, ya hemos brindado. ¿Qué?

—Eres muy curiosa, ¿eh? —Y le dio un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo— Me han ascendido. Y es un ascenso de los importantes.

— ¡Mike! Es genial, maravilloso. Enhorabuena. Bueno, por ti —Volvió a alzar su vaso y bebió.

—Gracias —El le sonrió— Y no me importa decir que me lo he ganado. La cuenta de Laurder ha sido determinante. Cuando me aseguré al cliente, supe que lo tenía. Habría sido más fácil si me hubieras ayudado con ellos, pero...

—Lo conseguiste tú sólito. Estoy realmente orgullosa —Y estiró el brazo para apoyar su mano en la de él— Entonces, ¿ahora tendrás otro cargo, otro despacho? Cuéntamelo todo.

—Un aumento de sueldo considerable –dijo Mike con un orgullo que rallaba en la sobervia.

—Por supuesto —Bella dejó su copa, y el camarero apareció mágicamente para volverla a llenar.

—Si quieres que pidamos ya...

Bella oprimió la mano de Mike al notar que se ponía tenso.

—¿Por qué no? Me muero de hambre, y así podrás contarme los detalles mientras comemos –dijo Bella tomando la carta.

—Si es lo que quieres...

Bella esperó hasta que hubieron pedido, quizá le pareció algo pretencioso que Mike dijera los nombres de los platos en francés. Pero estuvo bien, y Mike tenía derecho a desmandarse un poco aquella noche.

— ¿Cuándo lo supiste? —le preguntó Bella.

—Anteayer. Quería preparar lo de esta noche antes de decírtelo. No es fácil conseguir una reserva aquí –dijo Mike mirando el restaurant.

— ¿Y ahora cómo tengo que llamarte? ¿Rey de la planificación financiera?

Una sonrisa complacida se extendió por el rostro de Mike.

—Todo llegará. De momento, soy vicepresidente –dijo Mike con orgullo

—Vicepresidente. Uau. Tendríamos que dar una fiesta –dijo Bella con emoción.

—Oh, he hecho planes. ¿Sabes, Bells?, podrías volver a tantear a tu hermana. Ahora que ocupo este cargo, quizá pueda convencer a su marido para que ponga su capital en nuestras manos.

—Tyler parece contento donde está —empezó a decir Bella, y vio que los ojos de Luke se enturbiaban— Pero lo mencionaré. El domingo tengo que verla, es el cumpleaños de Sophia. No sabía si querrías venir.

—Bells, ya sabes lo que pienso de las grandes celebraciones familiares, y encima el cumpleaños de un crío —Levantó los ojos al techo— No cuentes conmigo.

—Lo sé, sé que puede ser un agobio. No pasa nada. Solo quería que supieras que eres bienvenido –dijo Bella sin demostrar su molestia ante la expresión que uso con su sobrina.

—Si crees que podría ayudar para que tu cuñado...

Esta vez fue ella la que se puso tensa, pero se obligó a relajarse,

—Mejor no mezclemos familia y negocios, ¿vale? Veré si puedo comentarle algo para que se reúna contigo, pero sería..., sería muy rastrero tratar de conseguirlo como cliente en el cumpleaños de su hija.

—¿Rastrero? ¿Ahora resulta que soy rastrero porque intento hacer bien mi trabajo y ofrecer a tu cuñado una buena asesoría financiera?

Bella dejó que sufriera mientras les servían el primer plato.

—No. Pero sé que a Tyler no le gustaría que le hablaras de negocios en una reunión familiar.

—He estado en algunas de vuestras reuniones familiares —le recordó él—. Y se habla bastante de negocios. Del restaurante.

—Sirico's es parte de la familia. Haré lo que pueda –dijo Bella con tono seguro, dando por zanjada la discusión.

—Lo siento —Agitó una mano y dio unas palmaditas en la de ella— Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando se trata de mi trabajo. Estamos aquí para celebrarlo, no para discutir. Sé que te esforzarás un poco más para convencer a tu cuñado.

¿Había dicho ella eso? No, no se lo parecía, pero lo mejor era dejarlo pasar. Si no, volverían a empezar y se le iba a quitar el apetito.

—Bueno, cuéntame más cosas, señor vicepresidente. ¿Dirigirás un departamento?

Él le contó más cosas, y mientras le escuchaba, a Bella le gustó ver la expresión animada de su rostro. Sabía muy bien lo que significa luchar para alcanzar un objetivo y conseguirlo. Era estimulante. Los pequeños reductos de tensión que había entre ellos desaparecieron mientras comían.

—Este pescado es fabuloso. ¿Quieres un poco? —En cuanto lo dijo y vio la cara de Mike, se rió—. Perdona, siempre olvido que no te gusta comer del plato de otros. Pero te estás perdiendo una maravilla, y perdona que lo diga. Oh, no te lo había dicho, pero hoy me han asignado un nuevo caso. Ha habido...

—Aún no he terminado. No te he contado lo más importante –dijo Mike con seguridad.

—Oh, perdona. ¿Aún hay más? –dijo Bella sin darle importancia a la interrupción.

—Falta lo mejor. Me preguntaste si tendría un nuevo despacho. Pues sí. –dijo Mike.

—¿De los grandes y ostentosos? —dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

—Exacto. Grande y ostentoso. En Wall Street.

—¿Wall Street? —Bella dejó el tenedor, sorprendida—. ¿En Nueva York? ¿Te van a trasladar a Nueva York?

—Me he dejado la piel en esto, y por fin lo he logrado. Comparado con el volumen de negocio que manejaré en Nueva York, la oficina de Baltimore solo mueve calderilla —Bebió más champán; su expresión era feroz— Me lo he ganado.

—Desde luego. Estoy sorprendida, nada más. No esperaba que te trasladaran.

—No tenía sentido hablar del tema hasta que estuviera hecho. Y no se trata solo de un traslado, Bells. Para mí es un salto muy importante.

—Pues felicidades. —Y chocó su vaso con el de él con una sonrisa— Te voy a echar de menos. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—En dos semanas —Sus ojos la miraron con afecto y sus labios esbozaron la sonrisa que tanto le había atraído de él cuando lo conoció meses antes— Mañana cogeré el tren para ir a ver algunos apartamentos.

—Qué rapidez –dijo Bella con una sonrisa de sincera alegría por él.

— ¿Para qué perder el tiempo? Lo que me lleva a lo otro que quería decirte. Bells, quiero que vengas conmigo.

—Oh, Mike, sería genial, pero mañana tengo trabajo. Si me hubieras avisado con más tiempo podría...

—No me refiero a mañana. Tengo un corredor de fincas trabajando para mí, y sé muy bien lo que busco en un apartamento. Quiero que vivas conmigo en Nueva York, Bells —Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero él la cogió de la mano— Eres exactamente lo que yo quiero. Eres la guinda del pastel. Ven conmigo a Nueva York.

A Bella el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que se sacaba una cajita del bolsillo y la abría.

—Cásate conmigo –Propuso Mike

—Luke —Era un solitario deslumbrante. Ella no entendía de joyas, pero sabía reconocer algo bueno—Es precioso. Es... bueno, uau, pero...

—Clásico, como tú. Tendremos una vida maravillosa, Bells. Excitante. Gratificante —Por un instante, apartó los ojos de ella, hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza.

Y entonces sus ojos volvieron a ella y le puso el anillo en el dedo.

—Espera... –intento decir Bella, pero el camarero ya estaba allí con otra botella de champán, repartiendo sonrisas.

—¡Felicidades! Les deseamos que sean muy felices.

Y mientras les servía, las mesas vecinas empezaron a aplaudir, y Mike se puso en pie y se acercó a ella para detener sus protestas con un beso largo y afectuoso.

—Por nosotros —dijo cuando volvió a sentarse—. Por el principio del resto de nuestras vidas. —Y, cuando chocó su vaso con el de ella, Bella no dijo nada. Bella tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago. «Atrapada», pensó. Así era como se sentía. Atrapada, obligada a aceptar las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos del personal del restaurante y los otros comensales cuando ella y Mike se levantaron para irse. El anillo que llevaba al dedo brillaba como un condenado a la luz de las farolas, y pesaba como el plomo.

—Iremos a mi casa —Mike la cogió entre sus brazos cuando llegaron al coche e inclinó la cabeza para besuquearle el cuello— Y lo celebraremos.

—No, tengo que ir a casa. Mañana empiezo a trabajar temprano y... Mike, tenemos que hablar.

—Como quieras. —Volvió a besarla— Es tu noche.

«Al contrario», fue lo único que Bella pudo pensar. El nudo del estómago empezaba a provocarle náuseas, y ya notaba el filo de un dolor de cabeza de nervios en la nuca.

—Haré unas fotografías digitales del apartamento para que te hagas una idea. —Conducía con una sonrisa en el rostro— A menos que quieras dejar tu trabajo ahora mismo y venirte mañana conmigo. Sería más divertido —Mike se volvió a mirarla y le guiñó un ojo— Podríamos ir de compras, mi ayudante puede reservarnos una suite en el Plaza, conseguir entradas para algún espectáculo.

—No puedo. Es demasiado...

—Vale, vale —Y levantó un hombro como si nada— Pero luego no te quejes si firmo el contrato de un piso que no has visto. Tengo tres sitios señalados en Lower Manhattan. El que me llama más la atención es un loft con tres habitaciones. El corredor de fincas dice que es un espacio ideal para recibir invitados. Y acaba de salir al mercado, así que llego en el momento justo. Está cerca del trabajo, de modo que podré ir andando cuando haga buen tiempo. El precio es alto, pero ahora me lo puedo permitir. Y evidentemente tendré que ofrecer alguna que otra recepción. Y viajar. Visitar otros sitios, Bells.

—Parece que lo tienes todo muy bien pensado –dijo Bella con un dejo de amargura.

—Es lo mío. Oh, quería dar una pequeña fiesta antes de que nos vayamos. Que sea una combinación de despedida y fiesta de compromiso. Si quieres que la hagamos en mi casa, tendrá que ser pronto. Tengo que empezar a recoger mis cosas.

De nuevo, Bella no dijo nada, dejó que siguiera con su rollo mientras iban hacia su apartamento, encima de Sirico's.

—No hace falta que anunciemos el compromiso todavía —dijo Mike señalando con el gesto al restaurante— Esta noche te quiero solo para mí. Ya podrás presumir de anillo mañana.

Mike rodeó el coche para abrirle la puerta. Era uno de los gestos que siempre tenía con ella y que a ella le parecían dulces y anticuados.

Cuando entraron en su apartamento, él la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo. Volvió a besuquearle el cuello. Ella se apartó, y cogió aire antes de volverse a mirarle.

—Planes de boda —dijo él riendo y estirando los brazos— Sé que a las mujeres les gusta ponerse a trabajar enseguida, pero concentrémonos solo en el compromiso esta noche —Se adelantó para acariciarle la mejilla con los dedos— Deja que me concentre en ti.

—Mike, quiero que me escuches. No me has dejado decir nada en el restaurante. De pronto te veo enseñándome un anillo y el camarero ha empezado a servirnos el champán y la gente estaba aplaudiendo. Me has puesto en una situación muy difícil –dijo Bella suspirando.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No te gusta el anillo? –Pregunto Mike extrañado.

—Por supuesto que me gusta, pero no te he dicho que lo aceptara. No me has dado ocasión. Te has limitado a dar por sentado que lo aceptaba. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Mike, pero has dado demasiadas cosas por sentadas –dijo Bella expulsando toda esa angustia que se había apoderado de ella con aquella extraña situación.

—Pero ¿de qué hablas? –Pregunto Mike comenzando a enfadarse.

—Mike, nunca habíamos hablado de matrimonio hasta hoy, y ahora de pronto se te mete en la cabeza que nos prometamos y nos vayamos a Nueva York. Para empezar, no me quiero ir a Nueva York. Mi familia está aquí. Y mi trabajo.

—Por el amor de Dios, solo son dos horas en tren. Puedes ver a tu familia cada pocas semanas si quieres. Aunque si quieres mi opinión ya sería hora de que cortaras el cordón umbilical –dijo Mike con acidez.

—No te he pedido tu opinión —dijo ella muy tranquila— Y, ya que estamos, a mí también me han ascendido hace poco y eso no lo hemos celebrado.

—Oh, por favor, no compares... –dijo Mike rodando los ojos.

—No lo hago. Solo estaba pensando —Y a buena hora, tuvo que admitir. Culpa suya— No te interesas nunca por mi trabajo, y en cambio das por sentado que yo tengo que dejar mi unidad y marcharme alegremente contigo a Nueva York.

— ¿Quieres seguir jugando con fuego? He oído que en Nueva York también hay incendios –dijo con ironía

—No desvalorices mi trabajo –dijo Bella con seriedad.

— ¿Y qué esperas? —Lo dijo gritando—Estás anteponiendo tu trabajo a mí, a nosotros ¿Crees que puedo permitirme rechazar este ascenso para que tú puedas quedarte aquí y cocinar espaguetis los domingos? Si no eres capaz de ver que mi trabajo es más importante entonces es que te he juzgado muy mal.

—No lo veo, no. Pero ni siquiera se trata de eso. Yo nunca he dicho que quisiera casarme... y no quiero. No ahora. Nunca he dicho que me casaría contigo. Ni siquiera me has dejado contestar –dijo Bella negando con la cabeza.

—No seas ridícula —Su rostro había enrojecido, como le pasaba siempre cuando estaba furioso— Te quedaste sentada allí y aceptaste. Tienes el anillo en el dedo.

—No quería montar una escena. No quería avergonzarte -susurro Bella

— ¿Avergonzarme? –grito Mike

—Mike, el camarero estaba allí —Levantó las manos para frotarse la cara— Y la gente de las otras mesas. No sabía qué hacer.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?, ¿me estabas tomando el pelo? –Pregunto enfadado.

—No era mi intención. No quiero hacerte daño. Pero has hecho todos esos planes sin consultarme. El matrimonio es... Aún no estoy preparada. Lo siento —Se quitó el anillo del dedo, se lo tendió— No puedo casarme contigo.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? —La cogió por los hombros y la sacudió— ¿Es que te da miedo dejar Baltimore? Por favor, madura de una vez.

—Soy muy feliz aquí, no creo que eso sea tener miedo —Bella se apartó— Mi casa está aquí, mi trabajo está aquí. Pero escucha, si estuviera preparada para casarme, si quisiera casarme y para hacerlo tuviera que marcharme de aquí, me marcharía. Simplemente, de momento el matrimonio no entra en mis planes.

— ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué no piensas en alguien que no seas tú por una vez? ¿Qué demonios crees que he estado haciendo contigo estos meses? –Pregunto Mike comenzando a perder los estribos.

—Pensaba que lo estábamos pasando bien. Si tú pensabas otra cosa, lo siento, pero no te había entendido –dijo Bella sin exaltarse.

—Que lo sientes. Me has humillado y lo sientes. Así de fácil, ¿no? –gritó Mike levantando los brazos.

—Al contrario, he tenido que callarme para no humillarte. No me lo pongas más difícil –dijo Bella intentando razonar con él.

— ¡Que te lo pongo difícil! —Se dio la vuelta— ¿Sabes los malabarismos que he tenido que hacer para ofrecerte una velada perfecta? ¿Para encontrarte el anillo perfecto? Y ahora vas y me lo tiras en la cara.

—Te estoy diciendo que no, Mike. Tú y yo no queremos las mismas cosas. No tengo más remedio que decirte que no, y lo siento.

—Oh, sí, lo sientes —Se volvió hacia ella, y algo en la expresión de su rostro hizo que a Bella las manos se le pusieran pegajosas— Sientes anteponer tu estúpido trabajo a mí, tu familia vulgar de clase media a mí, tu jodido estilo de vida proletario a mí. Después de todo lo que he invertido en ti...

—Uau —Bella empezaba a encenderse— ¿Invertir? No soy unas acciones, Mike. No soy un cliente. Y ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices de mi familia.

—Estoy hasta las narices de tu dichosa familia –dijo Mike completamente descontrolado.

—Será mucho mejor que te vayas —dijo Bella que estaba a punto de perder el control— Estás furioso conmigo, los dos hemos estado bebiendo...

—Claro. Me ibas a dar con el pie en la cara, pero no has tenido ningún reparo en beber un champán de dos cincuenta la botella.

—Vale, vale —Bella entró en el dormitorio, abrió de golpe el cajón de su mesa y sacó su billetera— Te extenderé un cheque... por el precio de las dos botellas, y estaremos en paz. Los dos hemos cometido un error y...

Mike le tiró del brazo y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Antes de que tuviera tiempo ni de pestañear, la golpeó con el revés de la mano, la billetera salió volando, y ella cayó contra la pared y se golpeó el hombro.

—Puta. ¿Qué me vas a extender un cheque, puta calienta braguetas? –grito Mike con furia.

Bella vio estrellas, pequeñas estrellas rojas que flotaban ante sus ojos. Más que el dolor, fue la sorpresa lo que hizo que se quedara petrificada cuando él se agachó y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

—Quítame las manos de encima —Notó que le temblaba la voz y trató de controlarse. Aprende a correr, le había dicho su abuelo en una ocasión. Y ella lo hizo. Pero en aquella ocasión no tenía adonde correr— Quítame las manos de encima, Mike, ahora mismo.

—Estoy harto de que me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Ya no vas a seguir dirigiendo el espectáculo. Es hora de que aprendas lo que pasa cuando alguien intenta jugar conmigo.

Bella no pensó. No pensó que la iba a golpear otra vez, ni cómo detenerlo. Simplemente, reaccionó como le habían enseñado a hacer.

Le golpeó la barbilla con la mano, y le dio con fuerza entre las piernas con la rodilla.

Aún seguía viendo estrellas cuando Mike se cayó, y su respiración era rápida e irregular. Pero por Dios, la voz no le tembló.

—A ver si te atreves a llamarme puta calienta braguetas otra vez. Es una pena que hayas olvidado que también soy policía. Y ahora fuera de mi casa —dijo Bella y tomó una lámpara y de un tirón arrancó el enchufe de la pared y la levantó por encima del hombro como si fuera un bate— O si lo prefieres podemos hacer otro asalto, cabrón. Sal de aquí y considérate afortunado de que no te haga pasar la noche en una celda o en el jodido hospital.

—Esto no va a quedar así —Estaba pálido como la cera, y tuvo que arrastrarse antes de conseguir ponerse en pie. La miró con ojos turbulentos— Esto no va a quedar así.

—Bien, porque yo tampoco pienso olvidarlo. Fuera. Y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Bella no se inmutó cuando lo siguió a la sala de estar. No se inmutó mientras esperaba que cogiera su abrigo y fuera cojeando hasta la puerta. Mantuvo la calma mientras echaba el cerrojo después de salir él, e incluso cuando fue hasta el espejo para mirarse la cara.

Cogió su cámara digital, puso la función de la fecha, hizo unas fotografías de la cara de frente y de perfil y luego las mandó por email a su compañero con una breve explicación.

«Mejor cubrirse las espaldas», pensó.

Luego sacó una bolsa de guisantes congelados de la nevera, se sentó y apoyó la bolsa en su mejilla.

Y se puso a temblar como una hoja.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Mírala, sentada en un coche, fumando un Camel. La pequeña puta ha prosperado. Ahora va con el señor Traje Fino en un Mercedes. Uno como ese debe de costar el menos treinta de los grandes. Ya me gustaría a mí tener uno. O a lo mejor se lo robo. ¿No sería cojonudo? El señor Traje Fino sale, fardando con su abrigo de cachemira, y resulta que ya no hay coche._

_Sería divertido. Pero primero el juego consiste en espiar._

_Cojo mis binoculares. La puta se deja las persianas sin bajar la mayoría de las veces. Seguro que le gusta que los tíos se masturben mientras la espían. No hay putas como las católicas._

_Están en la sala. Vaya, parece que hay jaleo. A lo mejor los tortolitos tienen una discusión. Tendría que haberme traído una cerveza. Es más divertido espiar con una cerveza fría._

_Mírala. La carita sexy, el pequeño lunar, los labios carnosos. En vez de una cerveza, una erección._

_Ahora entra en la habitación. Eso me gusta. ¡Quítate la ropa, nena! Venga, hazlo por papi._

_¡Uau! ¡Menudo guantazo! Me parece que alguien está un poquito enfadado. A ver si le arrea otra vez. Venga, señorito Traje Fino, dale a esa puta otra vez. Los fans de la primera fila queremos verlo._

_Señor, qué maricon. ¿Y dejas que una tía te gane?_

_Me fumaré otro pitillo. Tengo que pensar. A lo mejor le doy una patada en el culo cuando salga. O le atizo hasta matarlo. Con una tubería o un bate. Y que se le llene su traje fino de sangre. Todos los dedos la señalarían a ella. Podrían señalarla a ella._

_A ver cuánto dura en su bonito puesto de policía cuando sea sospechosa de asesinato._

_Sería divertido. Y ella nunca sabría la verdad, ¿no?_

_El señorito Traje Fino ya sale, cojeando, como si se le hubieran puesto los huevos del tamaño de un melón. Qué risa. Le ha dado un buen rodillazo, sí, señor._

_Y aún me estoy riendo cuando arranco para seguir al Mercedes._

_Qué cochazo. Y sonrío, sí, tengo una enorme sonrisa en la jeta, porque he tenido una idea mejor. Mejor, y muy divertida._

_Necesito un poco de tiempo, pero es lo que tienen las cosas buenas. Tendré que dar un rodeo, conseguir el material. Pero que sea sencillo. Las cosas sencillas siempre salen mejor. Siempre a lo sencillo, ese es mi lema._

_Y ya que estoy, mientras lo preparo todo me tomaré esa cerveza. Explosivos 101. Ella ya sabrá manejarlos. Seguro. Los de la unidad de delitos incendiarios son culo y mierda con los de explosivos. Ah, un artefacto cojonudo. Y sencillo. Niños, no intentéis hacer esto en sus casas._

_Bueno, ya es muy tarde, muy, muy tarde. La muy zorra ya estará durmiendo, sólita. No hay mucho tráfico. Esta ciudad está muerta a las cuatro de la mañana. El culo del mundo. Y a él aquel sitio tan jodidamente encantador no le había dado más que problemas._

_El señorito Traje Fino ya está en su apartamento fino, durmiendo con sus pelotas hinchadas. Sería divertido cargármelo. Tan fácil, tan suculento. Pero esto es mejor. Unos minutos con el de los treinta papeles y listos. Cerrado y preparado._

_Y ahora me voy, y me alejo un poco con el coche. Ya que estoy, vale la pena que vea cómo empieza el espectáculo._

_Me enciendo otro pitillo y espero a que empiecen los fuegos artificiales. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. ¡Boom!_

_Mira cómo vuela. Mira cómo se quema. Oh, sí, señor, un buen trabajo. Un trabajo de cojones. Y ahora todos los dedos van a señalar, porque el señorito Traje Fino se va a encargar de eso. Se aguantará sus pelotas hechas mierda y la señalará a ella._

_Un buen trabajo. Aunque lo del coche es una pena."_

A las seis de la mañana, treinta minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, Bella se despertó cuando oyó que alguien aporreaba la puerta. Se obligó a levantarse de la cama e instintivamente se llevó los dedos al pómulo cuando notó el dolor.

Un dolor que se extendía hasta el oído, pensó con enfado. Los que son como Mike saben muy bien dónde apuntan.

Se puso una bata, evitando mirarse en el espejo que había sobre el vestidor, y salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

Miró por la ventana y se sintió desconcertada. Se revolvió el pelo y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Jenks? ¿Capitán? ¿Hay algún problema? –Pregunto Bella extrañada al verlos ahí.

—¿Te importa si entramos un momento?

En los ojos de Jenks Bella vio nubes de tormenta, que solo sirvieron para aumentar su confusión.

—Mi turno no empieza hasta las ocho –dijo Bella.

—Tienes un bonito morado —dijo Jenks señalando su cara con el gesto— Y parece que el ojo va por el mismo camino.

—He tenido un pequeño problema. ¿Todo esto es por el email que te he mandado? No había necesidad de darle tanta importancia –dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

—No he comprobado mi correo. Estamos aquí por un incidente en relación con Mike Newton.

—Vaya, no me digas que ha presentado una queja porque le eché de mi casa —Bella apartó una silla para sentarse, y el rubor que se abrió paso por el moretón era tanto de ira como de bochorno— Habría preferido mantener esto en privado, pero te he mandado el email con las fotos por si se ponía pesado. Y veo que lo ha hecho.

—Detective Cullen, tenemos que preguntarle dónde ha estado esta madrugada entre las tres y media y las cuatro.

—Estaba aquí —Ahora sus ojos fueron hacia el capitán Brant— He estado aquí toda la noche. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Alguien ha quemado el coche de Newton. Él insiste en que ha sido usted –dijo el capitán.

— ¿Quemar su coche? ¿Está herido? Oh, Dios —Se dejó caer sobre la silla— ¿Está muy malherido?

—No estaba en el vehículo cuando se produjo el incendio.

—Vale —Bella cerró los ojos— Vale. No lo entiendo.

—Anoche el señor Newton y usted tuvieron un altercado.

Ella miró a su capitán, y notó la presión de los nervios.

—Sí, durante el cual él me golpeó en la cara y me derribó. Luego me levantó de un tirón y me amenazó con hacerme más daño. Yo me protegí, golpeándole con fuerza en el mentón y clavándole la rodilla en la entrepierna. Y le dije que se fuera –dijo Bella con la mayor serenidad, pero esa situación la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

— ¿Amenazó en algún momento al señor Newton con un arma? –Pregunto el capitán.

—Con una lámpara —Bella se agarró con fuerza la bata— La lámpara de mi dormitorio. La cogí y le dije que si no se iba estaba lista para otro asalto. Estaba furiosa. Por Dios, que me acababa de pegar. Y pesa por lo menos dieciocho kilos más que yo.

Pensar en aquello, el shock, el momento en que tuvo conciencia de que le había hecho daño, hizo que los músculos se crisparan bajo su piel. Tragó muy despacio, mientras sentía que la garganta le quemaba.

—Si hubiera intentado golpearme otra vez, me habría defendido por todos los medios. Pero no fue necesario, porque se fue. En cuanto cerré la puerta eché el cerrojo, tomé las fotografías con la cámara digital y envié un correo electrónico a mi compañero por si a Mike se le ocurría cambiar la historia y denunciarme.

—Un hombre le ataca en su casa y no informa –dijo el capitán con seriedad.

—Exacto. Me ocupé personalmente, y esperaba que la cosa quedara ahí. No sé nada de su coche ni de ningún incendio.

El capitán se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

—Él ha hecho varias declaraciones. Dice que él fue el agredido. Que estaba bebida y alterada porque le dijo que le iban a trasladar a Nueva York. Que cuando trataba de calmarle, de hacerla razonar, la golpeó sin querer –dijo el capitán mirando en todo momento la expresión de Bella.

Los nervios se convirtieron en indignación, mezclada con una buena dosis de desagrado. Volvió la mejilla amoratada.

—Mirad bien. ¿Es ese el aspecto que tiene cuando alguien te da un golpe sin querer? Pasó como he dicho. Sí, los dos habíamos bebido. Y yo no estaba borracha. Él estaba furioso porque le dije que no quería ir con él a Nueva York. Rompí con ese hijo de puta, y no, no le quemé su coche. No he salido de aquí desde que entré, aproximadamente a las diez de la noche –dijo Bella con total indignación.

—Intentaremos verificarlo —empezó a decir Jenks.

—Yo misma lo verificaré —Ya no se aferraba con las manos al regazo; en ese instante se estaba agarrando a los brazos de la silla. Era la única forma de evitar que sus manos se convirtieran en puños por la rabia— Hacia las once llamé a una amiga, porque no dejaba de compadecerme de mí misma y me dolía la cara y estaba muy enfadada. Un momento.

Se levantó y entró en su dormitorio.

—Alice, ponte una bata y sal un momento, ¿quieres? Es importante.

Cerró la puerta y volvió fuera.

—Alice Brandon... Whitlock —se corrigió— La mujer de Jasper Whitlock. Vino a casa. Le dije que no hacía falta, porque se acaban de casar, pero vino de todos modos con un montón de helado y estuvimos levantadas hasta..., no sé, hasta después de medianoche. Comiendo helado, despotricando sobre los hombres. Ella insistió en quedarse por si Mike volvía y trataba de entrar.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Alice salió, despeinada e irritada.

— ¿Qué pasa? Pero ¿vosotros sabéis qué hora es? —Y enfocó la mirada lo bastante para mirar a los dos hombres— ¿Qué? ¿Bella?

—Alice, ya conoces a mi compañero, el detective Jenks, y el capitán Brant. Tienen que hacerte un par de preguntas. Prepararé un café –dijo Bella dándoles espacio.

Bella fue a la cocina, se apoyó en la encimera y respiró hondo. Tenía que pensar, y tenía que hacerlo como un poli que se está jugando el cuello. Aunque aún no acababa de entender que alguien hubiera prendido fuego al coche de Mike. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a elegir nadie a Mike? ¿Había sido una casualidad?

Se separó de la encimera y se obligó a seguir los pasos para preparar el café. Sacar el café de la nevera, molerlo. Poner un poco más para la cafetera, una pizca de sal.

Ella no tomaba café, pero tenía en casa por Mike. Cuando lo pensó, volvió a sentir un profundo disgusto. Había mimado y cuidado a aquel cabrón y ¿qué había conseguido a cambio? Un ojo morado y la posibilidad de que la sometieran a una investigación interna.

El café empezó a salir, y Bella se quedó mirando la jarra de cristal. Oyó que la voz de Bella se levantaba en la otra habitación. Indignada y ofendida.

—Seguro que el muy cerdo lo ha hecho personalmente. Para joderla. ¿Le han visto la cara?

Bella cogió unas tazas y sirvió mitad y mitad en una pequeña jarra blanca. Que hubiera una crisis no significaba que tuviera que dejar de ser hospitalaria, se recordó. Su madre le había inculcado ese tipo de cosas desde pequeña.

Jenks apareció en el umbral.

—Cullen, ¿puedes venir, por favor?

Ella asintió, cogió la bandeja. Cuando la dejó en la mesa, vio que Alice aún tenía las mejillas encendidas por la indignación.

—Todo esto es rutinario —dijo, y tocó la mano de su amiga antes de servir el café— Es el procedimiento. Tienen que preguntar.

—Pues en mi opinión es absurdo. Él te pegó. Y no es la primera vez.

— ¿Ese individuo te había golpeado anteriormente?

Bella se tragó la vergüenza.

—Me había dado un bofetón. Una vez, y pensé que había sido un accidente, es lo que él me dijo. No lo sé. Fue durante una discusión... muy poco importante. Fue un momento y no pasó nada. Lo de anoche fue diferente.

—La señora Whitlock ha corroborado su declaración. Si Newton insiste, quizá habrá que informar a la Oficina de Asuntos Internos —Brant meneó la cabeza antes de que Bella pudiera decir nada— Pero ya se lo quitaré de la cabeza —Cogió su café, se puso crema de leche— ¿Sabe si hay alguien que quiera perjudicarle?

—No —La voz estaba a punto de quebrársele. Asuntos Internos. Acababan de darle su placa de detective y estaba empezando a desempeñar el trabajo para el que la habían entrenado, el trabajo con el que llevaba soñando media vida— No —volvió a decir, tratando de mantener la calma— Acaban de ascenderle. Imagino que tuvo que superar a otros candidatos. Pero no me imagino a un bróker quemándole el Mercedes.

—En Internet puedes encontrar páginas donde se explica cómo se hace —le recordó Jenks— ¿Y sus clientes? ¿Te ha hablado alguna vez de algún cliente preocupado por su forma de llevar los negocios?

—No. Se quejaba del trabajo... porque llevaba demasiadas cosas y no le valoraban lo suficiente. Pero básicamente le gustaba alardear.

—¿Otra mujer?

Bella suspiró, deseó beber café. Al menos habría tenido algo que sujetar entre las manos.

—Hace unos cuatro meses que salimos, y que yo sepa ha sido de forma exclusiva. Salía con alguien antes de conocerme. Ah... Jennifer, no conozco su apellido. Según él, una bruja, por supuesto. Egoísta, exigente, quisquillosa. Me imagino que las mismas cosas que dirá ahora de mí. Creo que trabajaba en la banca. Siento no poder decirles más.

Enderezó los hombros, más serena.

—Creo que tendrían que registrar mi apartamento y el coche. Cuanto antes se aclare todo esto, mejor –dijo Bella.

—Tienes derecho a un abogado del departamento –recordó el capitán

—No necesito un abogado. Él me golpeó, yo le respondí. Y ya está.

Sí, ahí se acababa el asunto. No permitiría que una estupidez manchara su reputación o arruinara su carrera. No lo permitiría.

—Lo otro no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Cuanto antes lo demostremos antes podré volver al trabajo y antes podrá seguir esta investigación por otras vías.

—Siento todo esto, Cullen –dijo Jenks

Ella miró a su compañero y meneó la cabeza.

—No es culpa tuya. Ni del departamento, ni mía.

Bella se negó a sentirse avergonzada o insultada por tener que permitir que sus compañeros registraran su casa y sus cosas. Cuanto más concienzuda fuera aquella investigación no oficial, antes se acabaría todo aquello.

Cuando terminaron con el dormitorio, entró con Alice para vestirse.

—Esto es indignante. No sé cómo lo toleras –dijo su amiga.

—Quiero que mi historial siga limpio. No hay nada que encontrar. Así que podrán investigar por otras vías —Pero estaba con su amiga, así que por un momento cerró los ojos, se llevó la mano al vientre— Me siento un poco mareada.

—Oh, cielo —Gina la abrazó con fuerza— Esto es muy fuerte. Pero acabaran enseguida. Cinco minutos y ya habrán acabado.

—Eso es lo que trato de decirme a mí misma —Pero incluso cinco minutos estando bajo sospecha eran demasiado— Lo único que apunta hacia mí es que anoche Mike y yo nos peleamos —Se aparto de su amiga y se puso un jersey— Cuando pasan este tipo de cosas, siempre hay que comprobar al ex... sobre todo si resulta que es una poli de la unidad de delitos incendiarios. A veces la persona que enciende los fuegos es la misma que los investiga o que acude a apagarlos. Supongo que ya has oído historias sobre eso —La voz le temblaba un poco— Encienden un fuego para poder hacerse los héroes y apagarlos, o simplemente para vengarse de alguien.

—No es tu caso. Sé que tú no eres así –dijo Alice con seguridad.

—Pero podría pasar, Gina —Se tapó los ojos y pestañeó al notar que el dolor de la mejilla volvía— Si yo estuviera trabajando en este caso, investigaría bien a la ex que sabe perfectamente cómo iniciar un fuego en un coche.

—Muy bien. Y cuando la hubieras investigado a conciencia la descartarías. No solo porque nunca le haría daño a nadie y nunca utilizaría el fuego para vengarse de otra persona, ni siquiera del cabrón más grande del mundo. Sino porque descubrirías que ha pasado la noche en su casa, comiendo helado con su mejor amiga.

—También tendría que preguntarme si esa buena amiga estaría dispuesta a encubrirla. Por suerte, la amiga tiene un bombero por marido que sabe que contestó a una llamada de socorro y fue a socorrer a su amiga. Eso juega en mi favor. Y también el hecho de que Mike haya mentido sobre esto —Se dio un suave toquecito con el dedo en la mejilla— Que es otra cosa que él tendrá en su contra. Nadie que vea esto pensaría que ha sido un accidente. Hice fotografías para dejar constancia y, por suerte, tú no me hiciste caso y viniste para quedarte conmigo.

—Jasper insistió tanto como yo. Quería venir él también, pero pensé que no te sentirías cómoda con un hombre cerca.

—No, no habría estado cómoda —La sensación de vértigo que tenía en el estomago se aplacó cuando pensó con calma y estudió los hechos como haría frente a un caso— Mi currículo esta limpio, Gina, y así seguirá.

Iba a coger el maquillaje, para disimular el moretón. Pero pensó: «¡Qué demonios!».

—Tengo que bajar y decírselo a mis padres. Lo oirán en las noticias. Prefiero que lo sepan por mí.

—Bajaré contigo –dijo Alice

—Tienes que volver a tu casa y prepararte para ir al trabajo –dijo Bella.

—Llamaré y diré que estoy enferma.

—No, no lo hagas —Se acercó y besó a Alice en la mejilla— Gracias, amiga.

—Nunca me gustó ese imbécil. Me imagino que queda fatal que lo diga ahora —Alzo alzó el mentón, y sus ojos seguían llenos de rabia— Pero no me gustaba, por muy guapo que fuera. Cada vez que abría la boca, solo sabía decir yo, yo, yo. Y era demasiado posesivo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Si tienes razón, tienes razón. A mí me gustaba porque está como un tren, porque en la cama es genial y porque me necesitaba. Qué infantil... —Se encogió de hombros— Superficial... como él.

—Tú no eres superficial. ¿Qué pasa, te ha lavado el cerebro? –Pregunto Alice con cierto enfado.

—Puede. Pero lo superaré —Dejó escapar un suspiro y se miró en el espejo. El moretón del ojo empezaba a subir de color— Ahora tengo que hablar con mis padres. Qué divertido, ¿verdad?

Esme se puso a batir los huevos en un cuenco con la furia concentrada de un boxeador de peso medio que se contiene para hacer creer a su adversario que está vencido.

— ¿Por qué no está en la cárcel? —Preguntó con tono indignado— No, mejor, ¿por qué no está en el hospital? ¡Y tú! —Un chorreón de huevo saltó por los aires cuando giró el tenedor y apuntó con él a su hija— ¿Cómo no viniste a decírselo a tu padre para que pudiera mandar a ese cerdo al hospital antes de que lo arrestaras?

—Mamá. Ya me he encargado de todo –aseguro Bella.

—Ya te has encargado —Esme siguió batiendo los huevos, que ya estaban más que listos— ¡Que ya te has encargado! Bueno, Isabella, deja que te diga una cosa. Hay cosas que, por muy mayor que seas, siguen siendo asunto de tu padre.

—Dudo que papá hubiera ido a buscar a Mike para hacerle picadillo. Él... –dijo Bella, pero fue interrumpida.

—Te equivocas —Carlisle habló con suavidad. Estaba de espaldas a ellas, mirando por la ventana— En eso te equivocas.

—Papá —No podía imaginarse a su padre, siempre tan sereno, persiguiendo a Mike y metiéndose en una pelea. Pero entonces se acordó de cuando se había enfrentado al señor Vulturi años antes— De acuerdo —Bella se llevó las manos a las sienes, se echó el pelo hacia atrás— De acuerdo. Pero, dejando aparte el honor de la familia, no me gustaría que detuvieran a papá por agresión.

— ¿Tampoco querías que detuvieran a ese hijo de puta? —Espetó su madre— Eres demasiado blanda para ser policía.

—No estaba siendo blanda. Mamá, por favor –dijo Bella intentando razonar con su madre.

—Bianca —De nuevo la voz serena de Carlisle hizo que se hiciera el silencio. Pero esta vez el hombre se dio la vuelta y miró a su hija— ¿Y qué estabas haciendo exactamente?

—Estaba siendo práctica, o eso pensaba. Eso esperaba. La verdad es que estaba anonadada. Hace meses que salgo con Mike y no había sabido interpretar ninguna de las señales. Ahora lo veo todo muy claro, pero cuando me golpeó, me quedé tan sorprendida... Si eso va a hacer que se sientan mejor, creo que yo le he hecho más daño a él que él a mí. Va a ir cojo unos cuantos días –aseguro Bella.

—Menudo consuelo —Esme echó los huevos en un molde de metal— Y ahora encima te busca problemas.

—Bueno, alguien le ha quemado el coche –dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me gustaría llevarle un pastel –dijo Esme.

—Mamá —dijo Bella reprendiéndola con una media sonrisa— Que esto es muy serio. Alguien podía haber resultado herido. No me preocupa especialmente la investigación. Por suerte, Alice puede corroborar que estuve en casa toda la noche. Y no hay nada que pueda vincularme al fuego aparte de la pelea con Mike. Me sentiré mejor cuando descubran quién lo ha hecho, pero no estoy preocupada. Estoy triste —reconoció— Y siento haber tenido que darles este disgusto.

— ¿Te había pegado antes? —preguntó Carlisle.

Bella iba a decir que no, pero entonces trató de explicar la compleja realidad.

—Una vez, pero pensé que había sido un accidente —añadió enseguida cuando su madre se puso a renegar— De verdad, pensé que había sido un accidente. El estaba gesticulando con los brazos y yo me adelanté de repente y su mano me acertó en la mejilla. Parecía tan perplejo y horrorizado... ahora lo veo muy claro—repitió, y se levantó para coger la mano de su padre, que se había cerrado en un puño— Creedme. De verdad, tienen que creerme. No habría tolerado que un hombre me maltratara. Vosotros me habéis enseñado a ser fuerte e inteligente. Hicisteis un buen trabajo.

- Ya no forma parte de mi vida —Rodeó a su padre con sus brazos— Ya se ha ido. Y me ha enseñado una lección. Jamás trataré de ser lo que no soy para complacer a nadie, ni siquiera en las cosas pequeñas. Además, ahora sé que puedo levantarme y cuidar de mí misma.

Carlisle le frotó la espalda, le dio un beso muy leve sobre la mejilla magullada.

—Lo has dejado fuera de combate, ¿eh? –Pregunto Carlisle intentando relajar n poco el ambiente.

—Dos buenos golpes, sí —Bella retrocedió para hacer una demostración— Pim, pam, y se quedó tirado en el suelo, encogido como una gamba al vapor. No quiero que se preocupen.

—Ya decidiremos nosotros cuándo nos tenemos que preocupar —Esme puso el montón de huevos sobre la mesa— Come.

Bella comió y se fue a trabajar. Todos los agentes de su unidad se acercaron, con un gesto de asentimiento, un comentario comprensivo, alguna broma. La siguieron con su apoyo hasta el despacho del capitán.

—El tipo sigue diciendo que usted lo golpeó primero. Insistí en el tema de su ex. Y le dio por sudar un poco, dijo que la chica estaba chiflada, que ella le atacó antes de que cortaran –dijo el capitán.

—No podía habérmelo buscado mejor –dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

—Hablaremos con ella. También le hemos sacado algunos nombres... de personas que según él podrían tener algo en su contra porque tiene tanto éxito y es tan guapo. Algunos clientes, algunos compañeros de trabajo. Su antigua ayudante. Todo apunta a su inocencia, Cullen. Dejando aparte que tiene una sólida coartada y que cooperó en una investigación en la que no encontramos nada que pudiera incriminarla. A menos que insista en presentar cargos, que no creo, está usted libre –informo el hombre.

—Gracias, de verdad –dijo Bella con un profundo agradecimiento.

—Ha llamado Charlie Swan. Le ha llegado el rumor –dijo el capitán.

—Sí —Bella pensó en sus padres— Me parece que ya sé cómo. Lo siento si eso complica las cosas.

—No veo por qué —Pero el hombre se recostó en su silla y Bella supo que la estaba evaluando— Charlie es una buena persona, un buen investigador. Quiere investigar un poco en su tiempo libre. No tengo ningún problema ¿Y usted?

—No ¿Puede darme más detalles? –Pregunto Bella de inmediato.

—Younger y Trippley se encargan del caso. Si quiere contarle los detalles, es cosa suya –dijo el hombre con simplicidad.

—Gracias –volvió a decir Bella.

Bella salió del despacho, y pensó cuál era la mejor forma de abordar a aquellos dos hombres. Antes de que pudiera decidir, Trippley señaló a su mesa.

—Tienes el archivo en la mesa —le dijo, y se volvió hacia su teléfono.

Bella fue hasta allí, abrió el archivo. Dentro había una fotografía del coche de Mike, de dentro y de fuera, los informes preliminares y las declaraciones. Miró a Trippley.

—Gracias –dijo de inmediato.

Él se encogió de hombros y tapó el auricular con la mano.

—Menudo imbécil. Si te gustan los imbéciles, podrías probar y salir con Younger –dijo Trippley cerrándole un ojo.

Younger, sin dejar de teclear, señaló a su compañero con un dedo y le dedicó a Bella una sonrisa alegre.

Le resultó difícil mantenerse alejada de la escena, contenerse y no echar un vistazo a las pruebas encontradas. Pero no tenía sentido remover las cosas. Así que se tomó el caso como un ejercicio, y estudió el archivo y las sucesivas actualizaciones que sus compañeros le pasaban.

En su opinión, todo estaba muy claro, tanto que hasta resultaba simplista. Alguien había hecho un trabajo rápido y más bien tosco y seguramente no por primera vez.

Bella estaba pensando en ello, dando sorbitos a un vaso de Chianti, mientras releía el archivo sin hacer caso del bullicio de Sirico's. Estaba sentada a una mesa que miraba a la puerta, así que cuando Charlie entró lo vio enseguida. Lo saludó con la mano, dio unas palmaditas en la mesa y se levantó para ir a buscarle una Peroni ella misma.

—Gracias por pasarte por aquí —le dijo cuando volvió a la mesa.

—No es ningún sacrificio. ¿Nos partimos una pizza? –dijo mirando las pizzas en las otras mesas.

—Claro —Llamó a Ang para pedir algo. No era comida lo que ella quería, sino conversación— Sé que has estado investigando todo este lío en tu tiempo libre. ¿Qué opinas?

El cogió su cerveza, dio un sorbo.

—Tú primero —Y señaló con el gesto el archivo.

—Un trabajo simplista. Alguien que entiende de coches, fuerza la cerradura, desactiva la alarma y si se disparó, no ha aparecido nadie que la haya oído. Aunque ya nadie presta atención a las alarmas de los coches... sobre todo si dejan de sonar enseguida. Como acelerante utilizó gasolina; roció bien el interior y bajo el capó. Utilizó unas bengalas que había en el maletero para iniciar el fuego en él.

Hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos, mientras Charlie permanecía en silencio.

—Con eso hubiera sido suficiente. El material sintético del interior del vehículo prende enseguida. Al quemarse, los termoplásticos se funden y propagan el fuego a otras superficies, que seguramente es lo que pasó. Un fuego rápido. La gasolina es el refuerzo. Aunque no la necesitaba. Tenía ventilación, y podía haber conseguido un fuego bastante destructivo solo con prender suficiente papel de periódico debajo de uno de los asientos o del salpicadero –dijo Bella terminando su teoría.

— ¿Concienzudo o simplista? –Pregunto Charlie mirando a Bella.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Casi diría que las dos cosas. Se llevó el equipo de música… la mayoría de pirómanos no pueden resistir la tentación de llevarse cosas que puedan vender, o aprovechar, pero no creo que eligiera el vehículo al azar –concluyo Bella

— ¿Por? –comento Charlie dando otro buen sorbo a su cerveza.

—Demasiado violento, demasiado concienzudo. Además, el coche tenía unos neumáticos muy buenos y no se los llevó. Y sabía lo que hacía, Charlie. Hemos encontrado hollín y un producto para la pirólisis en lo que queda de la ventanilla, lo que indica que facilitó deliberadamente la ventilación. Sin eso, la mayoría de fuegos que se producen en un vehículo se consumen enseguida. Los coches son bastante herméticos cuando las puertas y las ventanillas están cerradas. El individuo quería un fuego rápido y añadió un acelerante al combustible que ya llevaba el coche. Seguramente se produjo la deflagración en menos de dos minutos –comento Bella.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu teoría? –Volvio a preguntar Charlie.

—Venganza. Quería que el coche quedara calcinado. Pone un trapo empapado en el depósito de gasolina. Da la impresión de que echó un vasito de plástico con una bengala. Simple y efectivo. Y concienzudo. Múltiples puntos de origen... bajo el asiento del conductor, en el maletero. En el interior seguramente utilizó como combustible lo que el laboratorio ha identificado como bolsas de patatas. Son muy efectivas. Si el calor es lo suficientemente elevado, se convierten en ceniza carbónica prácticamente irreconocible, y los aceites facilitan un bonito y prolongado fuego... suficiente para que prenda la tapicería, así que si por lo que sea el invento del depósito de gasolina falla, el coche acaba carbonizado de todos modos. El pirómano utilizó básicamente objetos domésticos, y sabía muy bien lo que hacía –afirmo la castaña.

—Un coche carísimo, con todo su equipamiento. ¿De verdad no crees que la persona que lo hizo quería un estéreo muy caro y un poco de diversión? –contraataco Charlie.

—No, yo creo que fue personal, y lo del estéreo no fue más que un capricho. Fue algo deliberado, no algo que se hace por diversión. El objetivo era el fuego –dijo Bella con toda seguridad.

Charlie se recostó en su asiento haciendo un gesto de asentimiento y cogió su cerveza.

—Entonces, no me queda mucho más que decir. Tenemos tus huellas, las del propietario del coche. Las del mozo del restaurante donde cenasteis. Las del mecánico del garaje adonde lleva el coche —Le echó una ojeada mientras sorbía su cerveza— ¿Cómo tienes la cara?

Un par de días y mucho hielo habían aliviado el dolor. Pero Bella sabía que su cara todavía tenía un color no demasiado atractivo.

—Parece más de lo que es –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz.

—Dime una cosa. ¿Llamaste a alguien aparte de a Alice cuando te pegó?

—No. Bueno, a Jasper. Pero nadie sospecha de él, Charlie. Los agentes que llevan el caso nos interrogaron a los tres. Desde el principio lo hemos dicho todo muy claro. Llamé a Alice porque estaba muy furiosa, y porque necesitaba que me consolaran. Ella vino porque estaba enfadada y quería consolarme –dijo Bella negando con la cabeza.

Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie de la familia o del vecindario podía oírles.

—Mira Charlie, el caso es que recibir golpes del hombre con el que te has estado acostando no es algo que una mujer quiera ir contando por ahí. Esperaba poder llevar esto con la máxima discreción posible. No conozco a nadie capaz de hacer algo así por mí –concluyo Bella.

—Aparte de este personaje, ¿has estado saliendo con alguien? –Pregunto Charlie con un tono profesional.

—No. Mira, sé que parece que lo del fuego está relacionado conmigo, o con la riña que tuve con Mike, pero lo he estado pensando una y otra vez. Y creo que no es más que una coincidencia. Mira las declaraciones —Dio unos toquecitos al archivo— Mike no era precisamente popular entre sus compañeros de trabajo ni sus antiguas parejas. Y aun así, ninguno me parece especialmente sospechoso. Da la sensación de que contrataron a alguien para que hiciera el trabajo. Joder, si no hubiera pasado inmediatamente, hasta diría que el muy cabrón contrató a alguien para devolverme la pelota –dijo con un tono sarcástico.

—Sí, demasiado justo —concedió John— Pero es una posibilidad... lo de contratar a alguien que provocara el fuego para vengarse de ti. Quizá tendrías que pensar si hay alguien a quien hayas perjudicado últimamente –comento el hombre.

—Los policías siempre perjudicamos a otros —musitó ella.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —Se recostó en la silla y sonrió cuando Ang llegó con una pizza para ellos— ¿Cómo va todo, cielo?

—Bien —Pero su mano se apoyó en el hombro de Bella— A ver si consigues que mi hermana deje eso y coma algo.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. Venga, deja eso —le dijo Charlie a Bella cuando Ang se fue— Seguro que puedes hacer frente a cualquier cosa relacionada con este caso. Extraoficialmente, nadie te considera sospechosa. Tienes un historial impecable porque te lo has ganado, y tu coartada es sólida. Olvídate y deja que el sistema siga su camino.

—Sí. ¿Sabes, Charlie? No sé si yo elegí mi profesión o la profesión me eligió a mí. El fuego parece seguirme a todas partes. En Sirico's, el primer chico del que me enamoré, Embry, y ahora esto.

Charlie se puso una porción de pizza en su plato.

—El destino es un hijo de puta.


End file.
